The beach
by AngelKoryuu
Summary: Ino and Sakura are in a heated battle.Naruto is in a swimsuit.Sasuke is left dumbfounded.Neji is jealous. What more could happen(SasuSakuNeji(slight NaruHina later)
1. 1st chappie

Disclaimer: I do not own any !! ok!?  
  
This does not go on in the Naruto world. ..Ok?? 'Cause I don't think they have Okinawa there anyway...  
  
(( )) means I'm going to interrupt There's no italic here gomen... ( ) what they are doing no asterisk gomenasai no lines sowi no bold sorry  
  
Beach, swimsuits and swimming...  
  
"oh no? What am I going to wear??" Sakura worriedly said..  
  
"Hey Sakura that will look good on you.." Ino her best friend said..  
  
They have been getting along with each other for now, but they are still rivals for Sasuke... still...  
  
"Really Ino?"  
  
"yup."  
  
"ok.. thanks Ino.."  
  
"No prob Sakura.. well, how 'bout this?"  
  
"well.. it looks funny on you..hmmn.. I swear Ino I do.. it does.. oh, this looks good on you..!"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
Sakura handed Ino a flesh colored swimsuit with a blue line on the side...  
  
They both paid their swimsuits... Ino with a flesh colored swimsuit, while Sakura had a red one...  
  
"Sakura..." Ino said while they were walking with their shopping bags...  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I still won't give up on Sasuke!" Ino excitedly said. Then she winked at her.  
  
"HUH??"  
  
"hehe... bye!"  
  
"I-ino..."  
  
She went home with a 2 shopping bags..  
  
"Tadaima!!!" Sakura shouted. She wished her parents were home.. at least for today..  
  
"oh, Okairinasai Sakura..." Her mom told her..  
  
"Otosan wa doko?" Sakura asked  
  
"haha... he'll be back home... you know your father.." her mother winked at her.  
  
She skipped upstairs with 2 bags that she had been holding all day.  
  
She poured all of the clothes that she bought in her bed.  
  
2 plain white clothes, a sun block, a short, and a swimsuit...  
  
She sighed remembering what Kakashi-sensei told her..  
  
Flashback  
  
"REALLY!!!!!!!????" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Kakashi sweatdropped  
  
"yes, Sakura.. for the hundredth time yes we are..." he sighed  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.. I'm just excited.. Are we!!??" she asked again...  
  
He sighed again..  
  
"Well, one question Kaka-sensei.."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Whoever afforded the .. you know.. Okinawa is one of the most expensive beaches around here in Japan... whoever afforded that? Hokage?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know Sakura..."  
  
"Okay.. who else is coming?"  
  
"Well, let me see... you'll know.."  
  
"wha-"  
  
"Well I gotta go Sakura you know when and where we'll meet right?"  
  
"y-yes.."  
  
"Well, okay see you there!"  
  
With a poof Kakashi disappeared.. when he disappeared she jumped up and down happily...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Sakura.." her mom appeared at her door  
  
Sakura was again.. daydreaming..  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"What!? Uh.. y-yes mom?"  
  
"I've been calling you many times now.. what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing mom.."  
  
"Well, go downstairs and we're going to eat dinner.. your father's here...ok?"  
  
".."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Ok mom I'll be downstairs in a few minutes.."  
  
Her mom walked downstairs...  
  
She giggled a little.. a week at Okinawa.. ((this is a fic ok? I don't even think Okinawa exists in the Naruto world.. but this is a fic!!!))  
  
After eating she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went back to her room and prepared her things.. everything that she needed for tomorrow..  
  
"(yawn) Oyasuminasai..."  
  
The next day she was not early and not late anyways..  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto ran up to her..  
  
Ass expected he received a hit from her.. in the face..  
  
She saw Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Kiba ((was that the one who has a dog??)) , Lee, Ten-ten, Shino and the others... and Kakashi? He was late...  
  
He was.. for goodness sake.. LATE!!!  
  
Then she saw Sasuke leaning on a wall.  
  
She went to where he was but Ino blocked her way.  
  
"He's mine.." Ino said with a grin.  
  
Even though they have been hanging around with each other for the past few days... they were still enemies... for the love of Sasuke...  
  
Ino talked to Sasuke, who wasn't listening..  
  
Kakashi appeared... for the first time... he was 30 minutes late..  
  
"Okay everybody! Hop on the bus!!! "Anko-sensei shouted to everybody she winked..  
  
"uhh... Anko-sensei..." Hinata asked Anko..  
  
"Yes?" she replied  
  
"Well, where is.. Kurenai-sensei?"  
  
"She said she had many things to do.. so she didn't come.."  
  
"O-okay.." she went to he bus and seated beside Kiba, who was across Naruto, who was beside Sakura, who was annoyed because of Naruto who was very happy...  
  
She wanted to sit beside Sasuke... unfortunately..  
  
Ino was beside him..((ugh!! That darn Ino!!!!!!!oops... sorry..o.o;;))  
  
Ten-ten beside Lee who took a real watch on Sakura.  
  
Neji beside Shino.((was that the bug-boy??))  
  
Shikamaru and Chouji across Neji and Shino.  
  
Anko between Kakashi and Gai (the seat was big)  
  
Kakashi had been reading his favorite (but perverted) book.. Icha Icha Paradise!!  
  
Anko who was beside him.. got really annoyed every time he giggles while reading his book..  
  
Soon they were in Okinawa!!!  
  
Sakura inhaled and exhaled the fresh air of Okinawa...  
  
Okinawa..  
  
They were given each room for each team..  
  
Teachers were, of course, separated from their students( to what might happen.. joke!)  
  
And the Hokage.. had one room!!!!!!!! Hmph.. (daya..)  
  
Sakura unpacked her things in her room. Naruto was searching for food at the refrigerator.. but he found nothing... Sasuke bathed..  
  
In the Room they had 1bathroom 3rooms and a refrigerator a veranda and a... nothing..  
  
After Sasuke was finished bathing Sakura was second.. Naruto had to wait..  
  
The warm water poured over her body... she turned the heater to hot..  
  
It made her feel better.. to what had happened when they were in the bus...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ow!' Sakura shouted someone threw something at her.. the teachers didn't mind..  
  
Anko was shouting at Kakashi who was 'still' reading his stupid perverted book.. while Gai only looked at the window.. with his ears covered in cotton.. "Who did that!?!?!?" it was more of a command than of a question.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to.." it was the irritating Ino...  
  
"Hmph.." she ignored it..  
  
Naruto was sleeping and snoring loudly..  
  
Sakura was looking at the window, thinking of something when..  
  
"WHO DID THAT!!!!" Sakura annoyingly shouted... Ino threw something at her again..  
  
But, instead that she saw Ino apologizing at her....  
  
She saw Ino sleeping at Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke didn't mind he was sleeping too..  
  
'wha- what..." she said... Ino.. at Sasuke-kun's shoulders?? AAHH!!! It can't be!!  
  
Inner Sakura: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It can't be!! That stupid Ino!!! I'll kill her!!! GGGRRR!!!! ((sorry))  
  
Sakura's eyes was in flame... when the bus passed by a big hump... she accidentally bumped down at a window and unfortunately there was a bottle of water at the window... her hair and dress wet... Naruto woke up.. as if nothing ever happened.. everyone looked at her...  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she shouted loud...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
It wasn't really something.. but she loved her hair so much, she was shaking in cold at the bus(( it has an aircon)) But, Naruto offered Sakura his towel(clean of course) Sakura accepted it ...  
  
Okay, so it wasn't bad... BUT WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN YOUR ENEMY AT THE SHOULDERS OF YOUR CRUSH!!!!!!????  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom, and dressed up..  
  
It was her best dress..  
  
A light pink dress with matching pink frills and ribbons, then she put on her flip-flops and went out...  
  
She saw everyone in line each team of course...  
  
"Okay everyone she's going to tell you every detail okay!? So listen carefully or you might get lost.."  
  
"Hello everybody I'm Yuko nice to meet you all..." she continued "here we have the beach and the food store over there.." she pointed at a big blue house.. she explained everything where and what to do..  
  
The day was hot it was already noon and there many people at the shore playing whatever they wanted to do.. children making their own sand castles and running around and plashing each other with the clear water of the beach ... you can even hear laughs and screams of joy of children and adults from the shore, the sand was hot so you need slipper and of course a hat and a sun block.. if you don't want being black..  
  
Sakura listened to every word of Ms.Yuko and stayed close to her teammates, she leaned on to see Ino who was looking at Sasuke, not even listening to what Ms.Yuko was saying..(( get lost!!!! sorry...))  
  
Sakura changed into her red swimsuit...  
  
He went out seeing Hinata on a plain light blue swimsuit (it was like a school's swimsuit..) Ten-ten in a black(sassy huh?) swimsuit with a towel under (like Shimizu from Chobits) , and the boys wearing of course, trunks except Gai and Kakashi and the other teachers..(( I do not know their names!!)) Anko.. well, she was so.. She was wearing a 2piece (wow!) well it was I think close to yellow .  
  
She saw guys or I mean boys too.. well.. uhh.. looking at her..0.0(wow)  
  
But she went on with Anko-sensei and the others...  
  
"Hey, why don't we play volleyball?" Anko asked the girls.  
  
"That would be great Anko-sensei!" Ino exclaimed.  
  
Sakura wanted to look all day at Sasuke, but soon forgot when they were playing volleyball..  
  
Anko and Sakura for team1 and Ino and Ten-ten in team2 Hinata was the scorer since she said she didn't want to play anyway..  
  
While they were playing Sasuke dived underwater 'cause he wanted to find peace.. Lee and Naruto playing like little children Neji, like Sasuke dived and wanted to explore underwater Kiba and Shino were playing race (swimming of course) and Gai doing something nasty!  
  
(hehe..) joke.. what I mean was he was doing something.. but it wasn't nasty okay?  
  
Kakashi was reading his perverted book, sitting...but....  
  
Even though he was reading his perverted book.. well.. he was looking at pretty girls who were in swimsuits who passed by..(now that's nasty!!)  
  
The Hokage who was looking at a window .... Well.. was also doing the same thing..( oh no!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chouji.. was at the food store.. obviously.. eating  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'll do the next, next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm going to be scolded my mom will be home anyways... I promise I'll make the next one Longer and more good!!! Matta ne! 


	2. Peepingtoms,Hot spring and a greenminded...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!!  
  
Peeping toms, Hot springs, and a green-minded person..  
  
After playing and swimming all day at the beach, they went to the open air hot spring at the back of the beach, it wasn't far and of course, wasn't near but it took a long walk to get there, the hot spring was just a few steps away from their, what you'd call 'house'.  
  
Hinata, Anko, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten pulled out their swimsuits and covered themselves with a towel and went on to the hot spring.  
  
"Ah... this is what you'd call heaven.." Anko said as she stepped into the hot water of the spring..  
  
"Yup, you're right Anko-sensei... its really relaxing here.." Sakura agreed  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
"And it's only us who are here!" Ten-ten exclaimed  
  
Hinata nodded again.  
  
"Do you.. uhh.. think there are any.. uhh.. you know.." Ino asked  
  
"What?" Sakura curiously asked..  
  
"well.. you know.."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"hentais....." Ino said in a whisper..  
  
"Hentai!!" Sakura suddenly shouted  
  
Ino covered her mouth and calmed her down.  
  
"sshh... don't shout Sakura.."  
  
"hen-taiiiiiiiii..."Sakura said worriedly  
  
"If there are any I'll kick their butt out!" Anko said  
  
"That's true Anko-sensei, we should.." Ten-ten nodded in agreement  
  
"But don't you think that's too... rude or something?" Hinata said  
  
"Hinata are you on the side of the 'hentai' if there was any around here?" Ten-ten asked  
  
"N-no.. wh-what I mean was.."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"ahhh..." it was Naruto, who was exhausted because of playing.  
  
Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gai were all there, like the girls they were the only ones there..  
  
"Ahhh... I'm so tired.." Kakashi complained  
  
"Tired!!??" Naruto suddenly shouted out "are you saying you're the one who's tired!!!??"  
  
"Yeah for once in a lifetime I agree with Naruto!!!!!!!" Lee agreed  
  
Naruto looked at Lee, sweatdropping...  
  
"for.. once in a lifetime?:  
  
"Yes.. Naruto you heard it well.."  
  
"wha-... anyways Kaka-sensei!!!!" Naruto turned to his teacher who was reading the stupid-dumb-gross-disgusting-irritating-and-annoying-perverted- book again..  
  
"Huh?" he said while reading..  
  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee and Naruto both shouted in unison.  
  
"What? Don't scream at my ears.."  
  
"Aren't you listening!!??" Naruto fisted his hands at him  
  
"To what?"  
  
"AAHH!!"  
  
Before disaster could be 'you know' Gai stepped out and before it is going to be 'you know' let's go to the girls...  
  
"So.. what are we gonna do now?" Ino asked  
  
"(sigh) whatever that we-"Sakura heard a rustling from somewhere..  
  
Sakura readied herself..  
  
"Sakura what is it?" Hinata asked..  
  
"I heard something.."  
  
Ten-ten, Anko, Ino prepared themselves for something to happen...  
  
Sakura put on her towel and went at the bamboo wall..  
  
She spotted a whole somewhere and looked at it..  
  
Something..  
  
The others followed(they have their towels on.. duh!) ..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed  
  
The boys and a 'guy' heard it  
  
"it's the girls..." Naruto whispered..  
  
"Let's go.." Kakashi said as he stood up..  
  
"but.."  
  
"Are you kidding!!??" Sasuke exclaimed  
  
"What if something bad happens what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Anko-sensei is there..."  
  
"so.."  
  
"But.."  
  
The boys' heart beated fast they had sweat on their faces now..  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay.. for the sake of Sakura.. I will!!!" Lee and Naruto both shouted together..  
  
"Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at him  
  
"Huh?'  
  
"Are you.."  
  
"NO WAY!!! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING IN THERE!!" he said, his face all red(red as a tomato)  
  
".... Neji? Shino? Kiba? Chouji?"  
  
Chouji, Kiba and Shino stepped out.. but before Neji does..  
  
"Neji you come with us.." Naruto held his wrists tightly so he won't let go..  
  
"Who said I would.." he let go of his hand..  
  
Both Naruto and Lee got hold of Neji and with Kakashi they went..  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
They ran to the girls' side, no one was out so they went inside unseen...  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!??" Naruto screamed as they opened the door..  
  
Sasuke looked everywhere as well as Lee and Naruto and of course Kakashi.. But Neji didn't he was too embarrassed he couldn't move his feet he can't even move a single muscle..  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked at them... as they were all holding something in their hands..  
  
"What's happening.." Naruto asked..  
  
They all looked at the each other..  
  
They all blinked..  
  
Realizing what was going on..  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all of the girls shouted including Anko-sensei..  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!! HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"waaa.. we aren't..!!" before Naruto could finish.. a flying tub flew to him and bruised his face..  
  
The girls threw everything that they could find in the hot spring to the boys and to the 'guy' too..  
  
Stones(large and small) , tubs, sticks(long and thick ones like bamboos) , soap bars, brush, stools, bottles, mops and many other things that they could find..  
  
Poor them... having their bodies bruised.. and aching...  
  
They ran and quickly putted on their clothes..  
  
Then they ran outside.. but Anko stayed even though she was 'seen' she had to take the boys, Ino and the others stopped..  
  
"Anko-sensei.." Ino muttered  
  
She took Kakashi's hand and arms and dragged him to the floor so she can easily move him..  
  
"A little help here.." Anko said...  
  
"A-anko-sensei.."  
  
"But they 'you know' at us!!" Sakura protested  
  
"We'll do that later to them and we would need an explanation from them..."  
  
"aaw.." They awed in disgust..  
  
They cleaned their hands with tissues except Hinata who was blushing madly...  
  
Hinata gulped and took Naruto's arm and dragged him just like the others..  
  
Sakura took Neji, Ino took Sasuke and Ten-ten got hold of Lee..  
  
The stairs was the hardest part..  
  
Anko took both of Kakashi's arms and dragged him upstairs..ouch.. as well as the others..  
  
When they were at the 'house' they left them at the floor and rested.. panting heavily..  
  
"ugh.. they're so heavy.."  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto and the others..  
  
"What should we do know Anko-sensei?" Ino asked..  
  
"There's nothing that we should do now unless bandage them up.." Anko scratched the back of her head..  
  
They all helped Anko clean and bandage their bruises and scratches and black-eyes too..  
  
Kakashi was the first one to wake up..  
  
"uuhh...."  
  
"So you already woke up huh?" Anko made a fist at him.. "How could you.. teaching kids to be like you.."  
  
Kakashi looked at her innocently  
  
They all looked at Anko-sensei..  
  
"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!"  
  
She beated him up..  
  
Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten sweatdropped...  
  
"Sensei said we would..." Sakura said..  
  
"Help them but.." Ino continued for her..  
  
"She was the one beating him up.." Ten-ten finished  
  
Hinata sighed and continued looking at poor Naruto's face..  
  
She beated him by punching him kicking him and beating him with a chair..  
  
Poor Kakashi..  
  
THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PEEPING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry...  
  
UNBELIEVEABLE..  
  
Perverts..  
  
That's what they get for peeping... please review!! THANKS VERY MUCH!!  
  
"Lookit that!" I said  
  
"Look at what?" The other said..  
  
"soo big.."  
  
"WHAT!! WHAT'S BIG?? WHAT'S BIG??"  
  
"I said the rock was big.."  
  
"whew.. I almost had an heart attack..."  
  
"What!? Oh my.."  
  
"what's happening??"  
  
"oh, the poor bird.."  
  
"BIRD? WHAT BIRD!!?? WHAT BIRD!!?? "  
  
"The bird flew off the cage..."  
  
"whew.. that was close..  
  
o.o;;  
  
"WOW! That is so long!!"  
  
"WHAT'S LONG?? WHAT'S LONG!!!!??"  
  
"The girls hair is long.. you know you're so green-minded..."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"You're thinking those things.."  
  
"oh, do I?"  
  
"(sigh)"  
  
... 


	3. Poor Kakashi

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters whatsoever it could be.. blah blah blah..  
  
Poor Kakashi..  
  
Anko sat on her chair and looked at Kakashi with cold, heartless eyes...  
  
Kakashi's eyes were swirling he was bruised all over he even had a black- eye ..  
  
Poor Kakashi..  
  
"Anko-sensei do you think that's enough?" Hinata asked  
  
"No, it's fine he can recover quickly.. I swear he'll do.." She crossed her legs  
  
'What'll we do with the others?" Sakura added  
  
"Leave them be.. I'll just take a shower(sigh)" She went to the bathroom  
  
"I'll make sandwiches for us.." Hinata said..  
  
"I'll go with you!" Ino helped Hinata  
  
"(sigh) what are we gonna do now?" Sakura said  
  
"I dunno.." Ten-ten sat on the couch and read a magazine  
  
Just when Sakura was about to stand up and wash her hands.. she saw something coming out of Kakashi's pockets..  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Ten-ten asked  
  
"look..."  
  
She picked up something from his pocket...  
  
"What the—"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Ten-ten screamed  
  
"Don't be too loud Ten-ten.." They took those 'things' from the pockets of Kakashi..  
  
PHOTOS!  
  
"These are pictures.." Sakura turned the photo and saw..  
  
"What the heck..!" Ten-ten almost shouted  
  
Pictures of pretty girls in swimsuit Anko and the girls were there too..  
  
There was a picture of to girls standing next to each other, laughing..  
  
The other was a teenager eating ice-cream  
  
Next was a group of girls in swimsuits  
  
Next was a woman lying down..  
  
Next was a teen splashing water top her other friend..  
  
There were many photos of girls maybe.. 20 or something?  
  
Then they saw.. Anko-sensei..  
  
Anko was playing volleyball and the other was reading a magazine the other was smiling and the other was facing back at the camera and the other was Anko looking seriously..  
  
All-in-all there were 5photos of her..  
  
"Hey, what's happening there.." Anko took a peek to what the girls were looking at..  
  
"WHAT THE!!!"  
  
"A-anko-sensei.."  
  
"Why do you have pictures of me!?" Anko asked  
  
"Uhh.. Anko-sensei.." Sakura said  
  
"Well because we saw this in the pocket of Kaka-sensei and .."  
  
"Kakashi?"  
  
"Yes.. Sakura found it.." "Hand it all to me.." She ordered  
  
"here.." Sakura gave all the pictures to Anko including hers..  
  
She looked at the pictures very fast, when she was finished looking at them..  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at Kakashi coldly..  
  
"Oh no, this is a big problem" Sakura whispered to Ten-ten.  
  
"You said it.. let's go before something happens..." Ten-ten said  
  
Sakura nodded and they left the scene..  
  
"What's happening?" Hinata asked with a tray of milk  
  
".." Ino was holding a tray of sandwiches..  
  
"Hinata, Ino leave the tray there and let's get outta here.." Sakura said in a whisper  
  
"But.." Hinata left her tray and went with Ino and Sakura and Ten-ten.  
  
They ran outside..  
  
Only God knows what happened inside and only God knows what will happen.. particularly to Kakashi..  
  
Sakura sighed  
  
"Good thing we got out of there in time before something happened.." Ten- ten sighed too  
  
"What happened?" Hinata asked  
  
"Well, you see.. uhh.."  
  
"We saw a bunch of photos of women including Anko-sensei!" Sakura continued for Ten-ten  
  
"What is that true!!" Ino shouted  
  
"Calm down Ino.." ten-ten said  
  
Ino gulped "really?"  
  
Ten-ten and Sakura nodded and sighed quietly..  
  
"Good thing we got out there.."  
  
Hinata looked down..  
  
"Oh no!!!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
"What!? What is it Sakura?" Ten-ten asked the scared Sakura.  
  
"We left them.."  
  
"Oh NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed  
  
"What'll happen to them?" Hinata asked worriedly..  
  
"I don't know" Sakura scratched her head and fell down..  
  
"We can't go in there.." Ino said  
  
"Only God knows what' s happening in there.." ten-ten looked up  
  
"But how would we get them?" Sakura said  
  
"It's too late Sakura.. it's too late.. we'll just have to wait before Anko- sensei is finished beating up sensei.."  
  
"You're right" Sakura sighed  
  
"Oh no!! What's gonna happen to Naruto!?" Hinata told herself  
  
They all sighed and sat down on the sand.. and waited for an hour..  
  
"ugh.. my stomach is rumbling.." Ino said with a sigh  
  
"Where do you think the others have gone?" Hinata asked..  
  
"Probably training or exploring or even shopping or even..." Ino stopped  
  
"Eating.." They all said together  
  
"Let's go back now it's been an hour and a half.." Ino complained  
  
"Yeah Ino's right we should get going now.." Ten-ten said with agreement  
  
Pleas review and review!! It's not good at all but I'm trying my very best!!  
  
Ty! Jaa mata ne!! 


	4. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.. I wish I do..  
  
Explanation..  
  
They entered the 'house' from the back door.  
  
They searched for Anko and Kakashi... but they were no where to be found... they found the living room all messy and they saw Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee still on the floor..  
  
They went to the veranda and saw...  
  
Anko sitting in the chair and reading a magazine.. Kakashi was tied upside down.. ((poor Kakashi))  
  
"A-anko-sensei...." Hinata said  
  
"Welcome back girls.." Anko said putting down her magazine, smiling sweetly  
  
"A-anko-sensei.." Sakura pointed to Kakashi  
  
"Oh, him.." Anko innocently said "Oh, that's nothing.."  
  
She untied Kakashi and let him fall to he wooden floor ..  
  
They stared at Kakashi..  
  
"Okay, okay let's go inside..." Anko led them to the living room  
  
"ugh... my back hurts... I-itai.." Naruto woke up..  
  
"N-naruto!!" Hinata exclaimed ((does Hinata even say Naruto-kun??))  
  
"WA.. what's happening??" Naruto asked  
  
Hinata helped Naruto to sit down..  
  
"So Naruto.." Anko said kneeling down infront of Naruto  
  
"y-yes Anko-sensei..?" Naruto said  
  
"Tell me.."  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"Why did you go to the girls' side when you know that you aren't allowed?"  
  
"I..uhh.."  
  
The girls leaned closer  
  
"It's because of sensei!!"  
  
"I SWEAR!! IT WAS HIM I SWEAR!!!"  
  
Naruto's loud voice wooke up the three  
  
"What's h-happening?" Sasuke was about to sit down  
  
Sakura ran over to Sasuke but blocked by Ino , she was feeling angry all over  
  
'calm yourself Sakura.. you can do it.. calm yourself..' Sakura said to herself  
  
"OOHH!! I'LL --- THAT STUPID INO!! I SWEAR I'LL DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inner Sakura exclaimed  
  
She went to where Anko was and at the corner of her eye she could see Ino flirting with Sasuke, who was annoyed at her who was still talking and blabbing, and Sasuke all annoyed at her stood up and went beside.. Sakura!!!!  
  
She ignored this but deep inside her she was feeling red all over  
  
"Wait..wait.. one by one.. Naruto you first.." Anko said  
  
"Well we were scolding Kakashi because he.."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Well.." Naruto looked at Lee "He was training us for something stupid.. and"  
  
"Something stupid? She crossed her arms  
  
"y-yes.."  
  
"What kind of stupidity?" She raised one of her brows  
  
"Well.. he trained us.."  
  
"Then what did he do?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Nothing.. okay.. then let's go back.. why did you go to the girls' side?"  
  
"Because sensei told us.. because there might be something wrong.."  
  
"s-something wr-wrong aye?" Her eyebrows twitched  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"well... we went inside..he forced us to go Anko-sensei!!"  
  
"WE'RE INNOCENT!!!!!!!" Lee and Naruto both yelled and fell down to their knees ( more like bowing for apology.)  
  
Anko's hands fisted she glared at the veranda angrily and she made an angry grin  
  
"ANKO-SENSEI NO!!!" The girls stopped Anko from beating Kakashi and at last she calmed for a fe moments still glaring angrily at the veranda where Kakashi was..  
  
"Okay everybody back to to their room.. I'lltake care of Neji and the 'pervert'.."  
  
"Hai.."  
  
They went out of the house and went to their assigned rooms..  
  
Sakura fell to her bed sighing heavily for what happened.. and drifted off to sleep..  
  
She woke up when she heard a loud knocking on her door..  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP!!!" it was the stupid-annoying-irritating-never-ending- loud-voiced Naruto ((never thought I'd say that..))  
  
"What is it Naruto?" she said weakly  
  
"it's already 10am!!!!!!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"it's already breakfast!!"  
  
She stood up and changed and making the way to her door and opening it..  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled  
  
Naruto received a kick in the face from Sakura..  
  
"I'm already here stupid, you don't have to shout that loud you know.."  
  
Naruto fell down in the floor with a kick-mark on his face while Sakura made her way outside  
  
She streched her arms..  
  
"I wish this would be a good day..(sigh)"  
  
She heard somenoises and peeped a little to the 'outside'..  
  
"Sakura come on here you're late for breakfast!" It was Anko who was eating  
  
She ran down to where the food was served.. so many.  
  
She saw Ino trying to feed Sasuke.  
  
She got annoyed and threw some stones at the head of Ino. She almost saw her throwing some stones at her but she shurriedly went to the table..  
  
After eating she went to their 'house' and took a bath, then she slipped onto her summer dresses and sighing.  
  
She didn't want to swim and so she went outside for a walk..  
  
She sat on a grassy land beside a river I think?  
  
Her thoughts drifted her off thinking about how she could get Sasuke to like her and all that..  
  
She became angry and threw a small stone at the water.. but she wasn't at all satisfied and threw a much l arger stone.. and threw another.. another..another until the stone was as big as.. a normal chair!!!!  
  
'you can do it Sakura you can carry this, this is just a dumb stone right? You can carry this damn thing!!' she said to herself  
  
She slowly carried it and into the water!!  
  
Panting heavily she sat down again..  
  
Sorrry!! Just a short chappie!! Sorry if I was late at uploading!!what do you think?? And thanks for your reviews!! I'll save it next time so I can tell everybody what I think and thank them!!!! Matta ne! 


	5. Ze rain

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE – CHARACTERS OK!!!??  
  
This will be the 2nd time I will do a rainy zene (whew) please be patient if I'm not putting any romanze scenes here..well, I think I'll put one here.. but, please forgive me.. there might be an OOCness here..  
  
Rain  
  
She sighed again wishing that time would stop, all those days she always wanted Sasuke to like her, but he never even noticed one damn thingeh!!! ((hehe, I love that word..)) she sighed again wishing she could go back in time and change everything that she did wrong, wishing she were much stronger for Sasuke to like her or even pay attention or notice her...but it never even happened for one damn time..  
  
She looked at the clear water she stood up and saw her reflection on the water.. was this her?  
  
'what if I change completely? I'm sure that Sasuke will even notice me.. but I don't even know where to start.. I just want to..' before she could finish her thoughts.. raindrops started to fall. She didn't mind she wished that it would come anyway... so moments after the rain was heavy..  
  
She sneezed, she was cold and shaking, she started to walk for shelter. She looked down while thinking, while starting to walk home.. when she bumped into someone..  
  
She fell down on her butt..  
  
"ITAI!!" she screamed she fell down really hard, plus it was a cemented floor!!  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here?" it was a familiar voice, but cold and..  
  
"S-sasuke-kun?? I-is th-that (sneeze) y-you??" she said while her voice was shaking..  
  
He held out his hand to her, she reached for it while standing up, but failed she fell down again with a loud thump on the floor..  
  
His other hand was reaching to her while the other was holding the umbrella, a few moments of trying to get up, the rain was slowly turning into a storm and the umbrella flew away..((what I mean was flew out of his hand.. not flew away with wings..!))  
  
"ugh..kuso.."  
  
He carried her in his arms and ran to find shelter, soon they were at somewhere, not a shelter but just a roof..  
  
He laid her down..  
  
"Are you alright?" He said with his emotionless face  
  
"y-yes" she sneezed again..  
  
He touched her forehead, which made Sakura blush..  
  
"You have a fever.."  
  
"How did you find me?" asked Sakura  
  
"you were missing when the rain just started.. why the heck are you out there anyway?"  
  
"I'm very sorry.." she continued "it's because.. I .. well.. let me ask you first.. how did 'you' find me?" she suddenly blurted out  
  
".. I already told you.."  
  
"It's not an answer"  
  
"okay.. okay... it's because it was starting to rain and you weren't there yet.. Hinata saw you going somewhere else.. so.. so I .."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Where is Sakura?" Anko said while covering her eyes with her arms from the furious rain..  
  
"Umm.. Anko-sensei .. I think I might know where Sakura is.. I saw her going out of her room and somewhere else.. I think she went there.." she said while pointing to the right  
  
"Kuso.. with this storm I .."  
  
"I'll get her sensei.." Sasuke volunteered  
  
"NO I WILL!!!!" Naruto and Lee both said unison, electric was coming out of their eyes as they looked at each others eyes..  
  
"Sasuke you go get Sakura here.." Anko handed him an umbrella "you two clean up. "Anko said to Naruto and Lee  
  
Before they could say anything.. "That's all.." Anko said  
  
They both sighed  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"so you got your answer?" Sasuke said to Sakura  
  
She blushed a little  
  
She nodded  
  
He carried her again and they went to their teachers' house  
  
As he went inside with Sakura in his arms they caught the attention of everyone, even Anko who was ordering Kakashi like a slave  
  
"WHO GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO CARRY SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!!??" Naruto and Lee both said together.  
  
They were both getting along with each other, for Sakura actually  
  
"You think it's good to carry her!!?? She's so heavy and she's...." he looked at her  
  
Here eyes widened with shock 'heavy', she wasn't heavy at all..  
  
I'm sure it was just an excuse..  
  
He laid Sakura on the couch, all wet  
  
Then he headed for the bathroom..  
  
Even Ino was jealous.. she wished she was the 'one'(( you know..))  
  
"Sakura are you alright ?" Anko asked  
  
"Yes.." she sneezed again.." I'm fine..Anko-sensei.... My butt.. is hurt.." she sighed then sneezed again..  
  
She touched her forehead, HOT!!!! (( hey, the 2nd time I made another sick Sakura!!! I WANNA TORTURE HER!!!.. ehem.. sorry))  
  
"Naruto get a towel and a warm water.. NOW!!"  
  
Naruto ran to the kitchen  
  
Even though she was jealous because Sasuke carried her, well, she was still her friend after all..  
  
"Let me take of her Anko-sensei" Ino volunteered  
  
"Wait.. I'll get something.."  
  
They took care of Sakura, they laid her on her bed and let her drift off to sleep..  
  
It was a long day after all...  
  
She woke up, with Sasuke looking at her..  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"You're already awake.." he said coldly..  
  
"I.."  
  
He took a deep breath and touched her forehead again..  
  
"You're already recovering.."  
  
"D-do you th-think s-so?"  
  
He nodded  
  
Then he went out of the room  
  
She put her arm on her forehead, she felt a little hot.. but she knew she can stand up..  
  
She stood up and opened her door, that caught everyone's attention  
  
Anko went to her..  
  
"Sakura, you better go back to bed before you get a fever again okay?" She pushed her to her room..  
  
"Wait here.."  
  
She felt that her hands were a little cold, her feet too were cold..  
  
She tried lying down but, she failed  
  
Lee peeked in the room  
  
"Lee? Is that you?"  
  
"Sakura-chan" he went inside the room "Are you fine?"  
  
"yes, I am.. Thank you Lee"((ummn.. question how does Sakura call Lee? Lee- kun? Lee-san or just Lee?? Please tell me if you know..ty))  
  
"Let me help you.."  
  
He carried her and pulled the blankets around her..  
  
"Thank you again. Lee"  
  
"You're welcome.."  
  
Anko went inside with a tray of foods..  
  
"Here, this might make you fell better.."  
  
She placed the tray beside her and she began to eat..  
  
"Thank you sensei.."  
  
She nodded and smiled  
  
She opened the curtains and the window..  
  
They heard the chirping of birds and the fresh air of Okinawa after the long rain.. err.. storm I mean..  
  
"Do you think this would be a great day sensei?"  
  
"Of course Sakura.."  
  
"ummn.. when will I get out of bed? I don't wanna miss the going-ons here.."  
  
"I think by tomorrow Sakura... if you get well today.." She smiled  
  
Then she went out of her room..  
  
Sakura looked at the sun outside. When she finished her breakfast she prayed that she will get better by tomorrow..  
  
By the way, it's their 3rd day..  
  
Then all day long she slept on her bed.. ((duh!!!))  
  
The next morning she woke up with high spirits, jumped out of the bed and greeted everybody with a warm "OHAYOGOZAIMAS!" and a warm smile..  
  
Anko went to her and again.. felt her forehead..  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm sure Anko-sensei!!"  
  
She smiled..  
  
"But you still need to rest okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
It was their 4th day ..  
  
'3 days to go..' she thought  
  
She went outside to smell the fresh air, she saw Neji leaning to one of the trees..((at last!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
"Neji-san!" She ran up to him..  
  
'it's the annoying Sakura girl, won't she leave me alone? Neji-san? When did I ever heard her even say Neji-kun? She's really an annoying girl..'  
  
Before she could start a conversation he walked out of the scene  
  
'ugh! How rude I was just going to say good morning!!'  
  
She became angry and shouted at him..  
  
"HEY YOU!! I WAS JUST GOING TO SAY GOOD MORNING AND YOU'RE WALKING OUT!! YOU ARE SOOOOO RUDE!!!!!"  
  
He stopped and gave her a mean 'hmph' which made her angry  
  
Smoke were coming out of her ears, she didn't care if she was talking rudely to Neji  
  
' Who the heck does he think he is??? An almighty God? This'll teach him a lesson..'  
  
She didn't care anyway...  
  
She held out a stick or something kinda bit weird but.. what's weird is it came out of nowhere!!!  
  
He knew that she was running to him, so he turned around ready to fight but.. he was hit by something very hard, big and he flew to the sky..  
  
"OH NO!! WHAT WAS I DOING??" she ran to where Neji might have landed  
  
((I told you there might be an Oocness here...))  
  
"Neji-san?? Doko wa!!!" animated tears fell from her eyes..  
  
When she saw something falling from the sky  
  
It was Neji!  
  
"Neji-san!! Neji-san!! Daijoku wa?? NEJI-SAN!!!!!"  
  
She shook him very hardly which made him dizzier while his eyes were swirling  
  
"AAAHHHHAHHH!!!!" (it was a cry not a laugh))  
  
"(sniff) Neji-san ! Neji-san? There's no other way.."  
  
She dragged him just like what Anko did to Kakashi..  
  
Then she appeared at the door panting heavily while dragging Neji to the floor..  
  
"What happened??" Anko asked  
  
They all went to where Sakura and Neji was..  
  
"I.. I .. hit him.. and .. he ..he flew!!!" with the last words she cried animatedly while the others sweatdropped..  
  
"Oh, Anko-sensei I hope he'll forgive me.."  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
"I'll take care of him Anko-sensei!! "she cried again..  
  
"Take good care of him okay?" Anko said  
  
She nodded  
  
"I'll take good care of him!"  
  
With that she dragged him to the floor.. (( o.o;;;))  
  
"Take good care huh?"  
  
They all sweatdropped  
  
Sakura sat by a chair beside Neji's bed..  
  
Neji woke up..  
  
"Neji-san?? Are you okay?? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you?" she said non-stop.. o.o;;  
  
"Please stop!!" Neji complained  
  
"o-okay.. are you okay?" she said again..  
  
"I'm fine!! Go away!"  
  
"but.. but.. you're all bruised!!"  
  
"I can take care of myself go away!!"  
  
She sadly went out of the room of an angry... bull.. (can't help laughing..bull?? HAHAHAAHAHAHHA!!!!!))  
  
Night came it's already the end of the fourth day (sigh)..  
  
Sakura went out to the backyard to see the stars.. good excuse eh?  
  
Then she saw Neji, she frowned but went on...  
  
"Ummn.. Neji-san?"  
  
He didn't say anything but she was sure he was listening  
  
"I'm very sorry.. because I .."  
  
"Go away!" he said coldly  
  
"I'm just going to say sorry and.."  
  
"Then now that you have said it go away!"  
  
"I.."  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
She frowned, tears starting to form in her eyes when..  
  
"How dare you say that to 'my' Sakura-chan?!"  
  
She looked up.. it was a familiar high-pitched voice, which she always heard, every single day..  
  
It was Naruto  
  
"N-naruto.."  
  
Naruto glared angrily at Neji, who was wearing his cold face.. as always..  
  
"How dare you say that... you'll pay for it!"  
  
"So you wanna fight eh?"  
  
Naruto prepared a fighting stance ((was that right??))  
  
They started to attack each other..  
  
((it's love))  
  
"YAMETE!!! ONEGAI YAMETE GUDASAI!!"translation: STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!  
  
She pleaded.. They both stopped fighting  
  
Naruto left his position and went to the crying Sakura..  
  
"Sakura-chan"  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto  
  
"Thank you Naruto... demo.. please stop... I don't like to see you two fighting.. can you do that? For me?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
He nodded  
  
She smiled her sweet smile which made Naruto blush a little..  
  
Then he led Sakura to her room and glanced angrily at Neji, who did the same..  
  
"Oyasuminasi Naruto.. "Sakura said before going to her room..  
  
He nodded "you too!"  
  
The two slept soundly..  
  
Day-DrEaMiNg-child  
  
well theres definetely a lot of humor.lolz XD buti wanna see some romance too.update asap please  
  
please be patient I'm trying to think about some rooo0oomances around here too.. sooo0oo hard.. I'll update as soon as I can! 


	6. not a chapter pls review for answers

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.. ok!!!  
  
This is not a chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
This is not a chapter just to say my feelings and err.. uhh.. plans and decisions and of course thanks to ya'll!!  
  
And I didn't finish my thanking in the other chapter 'rain' because the black out interrupted interrupted me and.. thank God it was recovered.. and I forgot that I didn't finish the thanking.. so here you go!!  
  
I really don't get it but.. I know that I pasted my thanks there.. but I didn't see it.. weird eh?  
  
weirddramagirl  
  
This is really funny so far. What couples are you going to make, if any? I hope its a sakuLee, they are so cute. I like the way you had Lee playing with Naruto like kids. They are both very innocent like that and so it works.  
  
short but sweet can't wait to see what happens next. I love SakuLee but I would be happy with Sakura anyting as long as it isn't Sasuke because he is stupid and I hate him :D  
  
hehe... well never thought you really like it so much!! Haha! Well I'll try all I san to do a sakulee.. because I'm just deciding what to do and what scene 'you know' .. you hate sasuke right??please don't be mad because I'm going to put a sasusaku .. cause I really loo0oovve it! Ehem..i'll just put a sign that there would be a sasusaku at a chapter so you will know that sasuke is paired with sakura.. so either you won't read the chap or you'll skip it.. but I dunno what you will do anywaysthank you very much!! Sorry if I'm rude or something..  
  
Vanilla Dreamz  
  
LOLZ! This story is hilarious! Keep updating pleash!  
  
I'll try to update as soon as I can.. so I won't have to keep you waiting.. it's just that we have a bunch of homework on cultural arts and other things that I do.. and I only have 1hour for my computer so I type very fast.. anyway.. hehe.. I'll try to make more funny scenes!! (death glare from 'those who wanted romance scenes) 0.0;;; .. and of course romantic scenes too.. hehe..  
oOoshortayoOo  
  
aw sakura is mean to naruto...=[[ she should be nicer to him...she is after all starting to respect him...but o well. continue!  
  
go on...!!  
  
haha! I will!!  
  
Kurama1fangrl-Eiri  
  
I love it! this is a great story! plz update soon!! X3 lol!! i love it! I hope neji pair with sakura or something! X3  
  
- HELLYEAH I WILL!!!!! I will put a nejisaku.. if I know what to do.. o.o;; but of course I will put a nejisaku there!! Just can't wait to put it!!(rubs hands)  
  
oo....k..  
  
I think it's finished...  
  
N0w.. let's go to my plans, Decisions and other things..  
  
I don't want I'll just do this all by myself of course I want all of you to tell me how !!?? so we'll be 'writing' fair.. hehe.. where did I get that line??  
  
Uhhnn..  
  
should I make a continuation even though they're not in Okinawa anymore??  
  
do you think I should put a little girl who threatens Naruto.. uhhnn..well some kind of death threat or something.. and naruto gets scared.. I was thinking of putting her and she threats Naruto that she will say that he likes her and all that..  
  
what pair do you want to be there?? I mean .. the pair that will always show up.... o.O.. what do you think?? How 'bout the teachers?? Nah, don think soo.  
  
Question for all of you.. WHAT PAIRING DO YOU LIKE THE MOST!!!!??? Meh.. sasusaku and nejisaku and gaasaku a lil bit o' narusaku.. aiya!!!!!!!  
  
do you think I should put some people who are jealous because 'someone' is close to sakura!?  
  
do you think I should put more of Kakashi's pervertedness here and he gets scolded by Anko?? Whaddya think??  
  
Please tell me if there any comments suggestions complaints and other things you wanna say! But please don't please tell me words that can break my heart.. I'm a sensitive girl... you read, you..uhh.. suggest!!.. what was that!!?? –you read, you suggest!!?? Haha .. just trying to copy the MYX saying: your choice, your music.. heeh!!!  
  
And a little secret..  
  
I like Kakashi!! Even though he's perverted.. I just like him.. (blushes) a little.. okay!! A little only!! He soooo0ooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AIYA!!  
  
Cochimu: there goes the crazy person again..  
  
L0vEnEkO: AIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs about)  
  
Cochimu: hey minna!!! Did you know that she.. likes..  
  
L0vEnEkO: NO DON'T TELL THEM!!  
  
Cochimu: ...  
  
L0vEnEkO: don't ever tell them please.. if they know..  
  
Cochimu: what'll happen?? You'll die??  
  
L0vEnEkO : something like that..  
  
Cochimu and L0vEnEkO: PAALAM!!!!!  
  
Matta ne!  
  
WAIT!! AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ 'INFINITE LOVE' THE SEQUEL IS OUT!! NAME IS 'A LITTLE BIT OF MAGIC' !!! 


	7. The night of the big festival

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters!!!  
  
The night of the big festival..  
  
"OHAYO MINNA!!!" Sakura greeted everybody  
  
"ohayo.." they said lazily  
  
She sweatdropped  
  
"uhh.. why is everyone.. so.. so.. bored?"  
  
"We can't do anything" said Ino as she slumped down at the sofa  
  
"Why don't you swim?"  
  
"A little bit early.. "  
  
"oh.."  
  
"Where's our sensei?"  
  
"Out.."  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"Anko-sensei had been ordering Kakashi-sensei some things.." Hinata said  
  
"More like making him a slave.."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped again..  
  
They sighed.. yes, nothing to do this day so she went out to walk..  
  
"Hello!" A little girl blocked her way..  
  
"h-hi!?"  
  
The little girl smiled  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing?" Sakura asked the little girl  
  
"Nah, It's too early, my name is Hikaru desu!"  
  
"I'm Sakura.."  
  
They shaked their hands  
  
"Anou.. Sakura-onechan?"  
  
"Onechan?"  
  
"YUP! 'cause you're my big sister!"  
  
"oh.. hehe.. "Sakura scratched the back of her head  
  
"can we be friends?"  
  
Hikaru flashed her big smile..  
  
Hikaru was I think 7-9 years old, had brown hair and 2 pigtails and a blue summer dress, in fact she's one of the cutest girls she had ever seen..  
  
"Of course Hikaru!" Sakura winked at her  
  
Hikaru smiled  
  
"Anou.. can you help me find some shells?"  
  
"Shells?"  
  
Hikaru nodded  
  
"But where?"  
  
"Just there near the shore.." Hikaru pointed somewhere  
  
"oh, I'll just get my hat, mind if you come with me Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru nodded and smiled  
  
They went to the 'house' and Hikaru waited outside she didn't want to go inside.  
  
Naruto whistled as he went out of the door to find something to eat  
  
Then he accidentally tripped and stumbled to the steps, unfortunately it was his chin..  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry.." Hikaru apologized, but she didn't mean it  
  
"Oh it's okay it's not your fault.."  
  
"Uhhmmn.. what's your name?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of hidden leaf! (was that right leaf? Or konoha?)"  
  
"uh.. I only asked for your name.."  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
"I'm Hikaru nice to meet you!"  
  
Then Sakura appeared  
  
"Sakura-onechan!" Hikaru said  
  
"You you two know each other????" Naruto said, confused  
  
"yes."  
  
'oh.. that's why.."  
  
Then Sakura went with Hikaru to pick up shells and Naruto went out to find his ramen..  
  
After picking up shells Hikaru went home but she said she would go to the beach so Sakura and Hikaru will meet there ..  
  
Just then Hikaru met Naruto for the 2nd time..  
  
"Naruto-neechan!"  
  
"oh, if it isn't Hikaru?"  
  
"Naruto-neechan.."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"well.... "  
  
Hikaru looked at Naruto's eyes ..  
  
"Naruto-neechan you love ramen don't you?"  
  
"h-how did you know?"  
  
"because I know.." 'I can see everything in his eyes.. you're eyes are telling me the whole truth Naruto-neechan.. hehe..' "and you.. want to .. eat another ramen right!!??  
  
"uh.. yea how did you know anyway?"  
  
"sec-ret!"  
  
"okay what else do ya know?"  
  
"I see.. "Hikaru crossed her arms "you like.. Sakura-nechan don'tcha?"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened  
  
"H-HOW D-D-DID Y-Y-YOU KNOW!!!!!!???"  
  
"it's a secret Naruto-neechan.."  
  
"D-d-d-d-don't e-ever tell th-this to Sakura okay!?"  
  
"on one condition..."  
  
"what.."  
  
"Buy me ice cream and spaghetti!!"  
  
"no.. way.."  
  
"Then I'll tell .." then she looked away turning to where Sakura is  
  
"No no! wait!"  
  
Hikaru stopped  
  
Hikaru looked at Naruto at the corner of her eye  
  
"Please don't tell her.. please.. I beg you!!"  
  
Naruto kneeled down to Hikaru  
  
"ICE CREAM AND SPAGHETTI!!!"  
  
"okay okay I will"  
  
"yey!!"  
  
Hikaru had jumped for joy, she won and Naruto lost, she didn't care about the ice cream or spaghetti she only cared that she will always win..  
  
After noon, they went to the beach and swam as usual Sasuke always wanted to find peace as well as Neji , even thought they are at Okinawa, Sasuke still had fan girls around him..  
  
Flashback  
  
Sasuke walked to find 'peace' but wherever he went he didn't find one..  
  
"OMG!! Look at that cute guy!!"  
  
"Isn't he cute!!??"  
  
"He's soooooo hooot!"  
  
"I bet he doesn't have any girlfriend."  
  
"Look at him look!!"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
he heard this from different girls in different places.. wherever he goes there was always a fan girl that adored him.. esp. Sakura..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Hey has anybody seen Kakashi?"  
  
The girls' shook their heads..  
  
"ugh.. where did that pervert go off again?"  
  
Then Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Anko he was diving underwater.. still in his mask..  
  
"Yo!" he said  
  
Anko got surprised and gave him a very beautiful gift .. a blow in the head.. she hurted him by her elbow.. And Kakashi pouted..  
  
Anko watched him as he got out to the shore..  
  
Gai sighed, if Kakashi does this again and again.. he'll be dead.. he never learns.. Gai said to himself  
  
Anko always kept a watchful eye on him , 'cause he might be peeking on girl's side of the hot spring...  
  
One time she caught him peeking..  
  
Flashback  
  
Anko was peeling her clothes off and wrapping the towel around her she headed for the hot spring, then she caught something at the corner of her eye..  
  
A man.. a silver haired man.. peeking at the holes of bamboos..  
  
Whoever it is she should kick his ass off!!!  
  
Wait.. silver haired man?(( wait was that silver or gray? Please tell me so I can edit..))hhmmn.. it's as if she had seen a silver-haired man before.. wait.. think Anko think.. hmmn.. silver.. KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She quietly tiptoed and when she was at his back she put her hands on her hips, she was a little embarrassed because she was wrapped in towel, but she should teach him an very good lesson..  
  
"Oi Kakashi.." Anko said lazily, she should have kicked him but if she kicked him.. you-know-what-will-happen  
  
Kakashi had heard this familiar voice before..  
  
He turned around..  
  
"YO!" he said smiling  
  
"What are you doing here pervert!?" she clenched her fist..  
  
"well... I dropped something here and found it.."  
  
Then he showed her his edition of.. Icha Icha Paradise.. or what is called Come Come Paradise..  
  
A vein popped out from her clenched fist as she saw the book... She was ready to kill him...  
  
She could.. but she was in a towel..  
  
In her mind she could imagine she was torturing Kakashi with all her might!!  
  
Kakashi stood up.. he knew this was going to happen so he tried to disappear  
  
But before he disappeared he was nearly punched by Anko ..  
  
But with his quick reflexes he dodged it one by one..  
  
At last Anko got really angry and had won by punching him on his stupid- perverted face...and he flew to the air..  
  
"ARGH! THAT STUPID PERVERT!" she said while she stomped to the girls' side..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Anko sighed heavily and went on swimming..  
  
Sunset had came and the people had now gone out of the beach.  
  
Sakura bathed and went outside to look at the beautiful sunset..  
  
She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on knees..  
  
The cool breeze swept her hair.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Neji beside her, he wasn't sitting but he was standing, like Sakura he looked at the sunset  
  
She stretched her legs and looked down, Neji still beside her..  
  
Flashback  
  
Then she saw Neji, she frowned but went on...  
  
"Ummn.. Neji-san?"  
  
He didn't say anything but she was sure he was listening  
  
"I'm very sorry.. because I .."  
  
"Go away!" he said coldly  
  
"I'm just going to say sorry and.."  
  
"Then now that you have said it go away!"  
  
"I.."  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
She frowned, tears starting to form in her eyes..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She didn't utter a word when she was with him, she just looked away..  
  
Why is that she is even here? Damned woman, I hope she doesn't even speak to me.. I can't stand her voice.. especially her forehead..ugh.. Neji said to himself  
  
'THAT NEJI!! CAN'T HE THINK OF ANY OTHER PLACE TO GO!! SITTING HERE BESIDE ME!!?? HOW DARE HIM!!!!!!?????? IF I CAN JUST.. JUST SLIT HIS THROAT OUT!!! HE DOESN'T EVEN SPEAK ANYWAY!!!!' as always Inner Sakura was going crazy again..o.o;;(sigh)  
  
"SAKURA-NECHAN!!!!!!!" Hikaru's voice broke the silence  
  
Sakura turned around, Neji 'hmph' but never looked at Hikaru.  
  
Sakura stood up and went to Hikaru..  
  
"What is it Hikaru?" Sakura asked  
  
Hikaru was panting heavily.  
  
"Sakura..nechan.. there ..is...a.." she said between her breaths  
  
"Hikaru rest first before you tell me what you want to say.."  
  
After Hikaru had rested  
  
"Sakura-onechan , there will be a festival tonight.. and I would like all of you to come!"  
  
"A festival?"  
  
Hikaru nodded  
  
"well.. let's ask the others.."  
  
Hikaru nodded with joy  
  
Sakura went inside the house with Hikaru  
  
"anou.. Anko-sensei..  
  
"Yes .. what is it Sakura?"  
  
"Well, Hikaru wants to tell you something.."  
  
"Hikaru?" Anko looked down  
  
"Hello, I'm Hikaru!"  
  
"I'm Anko" she said with a smile  
  
"Well, there will be a festival tonight and I would like all of you to come.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The traditional festival of Okinawa!" (I don't even know if they really have festival!)  
  
"Well.."  
  
"There will be a parade too!"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Pleasssse!! I want to go with Sakura-nechan too!!"  
  
"Okay we'll all go.."  
  
"You'll all have to wear kimonos!"  
  
"Kimono?"  
  
Hikaru nodded  
  
"What time?"  
  
"11 before midnight!"  
  
"Okay we'll all go!"  
  
Then Anko turned around..  
  
"MINNA WE'RE GOING TO A FESTIVAL WEAR YOUR KIMONOS OK!!??"  
  
"hai.." the others said lazily..  
  
Anko made another announcement..  
  
Sakura and Hikaru went out..  
  
"Sakura-nechan.. I'll see you at the festival bye!!"  
  
"Jaa!"  
  
"I won't go "said Sasuke  
  
"Why? It would surely be fun Sasuke"  
  
"I said I don't want to!"  
  
"Suit yourself Sasuke.." Anko continued "anyone who won't come will have to spend their whole days with Kakashi!"  
  
Kakashi.. who knows what he was doing.. well besides training they hate what Kakashi does to them .. the boring training.. and the involvement of a being a pervert..ugh.. who knows what he really does..  
  
'no way.. not with Kakashi!! ((does Sasuke call Kakashi : Kakashi- sensei??)) not with that.. that.. pervert.. after what he did to us!! Involving us to be beaten.. I'd rather come to the festival than be with Kakashi the whole day!!'  
  
"Okay I'll go!" Sasuke shouted  
  
"Ne-ji?" Anko turned to Neji  
  
Neji, who also thought the same hesitated at first but when he heard 'being with Kakashi everyday he changed his mind  
  
He sighed and went out to go to their own 'house' and into his room..  
  
Actually they were always at their teachers' house ...  
  
'hehe.. works everytime..' Anko said to herself..  
  
At 10 they were all ready..  
  
It was their 5th day and they all wanted to have a good memory in Okinawa..  
  
Sakura wore a pink kimono, Hinata in blue, Ino in red and Ten-ten in orange(will it look weird? Can't imagine..) Anko in green..  
  
All the boys wore the blue with a black? I'm sorry 'cause I'm not good at explaining things.. uhh.. well.. what Ieyasu always wore in saber Marionette J.. that one.. 


	8. Continuation

(this is a continuation from the last chapter, because the little clip said that the document is full for Word to handle.. :p)  
  
All the boys wore the blue with a black? I'm sorry 'cause I'm not good at explaining things.. uhh.. well.. what Ieyasu always wore in saber Marionette J.. that one..  
  
So they went to the Festival..  
  
"Hikaru-chan!" Shouted Sakura  
  
"Sakura-nechan!! Here!!" Hikaru waved back  
  
Sakura went to where Hikaru was and saw her mother and father  
  
"Konabanwa." She bowed and smiled to her parents, they did the same and was glad that Hikaru was going with a very nice person  
  
"Well Sakura please take care of Hikaru she's a little naughty sometimes.." After they have introduced their selves  
  
"No, I don't mind .."  
  
"Well off you go now!" her mother said  
  
"Be sure to be back before 12 ok?" added her father  
  
Hikaru nodded and pulled Sakura away from them and went to some interesting place..  
  
"Sakura-nechan isn't this cool!!!??" They went to a river with fireflies flying around it was a very good view..  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
"Sakura-nechan why don't we go to the uhh.. let's just go there!!"  
  
Hikaru again pulled Sakura and went somewhere..not very interesting..  
  
((ummn.. what's that called the one you fish with a tea net? A little net used to catch fishes in a little tank or aquarium..?? I don't know what's that called..))  
  
"Sakura-onechan do you know how to fish?"  
  
"Uh.. a little.."  
  
"Would you like to try?"  
  
"let's see.."  
  
Sakura paid the man and fished but failed it was hard to fish..  
  
So they went to another place..  
  
Parade show!  
  
People were in a long Dragon costume were somewhat like dancing around music was played and people's voices were really loud, then Sakura saw across from them Hinata and Ten-ten..  
  
Wait, Hinata and Ten-ten??  
  
INO!!! Where is Ino??  
  
'WHERE'S THAT FREAKIN' INO!!!!!?? DON'T TELL ME SHE'S FLIRTING AGAIN WITH 'MY' SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!! IF I COULD JUST – HER!!!!! OH, THAT FREAKIN' GIRL!!!' Inner Sakura stomped again and again, and Sakura was feeling a little lonely inside her and said to herself that she could not really get Sasuke...  
  
She sighed..  
  
"Sakura-onechan I want to show you something.." Then Hikaru held her hands and walked somewhere.. most very interesting!!  
  
A temple.. an aged temple that is like was .. old and rusty..  
  
Then they went inside, the inside was clean while the outside was not..  
  
It was a very simple temple an altar and 2 pillows for people to kneel down..  
  
They found an incense and held it tightly and lighted it up..  
  
It was a tradition..  
  
They kneeled down and closed her eyes and prayed  
  
Kami-sama please.. tell me .. what do I really feel inside .. what I mean is for him.. for my.. love.. why am I saying this? why do I love him? Please tell me my real feelings.. please tell me if.. if.. he's really the one for me.. I wished that he'll just like me or notice me.. for just once.. WHY ..AM I SAYING THIS!!  
  
She sighed and continued...  
  
Thank you.. thank you for making me.. thank you for making me strong... even though I'm not really that strong ... and .. thank you for everything that you had given me.. sorry for the bad things I had made.. and please forgive me for the sins that I had made.. especially on... Naruto... he's just.. just irritating that's why.. but please forgive me.. I wish that I will be strong in the future.. I wish that.. 'he'll' notice me.. even for once.. or even like me.. if I'm not asking too much.. please make me..  
  
She stopped and sighed again..  
  
Thank you Kami-sama.. and here my prayer ends.. Amen..  
  
She opened her eyes and put the incense in an incense holder..  
  
"Hikaru?" she said in a whisper..  
  
She went out and the sweet-scented breeze welcomed her..  
  
"Sakura-nechan!.."  
  
"Oh, Hikaru there you are.."  
  
"You're prayer is sooo long wasn't it?"  
  
"well something like that.."  
  
"Come on let's go now!"  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
They enjoyed every minute of the festival..  
  
Then Sakura bumped to Hinata and Ten-ten  
  
"Sakura you're here.." Ten-ten said  
  
"Where were you?" asked Hinata  
  
"oh, somewhere.. hehe"  
  
"Why won't you come with us?" Ten-ten suggested  
  
"Sure! Hikaru too.."  
  
"Of course" Hinata said with a smile on her face..  
  
"Uhh... where's.. Ino?" Sakura suddenly blurted out..  
  
"Ino?"  
  
"Well.. I saw her going with.. you know.. Sasuke.." Hinata said  
  
'AS I HAVE THOUGHT THAT FREAKIN' INO WAS WITH 'MY' SASUKE!!!! HOW DARE SHE!! GETTING MY SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!!!'  
  
Inner Sakura clenched her fists and a vein popped out  
  
'I'LL – NEXT TIME I SEE HER!!!!! UGH...ARRGHHHHH!!!!'  
  
o.o;;  
  
"Where will we go?" Ten-ten asked  
  
"oh no.. uhm.. guys, I think I have to.. pee.."  
  
They sweatdropped  
  
"Hikaru do you know where the c.r. is?" Sakura asked  
  
Hikaru nodded and showed her the way..  
  
"I'll come back okay?" with that Sakura went to the comfort room..  
  
After going there..  
  
She stopped and went to the river where they had seen the fireflies..  
  
But instead of seeing fireflies..  
  
.....  
  
SHORT CHAPTER AND A CLIFFHANGER!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Who do you think she saw instead of fireflies??  
  
Thanks for your reviews minna!!  
  
Millie-chan  
  
sigh Aww, I feel so sorry for Sakura-chan... I wish Kurenai-sensei had come likes KakaKurenai  
  
"Sakura took Neji, Ino took Sasuke and Ten-ten got hold of Lee"  
  
Is that a foreshadowing of the pairs? pouts It's all mixed up! And what the hell--LEE?? O.o  
  
LOL... from pebbles to boulders, ne, Sakura-chan?  
  
Naw... SasuSaku and NejiTenTen for me... Ech, another NejiSaku... sniff  
  
hey, don't get me wrong I didn't say that it was a inosasu and a tenlee!!!!!! AND I'LL NEVER PAIR INO WITH SASUKE IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SASUKE TO PAIR WITH ONLY SAKURA AND NO ONE!!! Ehem.. and tenlee?? Are ya serious?? Uh.. I've never read a fanfic with tenlee anyway..aw.. and come on.. it's not an inosasu and tenlee.. so don't get me wrong okay? Uhh.. do you hate sasusaku and nejisaku fics??  
  
Kurama1fangrl-Eiri  
  
plz let it be nejixsaku! plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz! great chapter btw! and plz update soon! ps: sakura call rock lee as Lee-san   
  
-uhh.. calm down kurama... there's a nejisaku here.. you don need to tell me..anyways.. thanks for telling me how Sakura calls Lee!!!  
  
Weirddramagirl  
  
stupid Sasuke going to get Sakura :p otherwise a funny chapter.  
  
-uhh.. please don't be mad at me!!! I really like sasusaku please don't be mad!! Ahh!! (hides)  
  
THNAX FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! And guess who Sakura saw instead of fireflies!! 


	9. Tears and smiles

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE – CHARACTERS OK!!! GET IT!! MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS IT!!! (choke)  
  
(ei, everybody.. maybe there's a little neji/saku here .. a little okay? And a little bit of naru/saku here.. bwekekekek and more cliffies!!!)  
  
Tears and smiles  
  
She stopped and went to the river where they had seen the fireflies..  
  
But instead of seeing fireflies..  
  
.....  
  
She saw..  
  
Sasuke and Ino together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( 0.0;; NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Her eyes widened seeing the two together, Ino was flirting with Sasuke while they were sitting, but Sasuke wasn't listening to Ino and wasn't paying attention to her..  
  
Her eyes widened with shock, her vision blurred by the tears that was forming in her eyes.. she covered her mouth with her hands and gasped with surprise..  
  
Tears fell from her eyes.. her heart beated fast.. she thought he liked Ino, but she misunderstood, she made a sound that Ino and Sasuke heard, Sasuke stood up and turned around and saw the crying Sakura..  
  
He looked very worried to see Sakura cry, so he changed his expression to a worried one  
  
"S-sakura?"  
  
Ino looked very annoyed because Sakura interrupted them and put her hands on her hips and looked at Sasuke and saw his worried face, Ino looked shocked as she saw Sasuke's worried face.. then she looked at Sakura who was crying , then ran away to somewhere else.. then she smirked she will tell Sakura everything that had happened, of course, a lie, she will make Sakura believe in every lie she say.. she will.. then Sasuke ran to catch Sakura but she disappeared so he had to find her..  
  
Sakura stopped somewhere she didn't know and climbed at a tree, she sat and cried then she saw a little flower beside her and picked it up,  
  
"You're lonely too aren't you?" she talked to the flower, she believed that flowers are not what others think are, not because her name was Sakura, but because she was born that way, to love flowers, and she always believed that when you talk to them they will listen to you and hear you out and will guide you, and flowers are one of the most beautiful things in the world..  
  
The wind blew past her as she cried and cried..  
  
"Ino won, she got Sasuke, and I lost to her.. I thought because I was his teammate I can get closer to him and.. and.. a-and.. he'll fall in love with me.. and.. he'll like me more.. m-more .. th-than that.. that pig!!"  
  
She cried as she confessed her feelings to the little flower, she held the flower gently in her hands and gulped as she looked at it..  
  
"but he... he .. I saw him.. with that stupid fat looking .. pi-pig.. I don't even know why, why he e-even liked.. a pig l-like.. that.. but me.. I'm.. a big foreheaded girl.. I'm ugly and.. and.. I .."  
  
She continued to cry again.. she leaned to the tree and let her thoughts flow out as she held the flower in her hands..  
  
"You understand e don't you? And I too .. u-understand you.. you're always.. always being stepped by.. by people who don't even care f-for you.. because they know you're... just a flower and have no feelings.. but you do have feelings.. d-don't you?"  
  
The wind blew her hair gently..  
  
"you're always insulted.. but you're beautiful right? I know what you're feelings are.. you want all the people to like you.. but you're always ignored and.. and.. they don't even care about you.. they like the flowers that are pretty right? But .. you're a f-flower.. and.. and.."  
  
She wiped her tears that were falling fast as she hiccupped  
  
"I know .. because I'm like that too.. I'm.. a good-for-nothing!.."  
  
her vision blurred and started to cry ...  
  
She spent 15 minutes crying and talking to the little flower that she held..  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
She looked up as she wiped her face..  
  
Sasuke..  
  
"What do you want!?" Sakura said rudely as she was crying more than ever.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.."  
  
'What he .. was saying sorry? The cold and mean Sasuke saying sorry to me? Why? He wasn't even like that.. he was heartless.. and.. and.. why ? ' she said to herself..  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"don't come here!"  
  
Sasuke jumped to the big branch Sakura was sitting on and stood quietly as Sakura turned her head around the other way, still holding the flower..  
  
Sasuke offered Sakura a tissue  
  
((TISSUE!! A DAMN TISSUE!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR HEAD UCHIHA!! TISSUE!! WHY DON'T YOU EVEN GIVE HER A HANKIE!!YOU'RE SO COLD AND HEARTLESS.. AND CHEAP!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
"hmph.."  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
Tears started to flow in her eyes, and fell down fast..  
  
Sakura kneeled in one knee and offered her the tissue as he.. smiled..  
  
((YEAH UCHIHA YOU'RE SOO SWEET BUT YOU'RE STILL CHEAP!!!!! YOU MIGHT WANT TO OFFER HER A HAND!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR HEAD MAN!! YOU'RE THE CHEAPEST GUY I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Sakura can feel the warm breeze that blew past them..  
  
She listened to the wind as if she the wind was talking to her..  
  
Then she turned her head around to see Sasuke's face by the light of the moon...  
  
She was stuck in his eyes.. those beautiful eyes that almost made her faint in the past, of course..  
  
"Sakura, you've misunderstood everything" he said calmly.. "it's not what you think.."  
  
((told ya there was an OOCness here!!))  
  
".."  
  
"it's not what you really think.."  
  
He sat down beside Sakura and looked at the moon..  
  
"Ino was beside me as usual flirting with me the whole night and that irritates me, I wished for someone to interrupt us so I can sneak away.. she makes me sick.."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened  
  
"...."  
  
"so it's not what you think.."  
  
Sasuke wiped the tears of Sakura..  
  
Sakura was shocked that Sasuke had wiped her tears..  
  
Is he really the Sasuke she knew?  
  
She stopped crying, she felt warm and cozy when Sasuke sat beside her..  
  
Then he looked at her and leaned closer.. closer..  
  
'What !! is he going to kiss me!!' she said to herself  
  
His intention was to kiss her on her cheek.. so he leaned closer.. slowly.. slowly..  
  
Closer.. closer.. closer, until she could feel his breath, she closed her eyes waiting for Sasuke to.. 'you know'..  
  
But...  
  
A crow chirped out and made them jump in fright and because of it Sasuke almost fell down from the branch.  
  
When he got to his balance he blushed madly..  
  
'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING SASUKE!!!!!!! GOING TO KISS SAKURA!! ARE YOU INSANE!! WHAT THE DAMN HECK WERE YOU DOING ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!! SHE'S JUST YOUR TEAMMATE AND FRIEND OKAY!!! YOU WENT HERE JUST TO EXPLAIN WHAT REALLY HAPPENED NOT TO KISS HER!!!!'  
  
he shouted to himself..  
  
((HELLYEAH!!!! YOU ARE INSANE SASUKE YOU ARE!! YOU ARE!! SHE'S MORE THAN YOUR TEAMMATE AND FRIEND!!! YAHOO!!!))  
  
'NO WAY SASUKE WAS.. GOING TO.. GOING TO.. KISS ME!! AHH!!!'  
  
Sakura touched her blushing face and shouted to herself about what happened.  
  
'HELLYEAH!!! SASUKE WAS GOING TO KISS ME !!!' Inner Sakura went crazy..  
  
A loud bang interrupted their thought..  
  
"oh no! it's already 12!" Sakura said  
  
"You're right..." Sasuke and Sakura turned to each other and blushed and turned to the opposite direction.. still blushing..  
  
They went to the festival..  
  
(--9-009-9—909-990-990-9-009-0  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sasuke's out of his mind hellyeah!!  
  
Dragon89  
  
Great chapter plz update soon. I hope it will have a Naru/Saku pairing. Update soon.  
  
-eheheehe.. I will!!  
  
Moonsong k'Shallia  
  
yay! kewl fic...as to the pairings, i'm thinking Kakashi x Anko and Neji x Sakura...hee hee...maybe a bit of Sasuke x Naruto if you like that sort of thing... anyway...more please!  
  
AHAHAHA!! ME 2!! I'M THINKING OF KAKAANKO TOO!! But I don't know if the readers will be glad if it will be a kakaanko... hehe nejisaku!!! Nejisaku!! Neji and saku rox!!! Yea! But.. uhh.. I don't like really like narusasu. Hehe  
  
Weirddramagirl  
  
I will still read the chapter even if there is sasuSaku because I don't want to miss any funnies. I will just make this face p  
  
OK! :D  
  
-thanx weirdramagirl!!  
  
Kurama1fangrl-Eiri  
  
calm down kurama calm down.. as I have said there will be a nejisaku ok? So you don't need to chant neji saku all the way k?  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR NEVER ENDING REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!!! 


	10. Extended!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.. GOD DOES DUH!!!  
  
Extended??!!  
  
"oh no! it's already 12!" Sakura said  
  
"You're right..." Sasuke and Sakura turned to each other and blushed and turned to the opposite direction.. still blushing..  
  
They went to the festival..  
  
They ran as fast as they can..  
  
Then they saw Ten-ten, Hinata and... Ino..  
  
Ugh... Ino she's here..hmph. (Sakura)  
  
"ummn.. where's Hikaru?"  
  
"Do you mean the little girl.. oh, she's so cute and sweet.. well, she went to her parents.. she said you were so late.." Hinata told her.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry..."  
  
"Why are you not on time anyway?" Ten-ten asked..  
  
Sakura sweatdropped  
  
"uh.. well.. because.. uhh... you see.."  
  
"She's been flirting with 'my' Sasuke-kun.." Ino said while drinking an orang juice..  
  
A vein popped out Sakura's head..  
  
THAT – INO SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEEN FLIRTING WITH 'MY' SASUKE-KUN!!!!! GUESS WHAT INO!!!!?? YOU LOSE!! SASUKE-KUN ALMOST KISSED ME!!! HE SAID THAT YOU MAKE HIM SICK!!! NOT TO MENTION CLOSE SASUEK-KUN TO PUKE!!! HA!! YOU GO DOWN INO-PIG!! HELLYEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Inner Sakura)  
  
'if I can just – that stupid Ino-pig!! If I can I will!!! Ugh..' Sakura said to herself, NTM Sakura said that too..  
  
Good thing that Sasuke wasn't there to hear the conversation of the girls'..  
  
Ten-ten raised an eyebrow..  
  
"You're lying Ino.. you're the one who's been flirting with 'my' Sasuke- kun! And you know what he-"before she could say the word 'kiss' she stopped  
  
"What?" it was Ino's turn to raise her eyebrow...  
  
"It's none of your bussiness.." Sakura crossed her arms and turned her head away..  
  
A vein popped from Ino's head... and she crushed the cup of the orange juice she was drinking..  
  
Hinata and Ten-ten kept quiet and sweatdropped  
  
Just then they heard a loud 'pak!'  
  
They looked up to see a firework..  
  
"WOW!" they all said together..  
  
Then different kinds of fireworks appeared..  
  
"so..beautiful.." Sakura murmured to herself..  
  
Sasuke was with Naruto,Lee,Neji,Shino,Kiba,Shikamaru and Chouji..  
  
And they were watching the beautiful fireworks..  
  
Uhh.. NTM Chouji was eating..  
  
They all met up with their teachers and Anko declared that they could spend the time eating because they haven't eaten dinner yet. They went to a little store and ate.. unfortunately.. Kakashi was paid for it all..hihihi..  
  
"This bento is delicious.." Anko said while she was eating..  
  
Naruto and Chouji were eating so fast and Naruto choked, Hinata offered him his water...  
  
"Thanks Hinata!" (uhh.. how does Naruto call Hinata? Hinata-chan? Or just Hinata.?.)  
  
Hinata nodded and blushed.. and was now fidgeting her fingers  
  
Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was eating quitly, beside him was Neji who was, too, eating quietly.. they were alike they were cold, mean, emotionless, hard-working, strong and always wanted peace..(sigh)  
  
Then something came to her mind..  
  
THEY'RE SO CUUUUUUUTE!!!!!! Huh?Sakura why did you even say that??? Neji!! Sasuke was the one whom I was saying cute.. n-not Neji..no way..  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura mentally slapped herself for being foolish and blushed unconcsiously..  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" asked Hinata while Sakura was still blushing..  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality..  
  
"Huh?Oh, yes I am!! Hehe.." Sakura continued eating..  
  
She still looked at the 'two' from time to time..  
  
When they finished eating they enjoyed watching the parade and riding the boats..  
  
(DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM !!)  
  
Gai and Kakashi and Anko were on the same boat..  
  
"GET WITH IT KAKASHI!! HURRY UP!" Anko ordered (okay, Anko has been like.. out of her character than in the anime Naruto ne? but this is a fic not an anime..)  
  
Kakashi was untying the knot that held the boat to the ground..  
  
Anko was getting angrier..  
  
Gai sighed and helped Kakashi...  
  
Then Anko calmed down..  
  
Anko sat on the middle of the small boat ( I don't really know what a little boat is called so I call it a little boat k?)  
  
Kakashi and Gai rowed..  
  
Neji and sakura and Sasuke were on the same boat.. (AIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(DUM DUM DUM DUM!!!)  
  
Sakura sat on the edge of the little boat and looked at the two boys who rowed..  
  
THEY BOTH LOOK SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!!! OH, SAKURA STOP IT!!!! ARGH!!! (Sakura was telling herself.. not Inner Sakura)  
  
Sakura blushed a little and looked up at the sky and saw the colorful fireworks that danced around the dark gloomy sky..  
  
Then she wondered...  
  
Why is Neji and Sasuke here!?  
  
Why did they even picked to be with me!!!??  
  
On the other boat was Naruto(who was pouting) and Hinata (don't even start me with a naruhina fic!!) and Shino  
  
On the other was Ino, Shikamaru (don't even start me with an inoshika fic!!) and Lee(who was also pouting)  
  
On the other boat was Chouji(still eating) Ten-ten and Kiba..  
  
(hey, that's not the pairs I'm going to make okay!?)  
  
All of the girls were staring up at the sky watching the fireworks as they popped out of nowhere.. and the boys thought it was a torture.. even to Gai and Kakashi..(Sigh)  
  
Unluckily. Neji and Sasuke were facing each other, and had been glaring to each other for some time since they hopped on to the little boat, they were doing eye-contacts..  
  
(Hey, I don't know why!! But why is Neji ... like.. mad at Sasuke? o.O)  
  
After boating they tried to look at stalls' who sell something interesting.. they bought some.. well after that they had so much fun until 2 am in the morning.. and went on and on ...  
  
The next day Sakura woke up with a refreshing start and bathed and changed to her summer dress..  
  
It was their 6th day and she was.. sad because theye were now going away..  
  
She went down to go to their teachers' house or which they call the main house because that's where they usually go to.  
  
Then she saw Sasuke reading a book.. she went down and went to the back of the sofa where he was sitting and looked at the book he was reading and said:  
  
"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she greeted her usual greeting  
  
Sasuke jumped in surprise and saw Sakura behind him smiling happily..  
  
"uhh.. how long have you been here?" Sasuke asked..  
  
"Just now.."  
  
"oh.."  
  
Sasuke putted down his book and went to the refrigerator to get some cold water..  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" she said, hands on her back with her usual smile..  
  
"hn?" he said while he was drinking  
  
"Well.." she didn't know what topid to start with "did you have fun last night?" Sakura popped out  
  
"I ..."  
  
Sakura waited for an answer  
  
"a little.." he said finishing his water  
  
"A little... why a little?"  
  
"because.."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"it's none of your bussiness." He said coldly  
  
"oh.." Sakura frowned  
  
Flashback "so it's not what you think.."  
  
Sasuke wiped the tears of Sakura..  
  
Sakura was shocked that Sasuke had wiped her tears..  
  
Is he really the Sasuke she knew?  
  
She stopped crying, she felt warm and cozy when Sasuke sat beside her..  
  
Then he looked at her and leaned closer.. closer..  
  
'What !! is he going to kiss me!!' she said to herself  
  
His intention was to kiss her on her cheek.. so he leaned closer.. slowly.. slowly..  
  
Closer.. closer.. closer, until she could feel his breath, she closed her eyes waiting for Sasuke to.. 'you know'..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Somehow, that memory still rings in her mind..  
  
"Okay.." she said and ran off to the main house  
  
Sasuke sighed..  
  
Glad that she's not here anymore..  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
Sakura slowly walked to the main house thinking if it was really the Sasuke that she had seen..  
  
Sakura mentally scolded herself and said that she should not worry about these things since it was their 6th day..  
  
"Sakura-nechan!!!!" Hikaru ran to Sakura waving happily..  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"Sakura-nechan did you have fun last night?"  
  
"y-yes I have!"  
  
"Sakura-nechan why weren't you there in time?"  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry Hikaru.."  
  
"it's all right!"  
  
Hikaru flashed her big smile  
  
"Hikaru!!" her mother called her  
  
"Sakura-nechan I have to go now !! bye!!" Hikaru said as she waved to her  
  
Sakura waved back  
  
Then she saw everyone cleaning the room..  
  
"Hey big foreheaded-girl! Won't you come here and help us!?" Ino the pig said  
  
"Okay okay.."  
  
".."  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"Pick up that box and put it there.." Ino said as she pointed to a corner  
  
"okay okay madame!" she put a hard and loud voice on the last word  
  
After cleaning and packing up they swam to the beach..  
  
Sakura splashed Ino with the cold and salty water  
  
"Right in your face!!" Ino splashed the water to Sakura's face..  
  
"Revenge is soo sweet!!" Sakura said as she splashed back  
  
The two continued to splash each other with the salty water of the beach  
  
"Hey big foreheaded-girl why don't we make sandcastles!?" Ino suggested  
  
"Winner or loser?"  
  
"All right!"  
  
The two went ot the shore and made their own sandcastle  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Hinata said  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
And the four of them made their own sandcastles..  
  
Unfortunately.. none of them won... their sandcastle was ruined by the water..  
  
They all sighed and continued playing and swimming..  
  
Then night came and they celebrated their last day at Okinawa  
  
They wore their best dresses and on with the celebration!  
  
This was one of their memorable night..in Okinawa..  
  
Just then the Hokage came..  
  
They all stopped waever they were doing..  
  
"I have a very special announcement for you everybody.."  
  
A questioned look was plastered all over their faces  
  
"What is it Hokage-sama?" Anko asked sudddenly  
  
'Well. Our vacation here at Okinawa is extended for 2 more weeks!"  
  
They didn't shout yell or scream .. they were all quiet..  
  
Anko dropped the glass that she was holding, Ino fell to the floor, Everyone sweatdropped..  
  
Only the voices of people are heard, and the sound of the creaking grasshopper(was the grasshopper the one that makes sound? If it isn't what insect?)  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted together  
  
"Why?" the Hokage asked  
  
"we.. we have prepared for everything .. then then.." Anko said  
  
"Well.. that's all I'll say goodbye and enjoy!" The Hokage disappeared before they knew it, because the Hokage knew they will kill him if he doesn't dissapear immediately..  
  
They all sighed but the celebration continued..  
  
They fixed their things and after that they all went to bed.. a little upset and a little happy..  
  
Sakura was the first one to wake up..  
  
She bathed and dressed up and went out to sniff some fresh air..  
  
As she was walking she saw Hikaru and her parents doing something..  
  
"May I help you Mrs.Hashimaru?" Sakura asked  
  
"Why thank you Sakura!" Hikaru's mother said  
  
Sakura helped Mrs.Hashimaru to put up their store sign which says:  
  
Pouji  
  
"umn.. may I ask you something Mrs.Hashimaru?" Sakura started a topic  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"We're putting up a new store!" Hikaru said  
  
"We are going to sell foods that will satisfy our customers" Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
"But just the three of you?"  
  
"Yes, but we can do It! " Mrs.Hashimaru said with a cheerful smile  
  
"But.. what if there are many customers?"  
  
"oh, we can do it.."  
  
"Why don't I help you?" sakura volunteered  
  
"Oh no Sakura it's okay.."  
  
"No, really I mean it Mrs.Hashimaru"  
  
"You'll just be tired Sakura.."  
  
"It's okay I'm bored!" Sakura said happily  
  
"But we can't pay you.."  
  
"You don't need to pay me Mrs.Hashimaru! I just want to help.."  
  
"Well.."  
  
".."  
  
"If that's what you want! Then okay!"  
  
"Yey!!!" Sakura said happily  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan.."  
  
"You're welcome Mrs.Hashimaru!"  
  
They both smiled as well as Hikaru and her father..  
  
"When will you open up Mrs.Hashimaru?" Sakura asked  
  
"A little later!"  
  
"okay!"  
  
"Sakura do you have an apron?" Mr.Hashimaru said  
  
"uhh.. I don't think so.. oh yes I have one!"  
  
"Well you might use it today!" Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
She went to the their house and picked her apron and went back to the store..  
  
"I'm here!!"  
  
"Well then let's start!" Mrs.Hashimaru cheerfully said  
  
A little while later customers started coming..  
  
"IRASHAII" they cheerfully said  
  
"I'd like to have a ramen .." the man said  
  
"And I'll have an ice cream.." the other woman said  
  
"Hai.." said Sakura and she said the order to Hikaru and Hikaru said it to her parents..  
  
Hours later more customers kept on coming and they kept theirselves pretty busy  
  
The people in the main house noticed that Sakura isn't there..  
  
Naruto went out to find her...  
  
999-9-00-9098969-790690648686  
  
YEY!!! Long chapter hope you liked it!!  
  
I aM taMi xPp  
  
was it SASUKE? BWAHHAHAH you update pretty fast i swear i just saw you update twice in like ten minutes o.o  
  
HAAHAHAHAHA!!! Yeah and I updated twice because of the continuation! Yeah!! Pretty fast huh? And I swear it was half not half yes it was Sasuke!!!! or so I think....  
  
weirdramagirl  
  
hm... I think she should see Ino cuddling with sasuke or something. Its evil... but funny.  
  
Hey you are absolutely right!!!!  
  
Kashisenshey  
  
SAKURA AND INO SUCK ...umm i mean damn they are so troublesome{except Temari}why am i saying this u better update soon or ill send a pack of ...so troublesome  
  
Wh-what do you m-mean by that!!!??? Okay okay I'll update soon! Please don't be mad at me!! What do you mean by you sending something and.. what do you mean by sakura and ino was troublesome? What do you mean by that?  
  
Kurama1fangrl-Eiri  
  
Yay! I love every chapter of this story! plz update soon!  
  
HEHE THANX!!! !  
  
THANX MINNA!!  
  
I was going to say this on the last chapter.. but forgot to.. about Sakura talking to the flower.. I don't really know if she talks to them.. but.. I do.. I talk to non-living things.. even to trees and flowers.. even the rain!! You might think I'm weird .. but it's true.. I really do.. because for me it's a sign of respect to God's creation.. sometimes I talk to my stuff toys when I'm lonely.. sometimes when I beg the rain to stop.. it does!! Haha!! Er.. well.. those words that Sakura said were from me.. because that's why I think.. sometimes people would just step on flowers because they know.. "it will grow anyway.. so what!?" but I really care for them.. sometimes if I accidentally do something bad.. even to things sometimes I say a quick sorry! And I tell them "I hope you'll forgive me! Sorry!" ..I even talk to a ballpen! Well.. that's all..  
  
Zai Jian! 


	11. The Haunted House

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters!!  
  
The haunted house..  
  
(THE BEST PART..uhh... for me.. I don't know if it will be good.. for you... n.n;;)  
  
After the long hours of working at Pouji..  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan without your help we could have looked like mummies right now!" Mrs.Hashimaru joked  
  
"hehe.. that's no problem Mrs.Hashimaru!"  
  
"Well.. I have something to tell you.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Did you know that even here in Okinawa we have.. haunted houses here?"  
  
Sakura trembled..  
  
She shook her head, she had the feelings of fear, excitement and curiosity  
  
"Well.. do you want to go there? With your friends?" Mrs.Hashimaru asked  
  
"Well.. I don't know.." she scratched her neck  
  
"Why don't we tell them?"  
  
"well..." Sakura wanted to know if there were really and truly there were ghosts there so she nodded  
  
They went to the main house and Mrs.Hashimaru talked to everybody  
  
"REALLY!! THERE IS!!??" Anko's eyes brightened hearing the word 'ghost'  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
"WE WILL ABSOLUTELY GO!!" Anko said still happy  
  
"But.. Anko-sensei.." Ino said  
  
"Why Ino? Being a scaredy cat.. or what I mean is.. scaredy pig?"  
  
Ino was getting angry..  
  
"Why you.. how dare you insult me!!??"  
  
A war between the two broke out... and protests were heard..  
  
Neji and Sasuke stood quietly ... smirking..  
  
'hmph.. ghosts? Who ever is afraid of that? This would be interesting.. I thought the vacation here is a waste of time.. I'll surely go.. those stupid cowards.. afraid of a ghost? It's just an imagination created by fear..'  
  
(Neji)  
  
' I'll surely go..'  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
"OKAY EVERYBODY! TONIGHT WE ARE GOING TO WHERE THE HAUNTED HOUSE IS! LIKE IT OR NOT!" Anko announced, smiling  
  
Everybody groaned except for Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Chouji(eating) , Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Sakura.. to be short all of the boys and Sakura, or, all of the girl groaned except Sakura  
  
'this would be really fun..'  
  
(Kakashi)  
  
Under his mask Kakashi was smirking.. he was thinking of something dirty.. joke!!.. he was thinking of something okay!  
  
'This haunted house thing will surely be fun.. really fun'  
  
(Mrs.Hashimaru)  
  
Like Kakashi they were thinking of something.. something very.. very..  
  
Night came..  
  
Anko was the readiest of them all..  
  
She giggled in excitement everytime she thinks of ghosts, all day she was dreaming about what will happen, never even took a watch on Kakashi, who was lucky... for now  
  
They went to the old haunted house as Anko jumped in excitement, she was the one who was hyper to see ghosts, the other girls except Sakura didn't like the idea of going to the dark, scary, old haunted house..  
  
Like Anko, Neji and Sasuke were very excited, but Neji and Sasuke just didn't show..  
  
They wanted to see their dumb faces when they see a ghost...this would be fun, they thought  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru was with her daughter Hikaru  
  
Hikaru was beside her mother who was announcing who goes with who  
  
The teachers of course were all together  
  
Anko didn't mind she wanted to see a ghost!  
  
"Please let me be with sakura-chan.. I wanna be with Sakura-chan!! Ooh.. I wane be paired with her!!" Naruto muttered  
  
"I wanna be paired with Sakura-san!! Oh please let it be us.." Lee did what Naruto did..  
  
The two crossed their fingers hoping it would happen..  
  
Unfortunately, it was too late..  
  
Neji, Sakura and Sasuke  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Lee said together  
  
"I WANNA BE PAIRED WITH 'MY' DEAR SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto pleaded  
  
"I WANT TO BE PAIRED WITH MY 'DARLING'!!!!" Lee said (I just exaggerated okay?)  
  
All of them sweatdropped including Sakura..  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru announced the pairs while the two pleaded to be with their 'dear Sakura-chan'  
  
'DAMN WHY WITH THAT STUPID WEAKLING!!? PLUS WITH THAT STUPID UCHIHA BOY!?'  
  
(Neji)  
  
'.... Hmph..'  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
Naruto, Hinata and Lee  
  
Ten-ten, Kiba and Ino  
  
Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru  
  
(HEY THAT'S NOT THE PAIR OKAY!!? Except nejisakusasu)  
  
"Okay, this is what you'll do.. at the other end of the house you'll see a table you'll put this.." Mrs.Hashimaru held up a card "into the table, all of you will go into different doors..."  
  
The house was bigger than a normal house.... Scary..  
  
"But all of you can find the way to the table.."  
  
Ten-ten raised her hand..  
  
"uh.. what kind of table?"  
  
"Well, it's on the very top floor of the house.."  
  
"VERY TOP FLOOR!!!???" Ino, Ten-ten and Sakura shouted  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded quietly  
  
"But it will be a long way up there because there are some floors that are broken and some rooms are very impossible to get in because it needs a key.. so it's like a maze.."  
  
"A maze? So you mean if we don't find the way to the top floor where the table is.. the longer we find it.." Sakura said  
  
"The longer you'll be in the dark.." Mrs.Hashimaru continued  
  
"But we have flashlights.. d-don't we?" Ino said as she trembled  
  
"Yes.." Mrs.Hashimaru looked at Hikaru and Hikaru nodded  
  
Hikaru distributed flashlights to everyone... lucky, it was individual..  
  
"But, you must always remember this.. don't be separated with your partners.. or else.. the exit is very hard to find.. you might get lost.."  
  
Their eyes twitched  
  
Anko was still excited, and so is Kakashi.. because he had something to do..  
  
Kakashi went to talk with Mrs.Hashimaru  
  
"Mrs.Hashimaru.."  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-san?"  
  
"What are you going to do wait here outside?"  
  
"Nope.."  
  
"Then what will you do?"  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru smiled  
  
"aahh.." Kakashi said as if he understood what Mrs.Hashimaru said "so it means you're going to scare them.. but.. I thought this was a haunted house?"  
  
"Yes, it is Kakashi-san.. "  
  
"but.."  
  
"Tonight is full moon.." Mrs.Hashimaru looked up  
  
"Ghosts appear here every full moon.."  
  
"I see.. but why is it that you want them to bring cards?"  
  
"They are very special Kakashi-san.. you will know when we have all gathered later..  
  
"I see Mrs.Hashimaru.."  
  
"Well, good luck then.."  
  
"Where are you going Mrs.Hashimaru?"  
  
"To the very top floor"  
  
"You know the way?"  
  
"Yes, I know every way.."  
  
Kakashi smiled under his mask and went back to the trembling crowd and to the excited Anko..  
  
As Hikaru distributed the flashlights she also distributed the weird looking cards..  
  
Sakura looked at them, their card was a bird with a horn at its head and has a very long beak and the bird was pure red!! As in bloody red!! And its claws are very, very sharp and long!!  
  
"Let's go.." Neji ordered  
  
Sasuke looked away and went one of the doors  
  
Ino was looking at her 'dear' Sasuke-kun  
  
And glared angrily at Sakura who was still looking at the card while walking  
  
Sakura was a little bit scared because Neji was with 'them' but she eased a little because her Sasuke-kun was there, but what she was afraid of... is because they might kill each other..  
  
As they went inside the dark, gloomy house  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed  
  
Neji and Sasuke turned around to see Sakura not moving  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke said  
  
Sakura pointed to the wall as her hand trembled  
  
"Sakura it's just a spider.."  
  
"But I'm scared of spiders!!" (is she scared of spiders?) Sakura said  
  
The spider moved  
  
"EEK!!!" Sakura trembled and hid behind Sasuke's back  
  
"What's the matter with you!!??" Neji shouted  
  
Neji was already irritated of Sakura's stupid shouting, just because of a spider  
  
Sasuke glared at Neji and walked on..  
  
Sakura silently followed with her whole body shaking in fear  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"AHH!!!" Ino screamed as she saw a cockroach slid into a hole  
  
"What's the matter with you Ino?" Kiba asked  
  
"A c-c-cockroach!!" Ino said  
  
"Come on .." Kiba ordered  
  
"ARF ARF!!" Akamaru barked (as if we can understand you Akamaru... hello?)  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Do you think there are really ghosts here? Hinata? Lee?" Naruto asked  
  
"uhh.. I don't r-really know N-naruto-kun.." (does Hinata call Naruto , Naruto-kun? Or Naruto-san?)  
  
"..." Lee said nothing but just walked on..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"uhh.. Chouji do you think you should stop eating now?" Shikamaru asked  
  
"shro.. (no) "Chouji said.. you won't understand it because there's food in his mouth  
  
Not to mention Chouji was eating so loudly..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Sakura was holding the shirt of Sasuke (the back) because she was afraid something might pop out suddenly  
  
He didn't mind one bit not because she was Sakura, her teammate, but because he didn't mind, he doesn't need to anyway  
  
Then Sakura let go of Sasuke's t-shirt  
  
But still, he didn't mind  
  
Then Neji and Sasuke were walking fast..  
  
Just then the wooden floor which Sakura was standing on, broke  
  
Her foot was stuck on the hole..  
  
She tried to get her foot out  
  
And Neji and Sasuke were now far away  
  
((HOW DARE YOU LEAVE BEHIND POOR SAKURA... YOU...YOU.. UGH!!!!))  
  
She tried again, but failed  
  
"oh no.." she muttered to herself  
  
"Neji-san!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!!" She tried calling for help (hey, I don't know if that's what Sakura calls Neji okay?)  
  
Sasuke turned around to see Sakura was gone  
  
Sasuke ran to where sakura is, neji didn't mind so he just stood there all alone, never even caring for Sakura  
  
((WHY YOU DAMN NEJI!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SAKURA BEHIND!! YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART! YOU.. YOU.. ARGH!!!!! – YOU!!))  
  
"Oh no.." Sakura looked up to see the running Sasuke towards her  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
Sasuke saw that her foot was stuck on the hole..  
  
Sasuke punched the floor and other rotten woods came out easily so now her foot was now unstuck!!  
  
'SASUKE-KUN IS JUST SOO NICE!!! HELLYEAH I AM SOOO LUCKY!!! SASUKE-KUN, MY LOVE!!!'  
  
(Inner Sakura)  
  
"Th-thanks Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said as she blushed  
  
Sasuke just nodded  
  
Then again they set out to find the 'table'  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
The wind blew and it sounded like a woman's voice..  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shrieked  
  
"N-naruto-kun.. it was just the.. the wind.." Hinata said looking down  
  
"Oh... hehe okay.."  
  
"Yeh Naruto it was just the wind.. why are you a scaredy cat?" Lee said crossing his arms  
  
"Why you!" Naruto said  
  
They were about to start a war when  
  
"Please.. N-naruto-kun.. Lee-san.. p-please s-stop fighting..." Hinata stuttered  
  
The two stopped and looked away muttering under their breaths..  
  
Hinata smiled unconsciously..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Ino trembled and trembled.. she shook  
  
"Ino, are you okay?" Ten-ten said  
  
"N-no.. I mean yes!" she said with a fake smile  
  
"Ino don't lie to me I know you're already scared..  
  
Ino looked away..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Anko, Kakashi and Gai walked down the dark hall while holding their flashlights  
  
Anko was grinning happily..  
  
"Hey, Kakashi?" Gai started a conversation  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you scared?" he calmly asked  
  
"No, how about you?"  
  
"Me? The great Gai? No way I'm not scared you know.. "  
  
"Oh really?" he teased  
  
"Yes, I do Kakashi!"  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"I heard you say something..."  
  
"So then you heard it.. why ask if you heard it?"  
  
A vein popped out of Gai's head  
  
"Because I didn't understand okay!"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Did you see that Kakashi?" Gai pointed to their left  
  
"No.." he lied  
  
"Well.." just then a white thing appeared as they turned to their left, the two saw this except the excited Anko and their eyes widened at the sight  
  
"What's happening?" Anko asked  
  
"N-nothing..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head  
  
Anko looked at Gai and shrugged then she looked at the front continuing to walk  
  
When Anko was in front of them they looked away and breathed hard, panting as their eyes widened by seeing a white thing appear...  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Wait I'll go inside.. you two go there.." Sasuke said as he entered the room..  
  
Neji didn't like to obey Sasuke but he did there was nothing to do anyway..  
  
But why with Sakura!! (Neji)  
  
Neji put his hand on his pocket while the other one held the flashlight  
  
Sakura held the flashlight in two hands as she shivered looking from left to right seeing if there was anything..  
  
Just then something appeared right in front of her eyes...  
  
"AAAHHH!!" she dropped her flashlight  
  
She shrieked as she saw the thingeh appear right in front of her own eyes!!!  
  
Neji noticed this and turned to Sakura  
  
Accidentally, Sakura wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and fell down  
  
While the 'accident' went on Neji dropped his flashlight  
  
Sakura buried her trembling face in Neji's chest  
  
Just when they realized what position they are on..  
  
Sakura was on top of the shocked Neji  
  
Even though Neji won't allow this thing to happen he should have dodged it, but he was too confused of what to do and fell down with her, he didn't move a single muscle and just let Sakura on top of him, he was too shocked too move  
  
(( OOCness HELLYEAH!!!) OH YEAH!!!!))  
  
Their flashlight were on the ground a little away from them..  
  
Sakura looked up to see Neji's dark face, because their flashlights were on the floor that's why they can't see their faces  
  
As she looked up to see Neji's face she blushed, as red as a tomato, her arms still wrapped in Neji's neck  
  
They both blushed hard  
  
Yes, Hyuuga Neji, the strong, cold, mean, emotionless, ignorant boy, hard- working boy was now blushing, now, he blushed as Sakura was looking at him, more than that.. on top of him  
  
He didn't realize that they were both blushing hard when they heard Sasuke's voice  
  
"Hey!" Sasuke said as he lighted the room with his flashlight  
  
The two snapped to reality and stood up, still blushing picking up their flashlights and looking away from each other..  
  
Sakura couldn't help but blush so she went to reunite with her Sasuke-kun..  
  
"S-sasuke-kun! I'm here.."  
  
"Sakura.." Sasuke already noticed that Sakura was blushing, and doubted that something happened  
  
As Neji snapped back to reality he tried to shake off the feeling when Sakura was on top of him...  
  
He couldn't shake it off, and tried to get his mask back again, but little did he know that his mask will only try to hide his feelings... for a little while..  
  
Neji walked to where Sasuke and Sakura is and walked with them..  
  
"So did you find the way?" Neji asked  
  
"A little..."  
  
Neji just nodded and kept silent again, he tried snapping back to reality as his thought turned to Sakura again, who was looking down trying to hide her blush..  
  
((I'm sorry Inner Sakura but I can't let you speak!! I can't let you ruin the moment!!!! Gomen!!))  
  
Sasuke was thinking that something had happened while he was gone..  
  
"Sakura can you look inside there.." Sasuke pointed to a brown wooden door...  
  
Sakura nodded and opened the creaking door and went inside  
  
As Sakura was now inside exploring the room..  
  
"What did you do to her Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked  
  
"What do you mean Uchiha?"  
  
"What did you do to her? Something happened... don't try to lie to me Hyuuga.."  
  
"Why do you even care Uchiha?"  
  
"Because..." he paused.. "Because she is my teammate and I won't let anything happen to herm okay?"  
  
"hmph.. whatever Uchiha.."  
  
"Answer me Hyuuga!"  
  
"If I don't?"  
  
"AAAHHH!!" a loud scream was heard from Sakura and the conversation of the two broke and they went inside the room and turned to see Sakura trembling in fear..  
  
"What happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Anko turned the knob and opened the door..  
  
They saw the table  
  
"Is this the end of the fun?" Anko said, disappointed  
  
"Not yet Anko-san.." it was Mrs.Hashimaru sitting down at a chair  
  
"Mrs.Hashimaru! You're already here!"  
  
"Yes I am Anko-san" Mrs.Hashimaru smiled and went to them  
  
"What do you mean by not yet?"  
  
"The fun is just starting Anko-san.."  
  
"REALLY!!!" Anko's eyes brightened, and there she was again buried in so much happiness  
  
"Yes.." Mrs.Hashimaru sweatdropped  
  
Anko jumped up and down..  
  
((yes, even though she's just an examiner... she jumps up and down like a child))  
  
"I have a favor to ask you Anko-san, Kakashi-san, Gai-san.."  
  
"Our pleasure Mrs.Hashimaru.." Kakashi said  
  
"Well.."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Just as Naruto and Lee was about to take another step..  
  
'click..clicky-tick-tack-pak-kruuuuu' a creaking like sound made its way to their ears  
  
Then they saw a dark figure making its way slowly to them..  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto and Lee screamed and ran as fat as they can  
  
"Huh? Naruto-kun!! Lee-san!! Wait f-for m-me!!" Hinata said catching up to the two..  
  
Hinata was not at all scared but she was curious about that thing..  
  
Then Hikaru appeared  
  
"Huh? What was that all about?" Hikaru said and shrugged  
  
The dark figure was actually Hikaru, and the creaking sound was the door..  
  
(sigh)  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Now.." Shikamaru said  
  
He was trying to open the door.  
  
"Didn't Mrs.Hashimaru say that other doors are locked Shikamaru?" Shino said coolly  
  
"Oh yeah.." Shikamaru was already tired  
  
"Let me.." Chouji punched the poor old door and when he made a hole on the door he opened it from the outside, putting his hand inside the hole..  
  
"Good work, Chouji!" Shikamaru said  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"We will gladly do that Mrs.Hashimaru" Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask..  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Whew!! That was sooo tiring!!! After I finished this I can't anymore!! But I have to!! I still have another fiction to type!! Ahh!! Sorry for updating so late..  
  
I don't type on Sundays that's why.. hehe  
  
Thanks for your reviews!! 


	12. Full Moon partI

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters DUH!!!!  
  
Full moon  
  
(Guess what the triangle is!! I know you do!!)  
  
"We will gladly do that Mrs.Hashimaru" Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Meanwhile, let's go to Sakura, Sasuke and Neji  
  
"Insects... they.. they.. then something flew over me... ack!!" Sakura then covered her head with her hands  
  
"It's just insects Sakura" Sasuke said "Let's go.." Sasuke offered her a hand  
  
Sakura accepted and slowly stood up with the offered hand of Sasuke, then after she stood up he let go  
  
Sakura was puzzled..  
  
Then they continued to go on with the you know..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
After the long minutes of running they finally stopped and Naruto gasped for air, while his eyes widened in shock and so is Lee  
  
"What happened?" Hinata asked as she stopped running  
  
"W-we s-s-saw.. a ..." Naruto stuttered  
  
"GHOST!!!!!!" Lee and Naruto said together  
  
"But.. why didn't I see it?" Hinata said  
  
"You didn't H-hinata... but we.. we ... we did!" Naruto said in shock  
  
"A-are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him blushing  
  
"A... no.. I think.. yes... a little..no.." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck  
  
"That was close, we better find the table quickly so we can get out of here already!" Lee said  
  
Hinata and Naruto nodded in agreement  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Hey, don't you think it's locked Ten-ten?" Ino said  
  
"No, it's not it's not locked.." Ten-ten said, she was opening the knob of a door  
  
"But."  
  
"Here!" They opened the door and saw Mrs.Hashimaru  
  
"Hello! You made it!" Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
"But where is Gai-sensei and.." Ten-ten said  
  
"Well, they aren't here yet.." Mrs.Hashimaru lied  
  
"Oh.. so we get to go home now!" Ino said pleading  
  
"Well, we need to wait for the others, and we are going to do something very special.." Mrs.Hashimaru said, winking, that was a dangerous sign  
  
"Oh no.." They muttered  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
While Sasuke, Sasuke and Neji walked they heard the howls of the dogs?  
  
"What w-was that Sasuke-kun!!??" Sakura said clinging to his shirt  
  
"That was just the dogs Sakura..." Sasuke said  
  
Sasuke opened the knob of a door...  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru, Ino, Ten-ten and Kiba was there  
  
"So you finally made it!" Mrs.Hashimaru said rising from her chair  
  
"Yokatta..." Sakura whispered  
  
Ino saw Sakura clinging to her dear Sasuke-kun and got angry, Sakura didn't notice this..  
  
It was a big room and had big windows the only lights that made that big room lighted was from the flames of the torches, lamps and moon's light..  
  
It was very dark and scary...  
  
Then they put their card on the table next to the cards of Ino's..  
  
Sakura did not want to sit so she went to the window and opened it, the cool night breeze blew her pink hair..  
  
She sighed, it made her feel comfortable somehow, even if they call this a haunted house, she felt at home, she felt she saw this somewhere, the feeling was just so... so..  
  
She stared at the new full moon, half of it was covered by gray clouds...  
  
It feels like as if she was attracted to the moon... just like..  
  
"Hey, you.." someone interrupted her dreamy thoughts  
  
She looked around to see someone in a ponytail..  
  
Ino..  
  
"Why Ino-pig?" she raised an eyebrow  
  
Ino was folding her arms and looked seriously at Sakura  
  
"Why are you flirting with 'my' Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Hey he's not yours Ino-pig and nobody will except me.." she turned her head away and looked at the moon again  
  
"Hey, hey big foreheaded girl, don't try ta piss me off!"  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Then you'll..." she clenched her fists  
  
Sakura wasn't listening to the scolding of Ino and looked at the new full moon  
  
"Hey!!!!! Are you listening!!!!" Ino shouted at Sakura's ears  
  
"huh?" Sakura snapped back to reality  
  
As a war broke out between the two, Neji and Sasuke were looking at her  
  
Sakura of course..  
  
((sorry readers but I can't hack to Sasuke and Neji's mind... I'm very sorry I'll just try later okay?))  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"uhh... it's getting cold around here.." Naruto shivered in the cold..  
  
"Cold? What are you saying Naruto?" Lee said  
  
"I said it's cold thick-brows.. (( that's what Naruto calls Lee right?))"  
  
Lee looked at the other way..  
  
Hinata glanced at Naruto, who was shivering, and she blushed, actually Naruto didn't see it ((and never will!!!!!))  
  
Then she turned around and looked back to where she was walking..  
  
Then they entered a walkway with no more rights and lefts ...  
  
But a door at the top, the ceiling  
  
"hey, maybe this is a dead end!" Naruto said angrily  
  
"Let's just see what's up there.."  
  
Lee jumped and pulled down an old ladder and climbed to the door at the ceiling and opened it  
  
Lee coughed at the dust that came out and he brushed off the dust off his eyes, and looked back at what was there  
  
"HEY THICK BORWS WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THERE!!!!" Naruto shouted  
  
"Don't shout Naruto I can hear you!!!"  
  
Actually Naruto was just beside the ladder  
  
"Huh?" Lee said  
  
"He-llo!" a face appeared at Lee  
  
"AAHH!!!" Lee fell down from the ladder  
  
"Hey, what happened thick-brows?"  
  
"Are you alright Lee-san?" Hinata asked  
  
"Stop calling me thick brows Naruto.." Lee said as he touched his head  
  
"I said what happened!!??" Naruto shouted again  
  
"I'M JUST BESIDE YOU NARUTO DON'T SHOUT!!!!!!"  
  
Yeah, Lee's right beside him  
  
Naruto went to the ladder and climbed and when he reached the top  
  
"Hey!!" The same face welcomed him and he was the next down to fall at the floor  
  
"Are you alright Naruto-kun??" Hinata worriedly said and went to him..  
  
"Ugh..." He touched his butt, the one that was hurt  
  
Hinata looked at the old wooden ladder and climbed up  
  
"No, Hinata no!!!!!" Naruto said, in return Naruto received a whack from Lee  
  
"What'd you do that for!!!" Naruto angrily said  
  
Lee glared at him  
  
Hinata looked everywhere..  
  
"Hi, Hinata-nechan!" the face said  
  
"Oh, Hikaru it's you!" Hinata said in happiness  
  
Hikaru lent her a hand and Hinata climbed up..  
  
"Naruto-kun! Lee-san! You can come up now!" Hinata said  
  
"Huh?" the two said  
  
"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked from below  
  
"Yes, I'm fine.. uhh.. you can come up now.. it's safe!"  
  
The two both climbed up  
  
"Didn't you see the scary face Hinata? It really sacred me!!" Naruto said  
  
"uhh.."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey are you talking about me!?" Hikaru interrupted  
  
"You're the scary face?" Naruto asked  
  
"grr...."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
(What's on my mind?  
  
I don't know..  
  
If we could just exchange minds...  
  
I'll be glad to know you're feelings..  
  
But it's just too hard to see your expressions  
  
Never failing to smile at you every single day  
  
Why don't you do the same way?  
  
If I could only know you're true feelings for me..  
  
I'll be glad  
  
And I'll be sad..  
  
Don't fail me.. Because ....  
  
I really love you..  
  
Love you very much..  
  
No matter how hard I try  
  
There's no other words to express it  
  
Even if you look at my eyes..  
  
You could see that I really love you..  
  
I'll be glad ...  
  
I won't be sad...)  
  
Ino had stopped bugging sakura and had returned to her Sasuke-kun..  
  
And he wished..  
  
He really wished  
  
He was still finding the way here...  
  
Neji was confused no matter how hard he try he could not crush those feelings...  
  
Those sweet...  
  
Her smell was sweet and her face was so cute ( as what he had seen.. hihi) Never in his life he had never realized such foolish things!!!! Damn you Haruno for making me feel... making me feel... ((cliffie, you try to guess what he felt, I'll spill it next time..))  
  
She was still looking at the dull sky, the new full moon...  
  
Then a creaking sound was heard  
  
And a yawn too..  
  
Naruto, Hinata, lee and Hikaru appeared at the door  
  
Naruto saw sakura and ran over to her  
  
Before he could do what he planned ((I don't know..(Whistles))) Sakura avoided his HUG! And let Naruto kiss the floor  
  
"Naruto, what are you trying to do to 'MY' Sakura-chan!!!" ((uhh.. does lee call her Sakura-chan??))  
  
"NOYB... "( none of your business)  
  
Sakura sighed and left the two alone and went back to her daydreaming...  
  
(Things about you  
  
Things about me  
  
Things that no one knows..  
  
What's on your mind?  
  
What's on my mind?  
  
What's one everyone's mind?  
  
Do you know?  
  
Do I know?  
  
Does somebody know?  
  
You don't know..  
  
I don't know...  
  
No one knows...  
  
Your feelings for me..)  
  
(Everything will remain as a secret)  
  
"Now only one group is missing..." Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
Just then a loud running was heard  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chouji was running fast and so is Shino and Shikamaru  
  
"You're here.." Mrs.Hashimaru said "Why are you all running?"  
  
Chouji stopped and panted Shikamaru and Shino did the same way  
  
"What happened?" Mrs.Hashimaru asked  
  
"Something appeared...." Chouji said  
  
"What?"  
  
"A ghost!!!" Chouji screamed  
  
They all sweatdropped  
  
"Hashimaru-san we didn't really see a ghost.. just Chouji then when Chouji ran we ran after him too.." Shikamaru said  
  
"okay..."  
  
Sakura walked up to Mrs.Hashimaru  
  
"What are we going to do Mrs.Hashimaru?"  
  
"Well, something will happen in a little while okay?" Mrs.Hashimaru replied  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Sorry that this fiction was short... my hands are soo tired and I'm a little bit sleepy  
  
I always wake up at 5 or 4 am in the morning!!! And I sleep at around 9 or 10 in the evening! Sometimes I even sleep at 12 in the midnight!! Then I wake up at 5 am to go to school.. ugh my neck is aching and my hands are tired.. and my brains are not-so-working right now..  
  
If will update a little long, please be patient I'm trying to work on it...  
  
Every time I think about what will happen, and I always type for 2-3 hours.. that's why my hands are always tired, and I was always typing madly!!! I'm going crazy...  
  
Anyways thanks for your reviews...  
  
Anfu Great chapter! though i do wish i could write like you. . . sniff sniff. . .anyway great story! plz update soon! im really looking forward to the next chapter! X3  
  
you changed your name huh? Yeah thank you!!! But you know everyone has their own talent so you don't need to get mad or something over it and just believe in yourself and you can do the best that you can!! You just need to have a good music background and a comfortable chair and a clam mind, don't start working at fics with a messed up mind okay? And when you do your fic and you want to play music, choose the music that soothes your mind and relaxes you, example when you're doing a romantic story play a romantic song and when you're doing a funny story play a very funny song, like Gai's theme and Kakashi's theme I always play them when I do my fics, and it makes my story better! One time I played a romantic song and I was doing a very funny story, hwen I re-read it ... it looks awful!! But that depends on you anway.. do you have your own fic? Please tell me if you have.. I'll try to read it!! ( don't let it be naruhina!!!!!)  
  
weirddramagirl  
  
when the the Hokage showed up you said him. Does that mean it is still the third? So it is before the tournament.  
  
Err.... ( after hours of saying err..) I ... uhh... I dunno!!!! I don't know!! It's a fic!! I don't really know!!  
  
Kiki tameishi  
  
ik really like this story its really good. you know i also talk to the rain and to my stuffed animals! i really like to tell things to my stuffed doggie!!  
  
Really!! Hahaa!!! I thought I was the only crazy one in the whole wide world!!! I'm really weird!!!! I'm always weird.. and I'll always be.. hehe  
  
ZAI JIAN!  
  
(hands are sooooooooooooooo tired) 


	13. Full MoonII

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.. (yawn)  
  
(I'm a little bit sleepy again, waiting for Detective school Q)  
  
' ' – either thoughts or mutterings or whispers.  
  
Full Moon 2  
  
Sakura walked up to Mrs.Hashimaru  
  
"What are we going to do Mrs.Hashimaru?"  
  
"Well, something will happen in a little while okay?" Mrs.Hashimaru replied  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
"So now that you all had put your cards here.." Mrs.Hashimaru announced "Everyone please put the lights out!"  
  
"Huh?" Ino said "WHY?!"  
  
"Because we're going to do something okay?" Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru turned off her flashlight  
  
Everyone did the same way  
  
Sakura was trembling in fear while her other partners were calm..  
  
'This is where the fun part begins..."  
  
(Neji)  
  
Sakura gulped and so did the others  
  
The gentle wind blew the flames of the candles away, and it startled the others..  
  
Sakura gulped again  
  
Then they heard the door open suddenly!  
  
"Hashimaru-san?" It was Anko..  
  
The others nearly fainted to death and they all sighed when they knew it was just Anko..  
  
"Anko-san, it's you.." Then Mrs.Hashimaru went to her and talked about something, something that the others didn't know..  
  
Then they all sat  
  
"mi..."a little voice hummed  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled in surprise  
  
Ten-ten covered Ino's mouth  
  
"Ssh.." Ten-ten hushed her  
  
Ino closed her eyes tightly  
  
Sakura was getting shivers all over her and gulped again, and crossed her fingers  
  
"ni-wa-ru-..." the voice said  
  
"She's here.." Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked in a whisper  
  
"mi-sa-na-ru-kyu-yu-ta.." the voice said  
  
"Everyone don't move.." Mrs.Hashimaru warned  
  
Ino gasped  
  
Then a little girl in white appeared at the door where the others appeared  
  
They all covered their mouth with their hands, and their eyes widened with shock and surprise  
  
It disappeared  
  
It reappeared at the window!!!!!!!!  
  
Ino closed her eyes..  
  
Sakura was breathing heavily, she didn't want to see the little ghost..  
  
Then Anko's eyes widened, how long she had been waiting for this!!!  
  
She grinned with excitement  
  
Kakashi saw this too and his eyes widened and just stared at the little ghost that was looking at the sky..  
  
Gai did too..  
  
Sasuke and Neji had been waiting for this..  
  
"Come on everybody get up from your seats and let's go pick up your flashlights but don't turn them on, I'll be the only one that'll turn them on okay? Then go to the door where you came in here okay? And find your way out.." Mrs.Hashimaru said in a whisper  
  
Then Naruto who was controlling himself not to shout slowly got up from his chair and..  
  
AND THE CHAIR FELL!!  
  
This alarmed the little ghost, and turned around..  
  
Then they saw her face!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHE HAD NO FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She doesn't have any mouth nor eyes, nor nose and she doesn't have ears!!! How the heck did she hear the sound!! And how the heck did she hum!!!!!  
  
AND THE GIRL WAS FLOATING IN MID-AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plus, she had no feet!!!!!  
  
Then she turned away from them and looked at the moon and hummed again!!!  
  
They all scrambled to where they were containing their shouts and hurriedly went to the doors..  
  
Naruto fell when he climbed to the ladder, after falling he gasped for air and..  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Without turning his flashlight on he ran..  
  
"N-naruto-ku-kun!!!!" Hinata was also shocked and shook in fear when she saw the little girl with no face..  
  
Lee did the same way shouting without turning the flashlight on  
  
Hinata lost the two and trembled..  
  
"N-na-nar-naruto-ku-kun? Le-lee-s-sa-san?" she called  
  
Then she heard a loud noise and followed the sound..  
  
Then she saw Naruto and Lee on the ground, probably hit on something or fainted in fear...  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Meanwhile at Sakura and Sasuke and Neji  
  
Sakura was holding Sasuke's arm as she shook in fear  
  
Sasuke didn't mind that she was holding him he didn't mind ONE DAMN THING!!!! Ehem.. AND HE NEVER WILL!!! (o.o;;)  
  
Neji saw this while walking  
  
Somehow there was a feeling that rose up on him....  
  
A feeling that he never felt.. a feeling that he... he.... Jealousy..  
  
He felt jealous but he didn't know why  
  
'Just looking at them sucks..'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Yea, that's what he told to himself, but there was something other than seeing them together, a feeling that was reserved only for her...  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Chouji was running very fast and screaming way to hell!!  
  
Shikamaru can't keep up with him and so was Shino  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Ino and Ten-ten and Kiba was running....  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Kakashi and Gai were running in fear while Anko.. didn't run..  
  
"Hey, don't tell me you two are scared?" Anko said raising an eyebrow trying to keep up with the two  
  
Upon hearing this the two stopped running and returned to their calm faces..  
  
"Of course not..." Kakashi said coolly  
  
Anko went to their front and started walking, still calm and of course excited  
  
When Anko went to the front the two turned away and panted in fear..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Sasuke-kun... aren't you.. you.. afraid?" Sakura said, she gulped as she held Sasuke's arms  
  
Neji was at their back..  
  
"Hmph.. me afraid? Are you kidding Sakura?"  
  
They continued walking and went down on an old staircase  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sakura jumped in fear, let go of Sasuke's arms and landing on her back  
  
"Sakura.." Sasuke muttered "Why?"  
  
"Itaii!!!.. cat.." she tried to reply clearly..  
  
Sasuke looked down the stairs and saw a black cat..  
  
"You're scared of that?" Neji said  
  
Sasuke glared at him and looked at Sakura  
  
"Itaii..." Sakura said weakly..  
  
"Can you stand up?" he asked  
  
"I.. think so.."  
  
Sakura tried to stand up but failed, she fell on her back..  
  
"I guess I have to.." Sasuke started to say..  
  
Sasuke went to her and carried, her piggy-back style!!!!!!  
  
(OOCness!! HELLYEAH!!!)  
  
"S-sasuke-k-kun??" Sakura said as Sasuke was starting to carry her..  
  
"Hold on tight and don't move too much or you might fall.." Sasuke said when he stood up and walked down the staircase..  
  
Sakura held his shoulders and blushed..  
  
"Th-thank you.. Sa-sasuke-kun.." she said while blushing..  
  
Sasuke just nodded  
  
Sakura yawned  
  
Neji saw all this..  
  
(OH YEAH NEJI YOU'RE JEALOUS!!!)  
  
He got angry, but he didn't know why.. he didn't even know he was jealous..  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was blushing a little, just a little...  
  
Sakura smiled while blushing and leaned on Sasuke's back which startled him a little and calmed down, she slept on his back peacefully..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Ino and Ten-ten and Kiba made it to the exit where they found Anko, Kakashi and Gai (who was still panting in fear, but not showing..) and Mrs.Hashimaru and Hikaru, who was a little scared  
  
"Hashimaru-san.." Ten-ten started to say..  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, why is that little girl.." Ten-ten shook as she remembered the little girl looking at them, well not really looking 'cause she doesn't have any eyes..  
  
"Yes, we've seen her many times every full moon.." Mrs.Hashimaru said as she looked up at the full moon.  
  
"You d-did!!!??" Ten-ten and Ino shrieked  
  
"Ye-yes..."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Naruto and Hinata and Lee were all shaking in fear as they walked down..  
  
At last they found the exit!!  
  
Then they ran to Mrs.Hashimaru and the others...  
  
"Yokatta... we finally made it!!" Hinata jumped in joy  
  
Naruto nodded in agreement and hi-fived Hinata, who blushed  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Someone shouted  
  
It was Chouji..  
  
Chouji who was running and screaming at the same time, broke the door..  
  
Everyone sweatdropped  
  
When Chouji was already outside and saw the others he didn't stop screaming but ran in circles, Ino got irritated and when Chouji went to her way she tripped him with her foot..  
  
Chouji's eyes were swirling..  
  
Ino jus looked at him..  
  
Moments later Shino and Shikamaru appeared, panting heavily..  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Where the heck is the exit!?" Sasuke said  
  
Sakura groaned a little in her sleep, and alarmed Sasuke that she was sleeping..  
  
'That was close..'  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
Sasuke opened a door and he sighed seeing all of them already here..  
  
Ino, Naruto and Lee were shocked to see that Sasuke was carrying Sakura, piggy-back style..  
  
"WHOEVER SAID THAT YOU COULD CARRY SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!!!??" Naruto yelled at Sasuke  
  
"YEAH!!" Lee agreed  
  
"hey, hey dobe she was injured and can't stand up, so what do you think I should do to her? Desert her in the dark and let her moan in pain?" Sasuke said  
  
Naruto ignored him and muttered  
  
Sakura groaned again and opened her eyes  
  
Ino was already very very very very very very very angry, and invisible steam were coming out of her head, as she clenched her fists  
  
Ino was already cursing her..  
  
"Sakura can you stand up?" Sasuke asked Sakura when she opened her eyes..  
  
"Well, I don't know.." Sakura said  
  
Sasuke put her down gently in the ground, he stretched his hands freely..  
  
'At last..'  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
Sakura tried to stand up but again failed..  
  
Neji was now calming from his anger..  
  
"You don't need to push yourself too hard Sakura.." Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
"No, I can do this Mrs.Hashimaru!" Sakura tried again now with all of her effort, then she stood up, still in pain "See!"  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru smiled  
  
"Mrs.Hashimaru, I just wanted to ask what was that for?" Ten-ten tugged Mrs.Hashimaru's dress  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The.. ghost thing.. why was she.. there?"  
  
"She's.. well you see.." she straightened herself up "She always appears every full moon.."  
  
"You don't get scared?"  
  
"Well, we do a little.."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we are many, once we did this and saw her, the next day we explored the whole house.."  
  
"Well, were there many.."  
  
"Yes, there were many ghosts.."  
  
Ten-ten's eyes widened  
  
"You mean she's not the only one!?" Sakura said  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
"But I let you all go out so you won't see all of them.." Mrs.Hashimaru said with a sly smile  
  
Sakura sighed  
  
"Well, all of you had a good scare this night why don't you all sleep now?" Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
"I think I can't sleep.." Ten-ten fell  
  
Ino was still angry from Sakura and red steam, yes, red steam were coming out of her head..  
  
"Let's go everybody!" Anko shouted  
  
"Really!" Ten-ten stood up in a flash  
  
"But tomorrow we are going back here!" Anko said with a wink  
  
"Wha---"Ten-ten fell again  
  
"No way.." Sakura muttered  
  
"But of course in the morning!" Anko assured  
  
They all sighed  
  
"After lunch!" she added  
  
"Well, me and Hikaru are now going, like what Anko-san said tomorrow morning after lunch, we won't be doing anything" Mrs.Hashimaru held her daughter's hand  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Anko started to walk away..  
  
Ten-ten lazily stood up, Ino was still clenching her fists, sakura was trying to get up with the help of Hinata, and Chouji.. ran screaming...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Again, short but I hoped you like it, sorry for the late update..  
  
Maya Amano  
  
Okay, kawaii chapter, I really loved the love tri thing . keep it up... and UPDATE SOON ! [steam comes out of my head] I'm already addicted to it... but if you only made it this kinda of story from the start, more review could be coming, coz I really liked this, and well, maybe all of them liked it too... wah  
  
Well, I'm still listening to a very cute bgsound . I'm always motivated, well, hopefully also on my project, I'm so damn lazy and stubborn, that's wat I want to change  
  
Nyways, have some fun writting . keep your hands from typing and typing and typing... oh yah... I really loved this chappie, like the others . Ummn, well, I wish you could make it much more interesting... well, the full moon thing is also a nice stie... to tell you the truth I'm a sakura supporter... at the same time.. Sakura hater... well, thats because... she also has some undesirable attitudes, anyway... I like her strong mental capacity, which here, shows like she's kinda like a scaredy cat...  
  
Okay, hope you didn't get hurt on my review... next time I'll try for constructive criti thingy 6. well, that would make some of the writer dissapointed... that's not a very good idea but well, it can't be helped... I always make good comments... hehe...  
  
Well, the other news is...  
  
Naruto well, for me deserves to call hinata "Hinata-chan" and Hinata calls Naruto "Naruto-kun" and well, ur right about the "Neji-san" likely to change "Neji-kun" for Sakura...  
  
well, I hope you really update soon... or... I'll be forced to do a very dreadful thing... you 'll be receiving.. something evil grin  
  
Oh well, I really want to see what happens... as in I'm over excited... oh yah, I like the ooc . suits them .  
  
ByE ByE owari  
  
-0.0;; , I didn't put all of your reviews because they were so many, oh well! Yeah, Sakura is a scaredy cat here.. but hello? It's a fic! Thanx BF!!  
  
oOoshortayoOo  
  
good story cool deal! continue!  
  
HELLYEAH!!o.o;;  
  
Anfu  
  
I love it! more nejisaku! yay! plz update soon! X3 ps. im kurama1fangrl-Eiri  
  
I don't really know when I'm going to do a narusaku but for the latest chapters, it will be a love triangle!!!  
  
JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU? PLEASE VOTE!! DO YOU WANT IT TO BE A LOVE TRIO? NEJISAKUSASU? OR OTHERS? PLEASE TELL ME!!!  
  
AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!  
  
A Cat, A Curse and A Kiss!  
  
ZAI JIAN!! 


	14. Exploring

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters ok!!??  
  
Exploring  
  
Sakura went to their house and sat on the couch she sighed and looked out the window, then she quickly turned her head away, she gulped, remembering the little girl who had no face and..  
  
'STOP THOSE STUPID THOUGHT SAKURA!!'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Then she went to her room and tried to sleep  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
She woke up, she slept for only 5 hours!!  
  
She sat up lazily and went to the bathroom washed herself up and went to the main house, still sleepy  
  
"Ohayogozaimas.." Sakura said sluggishly  
  
She looked around no one was there, so she went out to see the morning sun..  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here in this kind of time?" a familiar voice said to her  
  
"Who?" she looked around and saw.. Neji  
  
Neji looked at her  
  
"uhh... what time is it anyway?" Sakura asked  
  
"it's just 6:00 you know.. you should be getting some sleep.." he cut himself off  
  
'WHAT THE--- WHY AM I CARING FOR THIS STUPID BIG FOREHEADED GIRL!!!??'  
  
(Neji)  
  
"Th-thanks.." Sakura looked down and her cheeks turned into light pink  
  
"Whatever.." he shrugged and stared at straight at the sun  
  
"Anou.. Neji-san.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
Sasuke who was secretly and accidentally saw the two... well..  
  
(LET HIM BE JEALOUS!!!!)  
  
He didn't want Sakura to be with that cold-hearted beast (As if you aren't even a cold-hearted beast)  
  
"Sakura.." Sasuke said, hands on his pocket, he appeared out of nowhere  
  
Sakura turned around and saw her dear Sasuke-kun  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Ohayo!" Sakura greeted with her usual smile  
  
Sasuke nodded  
  
Sasuke glared at Neji, and he did glared at Sasuke too  
  
They gave each other one last glare and turned their thoughts to Sakura  
  
"Sasuke-kun, do you want to buy souvenirs with me!?" Sakura asked  
  
Sasuke immediately nodded  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
'SASUKE-KUN ACCEPTED MY INVITATION!! OH SASUKE-KUN!!!!'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
'HELLYEAH!!!'  
  
(Inner Sakura)  
  
But somehow Sakura felt that she wanted Neji to come too..  
  
She turned around and looked at Neji, when their eyes met she and Neji blushed a little and Neji looked away, Sasuke saw this and got a little irritated even if he didn't know why  
  
"Oi, Sakura are we going now?" Sasuke asked  
  
"umn.. Neji-san do you want to come to?" Sakura invited Neji  
  
"No." he said at once  
  
"Well, okay!" Sakura smiled and went to Sasuke  
  
Then she walked away, with Sasuke accompanying her  
  
At the corner of his eye he could see Sakura smiling at babbling at Sasuke  
  
He shook his head and went to the other direction  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Sakura said as she dreamily looked at a shell necklace in front of her  
  
Sasuke stopped and looked at the necklace too  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun don't you think this is cute?" Sakura pointed at the necklace  
  
Sasuke shrugged  
  
Then Sakura looked everywhere then..  
  
"Sasuke-kun let's go there!" Sakura dragged him to the dress' section  
  
"Sugoi! I've never seen such cute dresses like these, don't you think too Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sakura held a yellow summer dress with flowers all over and had a white sleeve  
  
"Think so.." he said  
  
Then she looked for another dress  
  
"How about this?" Sakura held a pink summer dress, it had a white ribbon on its back and was sleeveless  
  
"I don't know much about dresses Sakura.."  
  
"Well, I'll try it on, stay here okay!?"  
  
Then Sakura went to the dressing room  
  
Moments later Sakura came back with the dress on her  
  
Sasuke's cheeks invisibly turned red, and visibly turned light, light pink, which Sakura did not see  
  
"What do you think Sasuke-kun!?"  
  
Sasuke looked at her all over  
  
'cute'  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
Sasuke mentally kicked himself for saying that...  
  
"uhh.." was all Sasuke got to say  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"I don't think you don't even like it.." Sakura frowned and sighed, and at the last minute Sasuke spoke  
  
"It.. looks.. great on you!"  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at him  
  
"REALLY! HONTO NI!!?"  
  
"H-honto ni.."  
  
"HONTO NI HONTO!!!??"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
Sakura blushed a little and smiled herself for Sasuke said that it looks great on her..  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I'll buy some more, can you please wait here?" then Sakura ran  
  
Sasuke nodded when she left  
  
Not long Sakura came back with a bag of dresses  
  
Sakura smiled her sweetest smile  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Sakura went to their house (not the main house) and arranged the dresses in her drawer and went to the main house.. of course, with Sasuke  
  
When they entered the room, they saw Neji  
  
Neji glared at him while Sasuke sat down on the sofa  
  
"So what did you do?" Neji asked when he sat down beside Sasuke  
  
"None of your business Hyuuga.."  
  
"Yea, I forgot it's none of my business.."  
  
Then Sasuke remembered something  
  
"I almost forgot what happened to you and Sakura? What did you do to her?" he asked  
  
"None of your business" Neji replied with the same line as Sasuke's  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists and Neji smirked  
  
Just then Sakura came in..  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun, Neji-san Lunch is prepared!" then Sakura disappeared  
  
Neji and Sasuke stood up and eye contacted each other and went out to eat lunch  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"DON'T FORGET LATER WE WILL GO THE HOUSE!!!" Anko declared  
  
Everybody awed  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
After eating lunch they slowly went to the house  
  
"So... hot.." Ino complained  
  
Ino wiped her face with her handkerchief  
  
"Yea.." ten-ten agreed  
  
"Now, all of us will go inside okay? No one should be strolling around or you'll be lost.. okay?"  
  
Now everyone went inside and looked around  
  
They entered a room that looked like a child's room  
  
"What is this room Mrs.Hashimaru?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well, this is the room of the to-be baby of this house, unfortunately.." Mrs.Hashimaru continued "Actually this house was burned and... all of the persons who lived here died, the fire wasn't that big and when the firemen reached here, it was just a matter of minutes when they put out the fire, it wasn't that big, and no one knew why they died that easily, they could have easily escaped, but they say before that family went here, there were already rumors about ghosts living here!!" Mrs.Hashimaru scared them  
  
"Is it true Mrs.Hashimaru?" Ino asked, shaking in fear  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
They all gulped  
  
"Now, I want all of you to go into your groups the same way last night and find your way up to the top okay?"  
  
"But.." Sakura said  
  
"No buts sakura, now go!"  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru smiled  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Sorry for the super late update but I hoped you liked it, my computer was now password protected and my mom is the only one who knows the password, so I can't type and go online anytime I want, so I'm sorry if I'm late at updating, I just made this short chapter, to let everyone know that I'm not leaving this fic! 


	15. Exploring2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or whatsoever ok???  
  
Exploring part2  
  
"Now, I want all of you to go into your groups the same way last night and find your way up to the top okay?"  
  
"But.." Sakura said  
  
"No buts sakura, now go!"  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru smiled  
  
They went to the same doors that they have went into last night, Sakura was trembling behind Sasuke and Neji... looking  
  
Naruto was shaking from time to time, they needed no flashlight because it was sunny then, but they still have to use it in case of emergency, now let's go to.. the love trio  
  
"S-Sasuke-k-kun.. do you th-think.. th-that we're g-g-going to see the g- ghost a-a-again!?" Sakura stuttered  
  
"No, I don't think so.." he replied calmly  
  
Neji looked at his surroundings  
  
There were broken glasses and rotten woods everywhere, there were little holes that mices used to live in  
  
Then he looked back at the tow again, he saw Sakura holding Sasuke's arms as if he was hanging on for her life  
  
But maybe, maybe he felt a little jealous, but of course our Hyuuga won't show it, right?  
  
Everytime they would step on a rotten wood and it creaked Sakura would jump in fear and Sasuke would calm her down, Neji didn't mind.. Sakura of course, but Sasuke... dunno, Sakura was closing her eyes really tight and wished she wasn't even there, and so was the others  
  
She breathed heavily, Sasuke was starting to worry about her a little bit, WOW! And so was Neji  
  
Sasuke remembered how the rights and lefts to the very top, but Sasuke had to go in a room again to make sure, and that's where he worried about Sakura the most, leaving Sakura to Hyuuga Neji  
  
When Sakura was now off him he slowly went beside him before going to the room and whispered at his ear, back straight I don't you'd get this)  
  
"Don't you dare do anything to her Hyuuga, or you'll regret it.." Sasuke went on turning the knob of the door and opened it going inside  
  
"I will.." he said to himself, smirking  
  
(AIYA!!!!)  
  
Sakura clamed a little now, she looked at Neji who was looking at her, their eyes met, and Sakura turned light red, they both looked down, minutes later Sasuke came back, signaling them to come inside  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ino was still wondering what was happening between 'her dear' Sasuke and Sakura  
  
She didn't pay attention to anything that came to her way, just thinking about something  
  
Ten-ten was stealing a glance at Ino who was clenching her fists, looking mad  
  
'here we go again' Ten-ten told herself  
  
"ARF ARF ARF!!" Akamaru barked with joy, with Akamaru smelling the way to the op, they safely opened the door and found Mrs.Hashimaru, their eyes almost bulged out (if that was possible, maybe hehe, just exaggerating)  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru smiled warmly at them  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Hey, Kakashi do you know they way to the top?" Anko asked  
  
(Okay, Maya Amano told me that Anko, was umm not a sensei, but I'm sorry! I'm toooo tired and lazy to edit it, I don't really know how to, well anyways, please bear with me, I have lots of school work to do, NTM the Greek mythology charts that we still have to copy, please! I still want to call her Anko-sensei, please tell me If ever I forgot type Anko-sensei, because I'm a forgetful person, it's a miracle that I even remembered this)  
  
"uuhhh." Anko caught Kakashi off-guard he didn't even know which way they went, he was much too busy calming himself down from a seeing a white lady, or so if it was a white lady  
  
"I think that way!" he lied, pointing to the right  
  
Gai knew he was lying, he too didn't know the way out and to the very top  
  
Anko was confused, she hadn't seen this way before, and if she knew Kakashi was lying... he's dead meat  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"hummm... Hinata-chan which way do we go?" Naruto asked  
  
(Right Hinata-chan?)  
  
"Well, I think that way.." Hinata said they went to the left and walked upstairs then they went on, on their way they saw a small altar on a corner, there was a Buddha, almost burned up, and the incenses were turned into.. dust  
  
Hinata clapped her hands and closed her eyes, as if praying to the Buddha  
  
"What are you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked again  
  
(Umn, question again how does Lee call Hinata? Please reply!)  
  
After Hinata finished praying  
  
"Praying, Naruto-kun!" she said giving him her warmest smile "it's too bad that there was no incense left, since they were all burned up" she said while blushing lightly, I don't wanna put so many stutters around here anyway  
  
"OKAY!" he said while grinning  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Chouji, who was chomping his chips loudly, was still shaking in fear, Shikamaru and Shino were walking quietly, while there was only one sound that could be heard, the loud chomping of Chouji  
  
Shikamaru, who was the genius(which I have seen and read) knew all the way to the top and was only a chicken for him  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Sakura who was confused, looking at her left and right now and then, almost tripped backwards, she wasn't hanging on Sasuke and so the only who was at the back of Neji  
  
Before she landed on the ground, Neji safely catched her, and gently he pulled her up, Sakura who was still nervous about last night? Was now, again blushing, she turned her head away from him, preventing to blush in front of Sasuke, was brushing off dust in her newly bought dress  
  
Sasuke saw everything that happened, and never missed a moment, since the time that Sakura almost fell to the time Sakura was dusting off dirt in her dress  
  
Sasuke felt a feeling inside his stomach, a pain, not because he hadn't been eating yet! But because of what he had seen  
  
"Come on let's go!" Sasuke said coldly, returning to his usual self, leaving the two alone  
  
"Chotto Mate! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said  
  
Neji, seeing the two already gone, snapped back to reality and went on walking forward  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Ino, still pouting madly at Sasuke and Sakura, still clenching her fists  
  
Ten-ten had enough she went to Ino and called out her name, Ino didn't hear anything and Ten-ten got pissed off and snapped her fingers in front of Ino, still she didn't see or hear anything, she was buried deep in her thoughts, out of nowhere Ten-ten held out a megaphone  
  
"YAMANAKA INO!!! GET OUT OF YOUR DREAMWORLD FANTASY AND SNAP BACK TO REALITY!!!" Ten-ten shouted  
  
"HUH? What happened here ten-ten?" Ino innocently said  
  
Ten-ten marched forward and continued walking  
  
"Man, how many years does it take to get her back into reality?" Ten-ten muttered to herself  
  
Kiba just sighed and shook his head  
  
Minutes later, Ino was, again, boiling Ten-ten, again saw this and made the same process, changing her line  
  
"HEY YAMANAKA INO!!! I'M CALLING YAMANAKA INO TO GET HER BUTT OUT OF HER DAYDREAMING AND BACK TO THE TRUTH!! THE REALITY!!!"  
  
Ino didn't budge  
  
Akamaru barked, helping Ten-ten to wake Ino up  
  
Before Ten-ten could open her mouth and shout it all out in the megaphone, Ino blinked and heard the call of Ten-ten  
  
"Ten-ten, tell me what's happening here!?" Ino asked again  
  
"I'm the one who should be saying that.."  
  
"Come on you two, I don't wanna hang around here all day, it makes me shiver, and it's damn hot out here!" Kiba complained  
  
Ten-ten and Ino glared at him, hands on hips  
  
Kiba responded to their looks  
  
"Okay, okay I won't bother you two.." Kiba said "Geez, what's with girls?" he said, sharing his thoughts with Akamaru  
  
Akamaru knew this and barked, the two glared at them again  
  
"That's nothing!!" Kiba feared, they might kill him  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"I'M HUUUUNGRY!!!!" Naruto complained  
  
"Naruto, just shut up and look where you're going" Lee said  
  
Lee and Naruto gave each other a death glare  
  
"Anou, Lee-san, Naruto-kun, it's all right now, if we just find the way to the top like last night Mrs.Hashimaru can tell us to go out again and, you know we can all eat!" Hinata said with her cute smile  
  
Lee and Naruto ended their death glares  
  
After long the long walking, they now found the stairs to the very top  
  
"AT LAST!!!!" Naruto said stretching his arms  
  
Lee said, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hands  
  
Hinata clapped  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Sasuke-kun, do you think we're near the top?" Sakura asked  
  
"Think so" He quickly said  
  
Sasuke found another door and opened it  
  
Seeing Ino and the others with Mrs.Hashimaru they all quietly sighed  
  
Sakura found a chair and sat  
  
Sasuke and Neji did the same  
  
Sasuke and Neji were beside each other, Sasuke started a 'war' conversation  
  
"Did you do anything to 'her'?" Sasuke said, he knew that Neji knows who 'her' is  
  
"Hell, no Uchiha, I won't do anything to a large foreheaded girl.." he said, quite regretting that he even said that  
  
Sasuke glared at him angrily, hearing the large foreheaded girl, pretty made him angry, even though he didn't knew why, for all the times he had spent with her, no wonder he'll get attracted to her, right!?  
  
"Say that again and I'll kill you.." he said calmly, but coldly at the same time, eh didn't knew why he even blurted out such foolish words  
  
'SASUKE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE FALLING FOR HER! NO, DAMNIT NO!!!!'  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
He was mentally arguing at himself for saying such things (he does not have an Inner Sasuke)  
  
"If you can Uchiha.." Neji smirked  
  
Then their so-called war ended peacefully  
  
Later Naruto and Hinata and Lee came, happily praising themselves for finding the way to the top  
  
Then after them Shikamaru and the others came  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru stood up  
  
"Did all of you have fun!!" Mrs.Hashimaru said, still smiling  
  
Everybody sweatdropped  
  
Just then they heard a crash, scream and a laugh, they went out to find...  
  
"Anko-san?" Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
They saw Kakashi nursing his lump, and Anko, hands on her hips, very irritated, and Gai laughing continuously, for the clumsiness of Kakashi  
  
They saw bits of glasses on the floor, and Kakashi on his butt  
  
"What happened here!?" she asked  
  
"Kakashi broke a vase" Anko said hitting him again  
  
Now there were two lumps in Kakashi's head  
  
Everybody sweatdropped, while Gai was still laughing  
  
"Well, okay now, everybody has seen the whole house, might as well explore! Oh, yes wait!"  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru came back n the big room and took out, the mysterious looking cards  
  
"What's with that Mrs.Hashimaru?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well, let's go outside, but while we're finding our way out, we can explore!"  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru and the others explored the house, after an hour they all went out  
  
"Mrs.Hashimaru you said.." ten-ten continued  
  
"Oh, yes thank you ten-chan! "Mrs.Hashimaru called her Ten-chan  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru pulled the cards out of her pocket, somewhere else she made fire out of rotten woods  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked  
  
"We are going to burn this, and pray for the ghosts that live here"  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru burned the cards and prayed, and so did the others  
  
After praying  
  
"Okay everybody, since it's already 3:00, might as well treat everybody for a snack!" Mrs.Hashimaru announced  
  
Naruto jumped in joy  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
I know that you don't like this, and so do I, I was aiming to do a 14 page chapter for an hour, but I can't!!  
  
I only can do an 8 page chapter for an hour, oh well! I have many things to do!!  
  
To tell everybody!! Unfortunately, I'm an Ino-hater! Sorry guys!!  
  
Even though I was always giving a chance for Ino to be with Sasuke, that's all part of my plan...  
  
Hint: the next chapter will be.. NEJISAKUSASU!!!  
  
Not that good but, hope you'll like it!!  
  
(and if forgot to tell you some other things... it walked out of my mind again, waiting for my memory to come back again!!) 


	16. The Love Pill

Disclaimer: I do now own any!!! Except Mr. And Mrs.Hashimaru and Hikaru and other made up characters...and I do not own the love pill bracelet form Ranma1/2..  
  
(I just copied the love pill bracelet to make this more exciting!!)  
  
The love pill bracelet  
  
It was a new day in Okinawa again, Sakura was swimming in the salty water of the beach (as to what I have experienced, brownouts, hot room, defective aircon..etc...)  
  
She was playing with Hikaru and the others, she did not want to get out from the water, the sand was too hot and her feet will just burn  
  
"Huh, what's this?" Hikaru pulled out a shiny bracelet  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked  
  
The bracelet shined from the rays of the sun, it was bronze (or so I think) and had 3 balls, blue red and pink(can't remember)  
  
Hikaru and Sakura looked carefully at the bracelet  
  
Sakura put on the bracelet, it fitted perfectly!  
  
"But what is this thing anyway?" Sakura said observing the cute looking bracelet  
  
"I know! Let's ask mum!" Hikaru said  
  
"Your mum? Why? How does she know about these things?" Sakura asked  
  
"Mum is addicted to history! And so was Granma! So I think mum might know what this thing is!"  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
They went to the shore and to Mrs.Hashimaru  
  
"MUM!!" Hikaru waved her hand back and forth, trying to catch her mother's attention  
  
"Yes, Hikaru, Sakura?" Mrs.Hashimaru sat on a towel and was being covered by an umbrella (don't know what name..)  
  
"Mum, you know about history and other things right? Do you know what this is?" Hikaru asked, taking the bracelet from Sakura and held it out to her mother  
  
After a few minutes of quiet observing, her eyes almost bulged out  
  
"What is it, Mrs.Hashimaru?" Sakura asked  
  
"It's..."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Sasuke was trying to find peace everywhere, but never seem to find it, he didn't want to hang all day in the house, and neither in the beach, somehow he wanted to have fun, like Lee and Naruto, but he was not that kind of type, some girls have been chasing him around and some looking at him, whispering to their friend or whoever as beside them, how cute he was  
  
He ignored all of those whispers every time he'd go out and find 'peace'  
  
(G, UCHIHA SASUKE!!! YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF PEACE BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!!!????)  
  
Then a loud and fast running can be heard at his back, he turned around  
  
"SASUKE-KUN, DARLING!!!!!!" It was the annoying Ino, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and they both fell down, which made Ino blush, which made Sasuke angry, which made his fan girl on the loose  
  
(Yes, even in Okinawa, he still had his fan girl around him..)  
  
"Get off me.." he said coldly  
  
"O-okay.." Ino stood up and so did Sasuke  
  
Then after standing up, Sasuke brushed the dust off his shirt, and Ino wrapped her arms in his neck, but now more gently  
  
His fan girls saw this, they lost their control and started running after Sasuke  
  
His fan girl surrounded him, and drowned him, after a few minutes of struggling for air, he quietly got out and crawled out of the noisy crowd, then he ran for his life  
  
(OOCness ne?)  
  
Then one girl shouted  
  
"Where is Sasuke-kun!!!!???" she shouted  
  
okay, so how did they know his name? They have all been spying on him and had heard his name, so that's why they know  
  
"WHEN CAN I EVER FIND PEACE!!!???" he shouted while running, they spotted him and chased him, and so did Ino  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"WHAT!!!!??" Sakura shouted, covering her mouth  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
"What is that?" Sakura said plainly  
  
Hikaru and Mrs.Hashimaru sweatdropped  
  
"Love Pill bracelet, one of this bracelet has each of its power.."  
  
"What does it do?" Sakura asked again  
  
"One of this pills, makes someone fall in love with the first opposite sex it sees, and will fall head over heels for him or her.." Mrs.Hashimaru explained  
  
"You mean in short make someone fall in love?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Even though.." she cut her sentence off  
  
"He or she is ... ugly or what.." Mrs.Hashimaru said, as if she was reading her mind  
  
'I could use it to make Sasuke-kun to fall in love to me!!!!!'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Here she goes again.." Hikaru said  
  
Sakura, was again daydreaming  
  
"So Sakura be careful.."  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality and nodded  
  
"But why is there 3 pills?" Hikaru asked  
  
"Good question Hikaru.... I don't know.." she smiled  
  
The two both fell down to their sides  
  
"make someone fall in love eh?" someone's voice popped out in mid-air  
  
Hikaru and sakura jumped back in surprise  
  
Anko...  
  
(Umn, can I make them call Anko, Anko-sensei and Anko-san? I'm too lazy.. besides this is just a fic!!)  
  
"Anko-san.." Sakura wiped her sweat with her hand  
  
Anko was eating ice-cream, chocolate!!!! (YUMMY!!) (Drools)  
  
"Did what I hear is true?" Anko wanted an assurance form them  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
Anko held the bracelet in her hands and observed it  
  
"Looks like a normal bracelet, but has many powerful secrets within.." she said while licking her ice-cream  
  
((OH YEAH!! I DON'T HAVE TO DROOL!! MY MUM SAID I WAS GONNA HAVE AN ICE CREAM TONIGHT!!! YEY!!I just wish it wasn't pistachio..))  
  
Hikaru and Sakura nodded smartly  
  
"Love pill bracelet??" another voice came out  
  
This time the three, Anko, Hikaru and Sakura jumped back  
  
It was Ino  
  
"Hey, Ino I thought you were chasing 'my' Sasuke-kun today?" Sakura said, even though she let Ino chase him, she had a more powerful source to make Sasuke-kun fall in love for her  
  
"Excuse me Sakura he's 'mine' okay!?"  
  
The two death glared  
  
"Stop it you two.." Anko broke their 'war' death glares, they both turned away from each other and crossed their arms  
  
"Mrs.Hashimaru can I keep it?" Sakura asked pleadingly  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru knew what sakura was going to do with it and sighed and smiled, in her mind she wanted to say good luck  
  
"YEY!!" Sakura put the beautiful bracelet in her right hand and went to Pouji  
  
She put on her pink apron with a cat designed in the front pocket of her apron  
  
((YEY!! MY NEKO WAS THERE!!!))  
  
She tied the bow at her back and went to work, but before that she dried her hair and body first, she was still on her swimsuit, which made her eye- catching to some boys  
  
((HEHE just exaggerating..))  
  
She cooked some foods and went to give it to her customers, then Hikaru appeared and helped Sakura  
  
Naruto, Hinata and Shino and Kiba appeared  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto came running towards her  
  
She had two trays in her hands with foods and drinks on it so she can't whack his head and so instead she used her feet and kicked him in the head leaving his face with a mark  
  
Sakura gave the foods to the customers and smiled warmly to them  
  
"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan you look beautiful today!!" Naruto flattered her  
  
Sakura whacked his head  
  
"Naruto just stop flattering me and order!" she said  
  
"Okay!!! 2 bowls of Ramen!!" he ordered  
  
(Yey! I can almost type without seeing the keyboard!! Sometimes)  
  
Sakura wrote down his order  
  
"I'll just have rice and.. and fish and water.." Hinata aid shyly  
  
"Do you have dog food!?" Kiba said..  
  
Sakura sweatdropped  
  
No reply came  
  
"Well, I don't think someone has.. I'll just order what Hinata ordered but make it an ice cold juice!! Make the rice and fish two!"  
  
((okay, so I don't know how Kiba and Shino acts okay!?))  
  
"Shino-san?" Sakura said  
  
(How does Sakura call Shino? Please I beg you!!! Tell me!!!)  
  
"Oh, bento... any kind.." he said plainly  
  
"OKAY!" she went to order and cook the foods  
  
The ramen was already ready Hikaru knows Naruto will always order ramen so when he comes to Pouji she readies the Ramen  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Ten-ten appeared and sat on the table with them and ordered sukiyaki  
  
"Here you go.." Sakura laid down their orders  
  
Ten-ten noticed the bracelet  
  
"What's that?" Ten-ten asked pointing at the bracelet  
  
"Oh this.." Sakura held out her bracelet  
  
"It's a love pill bracelet!!!" Hikaru interrupted  
  
Hikaru explained  
  
Naruto had some plans for the bracelet if he had it, and I know that you know that we all know what he's planning to do so I don't need to say it, I mean type it  
  
(I am now eating chicharon with vinegar!! So I'm now slower in typing this chapter.. it's just not the same with vinegar)  
  
And Ino who was watching Sakura, was planning on how to get the bracelet  
  
(Chokes, while eating chicharon.. goes and gets water before typing  
  
"I'm gonna die!!!" (chokes)  
  
)  
  
After working, she went out to find Sasuke  
  
(Chokes again)  
  
She put on her plain white t-shirt and blue skirt, still in her swimsuit  
  
(WALA NA AKONG CHICHARON!!!!!)  
  
Then she spotted Sasuke, who was running away from his fan girls  
  
"Even here?" she muttered to herself  
  
'DAMN, WITH THOSE FAN GIRLS OF HIS, I WON'T GET SASUKE TO GULP THIS PILL DOWN!!!!!!!'  
  
(unfortunately, I'm typing in one hand, my other hand searching in the plastic if there was any chicharon left...)  
  
She sighed and went to the shore, beside Mrs.Hashimaru she sat down  
  
"Why are you so down today Sakura?" Mrs.Hashimaru asked  
  
"Nothing.." she said her chin at her hand  
  
She then saw Sasuke in front of her panting...  
  
Kakashi who was sitting under the tree tried to eavesdrop,  
  
"Hmmn..."  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stood up to help Sasuke  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm... I'm.. alright.."  
  
'This is my chance!!!'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Meanwhile inner sakura was waving a red sakura flag  
  
"Sasuke-kun.. I ... uhh..." she took one pill from her bracelet... the blue one  
  
"What's that?" Sasuke asked her  
  
"Well..." before sakura could say anything, Ino stole the pill from her  
  
"INO!!!!" Sakura annoyingly said  
  
"Now I got it!!" Ino laughed wickedly  
  
Ino pushed Sakura and she fell off  
  
Sasuke was puzzled  
  
"Sasuke-kun, would you like to have this?" Ino offered him the pill  
  
He took the pill, and out of nowhere Kakashi was beside him and so was the others  
  
"Do you want it?" Sasuke offered Kakashi the pill, he observed it, with no clue about it, while Ino hand signaled him not to swallow it  
  
Then he swallowed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The girls panicked, Mrs.Hashimaru walked out of the scene, avoiding herself to be seen by Kakashi  
  
As the girls panicked and hided everywhere  
  
Anko appeared..  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Anko said  
  
((NAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANKO, NO, IT'S DANGEROUS!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Well, obviously Kakashi saw.... Anko  
  
((I can't think of any other for now..))  
  
His eyes blurred, then his eyes came back to his normal vision  
  
"A-anko-san...."  
  
Kakashi went to her held her two hands  
  
He leaned closer to her, which made her back away  
  
"Kakashi..." Anko said...  
  
"You're... the.. most beautiful girl on this planet..." he flattered her  
  
Anko's face turned light pink, which no one saw, the girls and boys and Mrs.Hashimaru came out of their hiding place  
  
"Stop flattering me Kakashi..." she said looking in another way, avoiding eye- contact with him...  
  
"It's true.." he said once more, still holding her hands  
  
Anko now knowing what was happening, turned to him, a vein popped out of her head, in a blink of an eye he was sent flying up to the sky by the hard punch of Anko  
  
They all stared at her, speechless, they all sweatdropped  
  
Then a few minutes later, he came down form the sky with a hard 'thump' on the ground  
  
(Hulog ng langit?)  
  
Anko stared at his lifeless body  
  
Then he stood up feeling dizzy, Anko's hand were on her hips  
  
"Wh-what happened?" he asked  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said  
  
She turned to Mrs.Hashimaru  
  
"So, what Kakashi have taken is the momentarily pill..." Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
"Momentarily pill?" Ten-ten repeated her words  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
"Oh yes!! I remembered!"  
  
"What is it mummy?" Hikaru asked  
  
"There are 3 pills, one is the momentarily pill, the other one is the one- day pill and the last one..."  
  
Everybody leaned closer to what Mrs.Hashimaru will say  
  
"Forever pill..." she said  
  
"FOREVER PILL!!!!??" everybody said in unison  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
TBC  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!  
  
Thanx for you reviews!! 


	17. The Love Pill2

Disclaimer: I do now own any!!! Except Mr. And Mrs.Hashimaru and Hikaru and other made up characters...and I do not own the love pill bracelet form Ranma1/2...  
  
The love pill bracelet 2  
  
"FOREVER PILL!!!!??" everybody said in unison  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru nodded  
  
"Whew, that was close, if Kakashi-sensei had taken the one-day pill or the forever pill.. he's dead.." Sakura said  
  
They all nodded in agreement  
  
Anko was scolding Kakashi, who wasn't paying attention, who got whacked again by Anko, who tortured him...  
  
"Let's get outta here before it gets worse.." Ten-ten said  
  
They nodded again  
  
Sakura looked at her bracelet  
  
'I should be more careful, or else..'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
They went to Pouji no customer was there yet and so they made it as a hang out  
  
Sakura sighed and observed her bracelet again, then she put it back on  
  
She went out, unseen by the others  
  
Then she saw Neji!!  
  
"Neji-san!" she waved her hand and went to him (hmm, the air is getting weird today don't you think?)  
  
"What!?" he coldly replied  
  
"Well..."  
  
"If you have nothing to say then go! I don't want someone like you to be beside me.." he turned his head away from her  
  
"Well, okay, I won't bother you.." she said, she went to a tree and sat there for shade  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" someone shouted  
  
"Naruto!?" Sakura stood up as Naruto ran his way towards her  
  
A huge blast of wind made her cover her eyes with her arms...  
  
'ugh..'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
When the wind already stopped, she looked around and saw Naruto behind her  
  
"Naruto?" what are you doing here?" Sakura asked  
  
Naruto just gave his foxy grin and went to her  
  
In a moment, Naruto was beside Sakura and put something in her mouth  
  
Naruto rubbed both of his hands, and went to the front of Sakura, but before he does...  
  
Ino fell at the head of Naruto and she stood up covering the eyes of Sakura  
  
"Sakura, even though you're my enemy, I won't let you be with Naruto.." Ino said, covering her eyes  
  
"Ino, let go of me!" Sakura struggled to let go of Ino's hands  
  
Neji just stared at them lazily  
  
'What's happening here?'  
  
(Neji)  
  
At that moment 'the group' came running towards them  
  
"What happened here!!??" Ten-ten said as she panted heavily from the long running they had made  
  
"Well, if I hadn't been here, Naruto would have been.."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????" they all shouted, even though Ino had not yet finished her sentence, they knew what she will say  
  
Anko, who was the 3rd to the last one to know about the bracelet, also shouted with them  
  
Sasuke was 2nd to the last...  
  
Neji who had no clue of anything.. obviously was the last  
  
Ino whacked Naruto's head  
  
"That was close..."Hikaru plainly said  
  
"Hey, Ino get your hands off my face! What's the matter with all of you!" Sakura struggled  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru took out a blindfold and blindfolded Sakura's eyes and explained to her that she had swallowed it  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!" Sakura shrieked  
  
Everyone covered their ears  
  
"You mean that... I could no longer see again!!!??" Sakura fell down to her knees and fainted  
  
"Sakura-san!" Hinata picked up the unconscious Sakura  
  
"No boys allowed, especially you Naruto!" Ino said, she slammed the door of Sakura's room  
  
Naruto sighed in defeat, then Lee took hold of Naruto's collar  
  
"WHY YOU---!" Lee said, his eyes in fire  
  
"Hey, let go of me!" Naruto said  
  
"YOU'RE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF SAKURA ALL BY YOURSELF!!!" Lee said  
  
Naruto sweatdropped  
  
As a war between Naruto and Lee broke out, Sasuke who was there went out, hands in his pocket  
  
"Ei, Uchiha, what's the commotion inside?" Neji asked, it was rare for him to talk to Sasuke, especially in this kind of case  
  
"Why do you want to know Hyuuga?" Sasuke replied  
  
There is a big OOC here ya know..  
  
"Just want to know.." he put his hands on his pocket  
  
"Don't you dare go to Sakura... or else.." he threatened him  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Don't you dare show your face to her.." then he walked away  
  
Sasuke was worried about Sakura, if Sakura might see him.....  
  
He shook his head for saying such things and he sighed and walked on  
  
'What's with him?'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Neji went inside the main house even though he was bored  
  
Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, Hikaru, Mrs.Hashimaru and Anko were beside Sakura who was sleeping  
  
Then Sakura woke up..  
  
"I still have a blindfold on?" Sakura said  
  
They untied the blindfold and Sakura rejoiced  
  
"Sakura, you better take care of yourself, you must not ever see any guys around here, or else you might.." Mrs.Hashimaru said  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto, who was waiting for Sakura's blindfold to be out, appeared in front of them sneaking into the balcony  
  
Before Sakura could face Naruto, Ino whacked him with a pillow and kicked him to the air  
  
Ino panted after she kicked Naruto really hard  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but we have to put this back on, Naruto might come back again..." Ten-ten put her blindfold back again  
  
Sakura sighed  
  
They went to Pouji to look after Sakura  
  
"When can I ever see again!?" Sakura complained "I'm going out!" she stood up and made her way out, guessing where she was  
  
No one was there to see her go out and she was safe  
  
Sakura took a wrong step and hit the door  
  
"owww...."  
  
Then without a word Sakura took off again  
  
After a few minutes Hinata came back from the kitchen and dropped the glass of water she was holding  
  
"aahh!" she screamed  
  
"What is it!?" Ino came out and so did Ten-ten, Hikaru and Mrs.Hashimaru and Anko  
  
"Sakura-san..." she pointed at the chair where Sakura sat a while ago  
  
"NANI!!!??" They went out to find Sakura and split ways to find her easily  
  
Sakura was now walking slowly, knowing that no one will surely find her and knowing that there's not much people she took her blindfold off  
  
She took a deep breath and sat down  
  
Loud footsteps can then be heard  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto came running towards her  
  
And before Sakura could look at him...  
  
Surprisingly, Neji kicked Naruto and away he flew!! Again...  
  
And he turned to Sakura then went to her back and put her blindfold back  
  
"Huh? Who's there!?" she called  
  
"It's me Sakura.." it was the voice of Neji  
  
"Neji-san!?" Sakura said  
  
(whoa!)  
  
"Well, Haruno, I have heard about the pill thing, and I saw you walking with your blindfold on.." he said  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's now what you think Haruno, I was just trying to.." then again, a huge blast of wind blew and Sakura's blindfold came off  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
NYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!! A cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, supposedly the last chapter should have been longer than that, but since my mum was already home.. I didn't finish it..  
  
Well!!  
  
ZAI JIAN!! 


	18. The Love Pill3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto and Ranma1/2 items, except that I own Hikaru and Mrs.Hashimaru...  
  
The Love Pill bracelet 3  
  
(Okay, so Neji is still calling Sakura, Haruno, but who knows?)  
  
"Well, Haruno, I have heard about the pill thing, and I saw you walking with your blindfold on.." he said  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's now what you think Haruno, I was just trying to.." then again, a huge blast of wind blew and Sakura's blindfold came off....  
  
Sakura covered her face with her arms, and so did Neji  
  
After the commotion (That's what I call it) ... Sakura rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands  
  
Then she opened her eyes and looked at Neji  
  
Neji, didn't know what happened, but the next minute, he realized Sakura's blindfold was off...  
  
Neji's eyes widened in shock  
  
'NO WAY!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!! THERE'S NO WAY THIS WOMAN WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Sakura blinked  
  
"H-hey.." he managed to say  
  
"I..." she said  
  
She could feel nothing of the sort, then she felt something in her mouth  
  
THE PILL!!!  
  
'Yokatta..'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Then in a moment she stuck her tongue out at him, then they saw the pill on her tongue  
  
Neji sighed heavily, he thought his life was going to end  
  
She breathed in and out  
  
Just then Naruto rose from the dead and came running towards them quickly  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????" Naruto shouted  
  
Naruto shook Neji by his collar  
  
Neji slapped his hand off him  
  
"I did not do anything to her!" he said as he slapped his hand  
  
Naruto gave him a death glare and turned to Sakura, holding her in her shoulders and shaking her while he said:  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright!!!???" he asked  
  
As Naruto shook Sakura, she accidentally swallowed the pill.... For real  
  
Good thing that she closed her eyes, after that she kicked him and he flew into the air  
  
"DIE!!!" she said  
  
Then when she kicked him she fell  
  
I forgot to tell you, they were like on a cliff or something... I don't know what it's called  
  
The rook she had been stepping on collapsed and she fell with it, she fell into the deep, deep water  
  
Neji who was still beside her, jumped in to save her  
  
That part was deep and she could not swim, especially that she was off- guard  
  
Then she opened her mouth, she could not breath, and the pill came out  
  
Neji who finally saw her, swam to her side and carried her to shore  
  
Then he gently placed her on the sand  
  
He panted  
  
Then he looked at her  
  
Sakura, was not breathing at all... and do you know what that means?  
  
Neji went beside her and observed her, he put his ear into her mouth so he could hear her breathing, but he did not  
  
Then one thing came up to his mind  
  
CPR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'NO!! IT CAN'T BE!! I CAN'T BE DOING THAT!!!!!???'  
  
(Neji)  
  
He gulped  
  
That means.. he'll be kissing her.... And.. when she wakes up finding him kissing her...  
  
Kiss...  
  
He unconsciously blushed, which he did not know  
  
As he looked at her pink rosy lips, his face turned red, not pink anymore  
  
He slowly approached her, his heart beating faster and faster every minute...  
  
He tried to hesitate, but there was no other way..  
  
Then when he was near her face, very near, he gulped, closed his eyes, and tried his luck  
  
Then he backed off, shaking his head  
  
'NO!!! I CAN'T DO THIS!!! I CERTAINLY CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Then he looked at her wet face..  
  
'she looks cute when she sleeps... ugh!!!! STOP THIS NONSENSE!!!!!'  
  
Then he tried again  
  
And again  
  
'NOTHING WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T TRY IT!!!!'  
  
He mentally punched himself for being foolish  
  
Then with one last try he wished himself good luck  
  
Now he went closer, closer, closer....  
  
He was ready, she pinched her nose, and readied himself...  
  
Then her eyes opened slowly, she couldn't make out her vision at first and slowly cleared  
  
She saw.. Neji..  
  
She opened her mouth  
  
Neji felt this and opened his eyes  
  
The two stared at each other  
  
They looked at each other's eyes and turned redder than ever!!!  
  
Okay, so after Neji felt her mouth open he loosened his pinch open her nose  
  
(Seems a little bit confusing..)  
  
Neji stayed away from her and they both sat facing back-to-back while their faces turned red  
  
"IT'S NOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!" he snapped out  
  
"I.." was all Sakura had to say, she touched her face as her cheeks felt hot and red  
  
"I DON'T MEAN TO.... Kiss you.." the 'kiss you' word was very soft yet she still managed to hear it  
  
"I..."  
  
"GET IT? I DON'T WANT TO... let's just not mention this and keep this as a secret okay?" he said slowly standing up as his knees shook  
  
(OOOOOOHH... love is in the air...)  
  
She, too, stood up  
  
They faced each other, still blushing  
  
Neji held his hand out at her, and looked at her  
  
Sakura, at first did not understand why he held out his hand to her, then she knew they wanted to shake hands, promising each other that they would not dare mention anyone about what happened  
  
She shook his hand while she trembled and blushed  
  
"SAKURA-NECHAN!!!!!!!!" Hikaru was running and so was the others  
  
They came running towards them, their hands still folded  
  
Hikaru's face brightened up as she saw Sakura safe, and so was the others, and forgot to mention that there were boys there too  
  
Their faces turned blank to what they saw  
  
The two did not know why until..  
  
They managed to see where they were looking at and...  
  
They saw their hands holding each other  
  
They loosened their grip and turned away from each other, blushing, Neji wanted to return back to his normal face, but can't help blushing  
  
Sasuke was jealous..  
  
He death glared Neji, who didn't see it  
  
He clenched his fists, ready to kill him  
  
(Jelly ka noh?)- whoever is a Filipino, might know what this means..  
  
HAHAAH!!!  
  
"WE WERE JUST SHAKING HANDS!!" Sakura said suddenly  
  
Hikaru was curious than ever, gave her a question that would take her years to answer, it was just one tiny word, but difficult to answer  
  
"Why?" Hikaru asked, ready to hear what Sakura would even say  
  
"Because... uhh.." she searched for a possible answer  
  
Ino looked at the couple who were blushing..  
  
'THIS IS MY CHANCE TO GET SASUKE-KUN AWAY FROM HER!! SINCE SHE GOT NEJI!! YEAH!!'  
  
(Ino)  
  
She smirked  
  
Hinata looked at her cousin, she could see perfectly that he 'was' blushing, she giggled a little, but inside her she wanted to laugh really hard  
  
'love is in the air eh?'  
  
(Ten-ten)  
  
'I never knew that he likes her'  
  
(Ten-ten again)  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru placed her hands at her back  
  
'Oh, youngsters these days, love starts bloom at a very young age... kids today..'  
  
(Mrs.Hashimaru)  
  
Lee glared angrily at him, Sasuke was impatient to kill him  
  
Kakashi just smiled  
  
Anko looked surprise  
  
She wanted to break the long period of silence and whacked Kakashi on his head  
  
"Let's get back to work!" she said as she dragged him by his collar  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru followed  
  
"Well, Sakura-nechan guess you can't answer, I'll just wait for it!" she said with a teasing voice, she winked at her, placed her hands at the back of her head and grinned widely and followed her mother  
  
Sakura sighed, Neji sighed heavily too  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists and with one last glare turned away and marched to their house, not the main house  
  
Sakura wanted to get out of there! Slowly, she raised her right leg up and started to walk, she wanted to be with Sasuke, but there was some feeling that he had for 'him', she did not like this feeling and wanted to go with Sasuke  
  
Lee was burning in anger and ran up to him  
  
"EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE MY TEAMAMTE NEJI, I CAN'T LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Lee grabbed his collar and was ready to punch him, his eyes still burning with anger  
  
Neji pushed him away and was back to his normal self, it was really hard to do that you know  
  
Neji put his hands on his pocket and walked to the other way, Lee still scolding him  
  
Sakura followed Mrs.Hashimaru, trying to avoid Sasuke even though she wanted to be with him, she felt embarrassed!  
  
Mrs.Hashimaru gave her a towel and she wrapped it around her  
  
It was beginning to be dark, it was a long day though..  
  
"Sakura-chan!" someone appeared in front of her, without thinking she whacked his head, not knowing who he is  
  
Naruto  
  
She looked at him  
  
"What are you doing here Naruto?" she raised an eyebrow  
  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened?" he asked, forgetting that he was whacked on his head by Sakura  
  
She sighed, she did not want to shout anymore  
  
"I'm alright Naruto!" she said, smiling widely  
  
Naruto turned away from her and animated tears flowed down his face, he turned back at her again and attempted to hug her  
  
This time, she really needed to do it  
  
Before he could hug her she punched him and he flew out... again  
  
"DIE PERVERT!!!" she said  
  
Then she went out at the dark, cold night  
  
She saw Sasuke looking at the beach  
  
She went up to him  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" she called  
  
She got no reply, he kept looking on  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" she said, a little more louder  
  
"hn?" he said as if he heard nothing, his mind was drifting off somewhere else.. (Antarctica? Just joking)  
  
"Well, what are you doing out here?" she asked, she got nothing to say to him  
  
"Nothing, thinking"  
  
She looked down  
  
Then surprisingly he turned to her  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She faced him  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He looked at her bracelet for a moment  
  
"You need to throw that thing away you know..." he said ".. might get things worse.."  
  
He placed his hand sin his pocket and walked out, ignoring her  
  
Then before he could go far away, she stopped him, holding his wrists  
  
"Would you.." she blushed "You.. help me?" she loosened her grip and let go  
  
He turned his head away from her and walked on, then stopped  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
Sakura's face brightened up and ran to him  
  
She nodded happily  
  
"Thanks.." she muttered sweetly at him  
  
"No problem.." he replied, it was the first time she had heard him say no problem, she blushed again  
  
(or did he?)  
  
From far away, someone was watching them  
  
Neji...  
  
(Jelly, Jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly!!!!)  
  
He looked at the two, Sakura kept babbling at him, while he patiently listened  
  
He grinned, he did not know if the grin that he made was an angry one, or a happy one, he just grinned  
  
(jelly ka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Why don't we throw it at the sea?" Sakura suggested  
  
"Good idea, let's go.." he said  
  
(sea or what? Sorry, I don't know, ever since I was in grade 1 I hated geography, and I keeps getting harder and harder, but of course I liked it too!)  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Thank you for your reviews! I haven't been saving them 'cause I was busy and all, my mind is swirling with many different things and I'm so confused!  
  
I don't care if this fic is boring, I don' care..  
  
But please, I beg you, please don't say anything bad, I'm a sensitive person and can easily get angry or sad at such words, please understand me, or else there might be a...  
  
ZAI JIAN!! 


	19. Sakura Mochi

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.. or any Ranma1/2 items  
  
Sakura Mochi  
  
"What am I going to do now!?" Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips while she read  
  
She was getting crazy  
  
----- Flashback  
  
Sakura skipped happily Pouji, she hummed happily, she did not know why (and neither do I)  
  
(playing daylight of konoha!! Cute!)  
  
She looked around her, it was very early but there were already kids and adults playing in the water, she knew that Pouji wasn't opening in this kind of time, so she went out to some other place  
  
Then afterwards, after a very long time of walking she met an old man, carrying a many, heavy basket  
  
"Jisan, may I help you?" she volunteered sweetly  
  
The old man looked at her and smiled  
  
Then he nodded and observed her quietly  
  
Sakura took half of his baskets and started to walk with him, wherever he would go  
  
"Little lady?" The old man said  
  
She turned to him and smiled  
  
"My name is Sakura, sir! I'm very pleased to meet you sir..."  
  
"And it's nice to meet you too!" he said  
  
"If I'm not bothering you, may I ask what's inside these basket?" she asked  
  
"Sakura mochi, dear"  
  
"Sakura mochi? But isn't that supposed to be in spring only?" she said  
  
"Yes, but this one is different, it has magic"  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"It's not just any kind of mochi, it's a magical mochi"  
  
she listened carefully  
  
"Whoever makes this and let it eat by another person will know.." he continued "If he is the one for her... in short if he is the right one for her.."  
  
"Right one?"  
  
he nodded  
  
"A pink mark will appear on the forehead of the eater if he is the right one for her, if not a big 'x' mark will appear on his face.."  
  
Sakura thought about it.. what if Sasuke  
  
The old man observed her carefully, he knew that her mind was drifting off in the clouds  
  
"My, my Sakura... would you like to have some Sakura mochi?" he asked  
  
"Sakura mochi?" she said, thinking for some time, she replied "Of course!"  
  
---- End of flashback  
  
"Magical..." she muttered while she was reading "Is it true?" she sighed heavily  
  
"But.. if I let Sasuke-kun eat this.. I may be able to see... if he's... my right person.." she sighed again and continued reading a piece of paper with the instructions on how to do it  
  
(Okay, so I don't know how to cook this okay? So I don't know how she does it..)  
  
"Sakura?" a voice popped out  
  
"huh?"  
  
she turned her head around and saw Sasuke  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing.." she hid the piece of paper at her back, looking at him innocently  
  
He nodded and went out  
  
She sighed and continued reading peacefully  
  
After long minutes of reading..  
  
'THERE IT'S FINSIH!!" she yelled "I KNOW NOW HOW TO MAKE IT!!!"  
  
'HELLYEAH!! I WILL GET SASUKE-KUN TO EAT THIS!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAH!!!"  
  
(Inner Sakura) (Does she even say that?)  
  
She went out to buy the ingredients  
  
Then she saw Hinata  
  
"Hinata-san, Ohayo!" she greeted  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-san!" Hinata greeted back  
  
(Hinata-san or Hinata-chan? Sakura-san or Sakura-chan? How do they call each other?)  
  
"Where are you going Sakura-san?" Hinata asked  
  
"Well, I'm just going to buy some things.." she said  
  
"Would you like me to help you? I don't have anything to do anyway.." Hinata volunteered  
  
Sakura nodded and they went to buy the ingredients, even though Hinata did not know what she was doing  
  
The next day..  
  
"I'm going to make the BEST Sakura Mochi ever!!" Sakura said as she cooked the Sakura mochi  
  
'AND I'LL GET SASUKE-KUN TO EAT THIS MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!'  
  
(Inner Sakura)  
  
(o.o;;)  
  
After Sakura had finished cooking the Sakura mochi..  
  
She went out to find Sasuke in the main house  
  
(WHO??? WHO?? WHO WILL BE THE ONE FOR HER!!!!????)  
  
She smiled as she held the plate with the Sakura mochi...  
  
"Hi Sakura! Do you mind if I try your Mochi?" Ino said, as if Sakura never knew how to cook  
  
"N.." before Sakura could say 'no' she remembered that there will be a big 'x' mark on someone's face if it wasn't the right one for her.. so let her try if it's true  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
Ino picked one mochi and munched  
  
"Not bad.." she said after eating the mochi  
  
"Not bad!!??" Sakura shouted  
  
Ino raised an eyebrow  
  
'NOT BAD AYE!!?? WHAT IF YOU MAKE YOUR OWN MOCHI AND LET'S SEE IF IT'S BETER THAN MINE!!!????'  
  
(Inner Sakura)  
  
Sakura grinned angrily, then she saw something appear on her face... slowly it became visible to see  
  
A BIG 'X' MARK HAD APPEARED ON HER FACE!!!!!!  
  
Sakura laughed hard as she saw this..  
  
"Why are you laughing? HEY!!"  
  
"N-nothing!!! HAAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!" Sakura held her stomach while the other one was holding the plate  
  
Then she walked out of the scene trying to hide her laugh from Ino  
  
She turned her head from left to right to see if Sasuke was there, but he wasn't  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Why were you with Sakura?" he crossed his arms, glared angrily at the person in front of him  
  
"Why do you care Uchiha?" Neji said, his hands on his pocket, looking awfully bored  
  
'Geez, I've said this line many times, can't he understand that I don't want him to care...'  
  
(Neji)  
  
"Because-!" He stopped "Because she's my teammate and my.. friend and I don't want.. I don't want anyone to hurt her or touch her!" he said, definitely turning light pink  
  
"Yeah, right.." he muttered  
  
"Now do you see why I don't want you hanging around with her!!" he explained "And what's more! If Sakura could have swallowed that pill and saw you--!! I will absolutely kill you for that Hyuuga!" he said, panting from the shouting that he had made  
  
'So he's jealous.. his weak point is Sakura...'  
  
(Neji)  
  
"And what if she saw you?" he asked calmly  
  
"I.." he turned pink "She already likes.. likes me okay!" he has no excuses "That's why.."  
  
"It's okay for her to see you?" he raised an eyebrow  
  
Sasuke turned red  
  
"I.." he was already annoyed that she was always bugging him... but why in this kind of situation? "..."  
  
"And what if Sakura sees me?" he smirked  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!"  
  
'He already made up his decision..'  
  
(Neji)  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!" a voice shouted at their backs  
  
Sasuke and Neji stopped shouting at each other and turned into their calm attitude  
  
Sakura ran beside Sasuke  
  
"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want to try my Mochi!!?? I really tried hard to make it!" Sakura said happily  
  
'This is my chance!!!'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"I.." Sasuke tried to back away..  
  
"Please.." Sakura said with pleading eyes, she looked down "I really tried hard to make this.. even though if it's not spring.. please Sasuke-kun.. eat this.. for me?"  
  
'Something's not right..'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Sasuke gulped  
  
(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)  
  
I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS THING AND WANTED TO MAKE A SHORT CLIFFHANGER!! But the truth is I'm just thinking how I'm going to make the other one... really hard..  
  
BUT WHO WILL HAVE THE PINK MARK?  
  
I was thinking.. Neji or Sasuke  
  
PLEASE VOTE!!!  
  
Thanks for your reviews!! And thank you to the reviewer who said that the last chapter was not boring!!! Thank you!! 


	20. The Pink Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters and I do not own any Ranma1/2 items..  
  
Okay, so before I go on with the story...let me tell you about the pairings...  
  
Sasuke: iluvsasuke, kiki tameishi, Undine 1, inu-hiei, ... and my classmates..  
  
Neji: Magicians of the Yami, Black-Aria  
  
My goodness!! So many votes for Sasuke! but you see I like Neji to be paired with Sasuke too.. Cookie6 is right.. yeah I think I like it to be both.. but of course since Sasuke won.. might as well make this chapter Sasusaku with a little nejisaku!! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!  
  
The Pink Mark  
  
'Something's not right..'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Sasuke gulped  
  
'Oh no!! What should I do? Uhhhnn...'  
  
(Sasuke)  
  
'Uchiha is so slow, might as well take it..'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Without warning, Neji took a Mochi from the plate, Sakura saw this and before she knew it he was already eating it..  
  
'NANI!!! OH NO!!?? WHAT IF HE ... HE...!!!'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sakura gulped and observed him, forgetting Sasuke  
  
Sasuke glared angrily at the eating Neji and took a mochi like what Neji did, and before Sakura could even know it they were already eating her mochi  
  
"Sasuke-kun.." she muttered  
  
'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!!??'  
  
(Sakura and Inner Sakura, together)  
  
After eating, Neji walked out of the scene, which he did not know why he did, but his conscience said to walk out...  
  
Sakura was looking at Sasuke, who was eating and didn't pay attention to Neji who was out of sight..  
  
She tried looking for Neji and saw him walking off, she ran off to him...  
  
Sasuke saw that this was an opportunity to run off and tiptoed to the other side..  
  
At the middle Sakura had already realized that the two had already ran off, she looked at her back and saw Sasuke was gone, she looked at her front and saw that Neji was already gone too, she cried animatedly  
  
"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!????" she shouted  
  
At the way, while Sasuke was walking, Ino was watching out for him, and so were his fan-girls..  
  
Meanwhile, Neji was walking to the other side and he breathed hard, thinking if it was making him worry, he was thinking if what he did was right or wrong..  
  
Sakura had to make a choice.. Sasuke or Neji? Who will she choose? Who WILL she chase?? This WAS one of the hardest choices that she had to pick.. whether Sasuke or Neji..?  
  
'MY LOVE IS SASUKE! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO PICK NEJI?? I DON'T.. I SON'T LIKE HIM!!! NO I...'  
  
(Sakura)  
  
She blushed before saying the last word in her mind, she shook her head and sighed and ran off to Sasuke  
  
"SASUKE-KUN, HONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino opened her arms to hug Sasuke while she chased him..  
  
"I-ino??" Sasuke's eye twitched  
  
"HONEY!!!"  
  
Sasuke began to back off, but before he could run off, Ino had already hugged him  
  
"Did you miss me?" Ino asked  
  
"NO WAY!! GET OFF ME!!" Sasuke tried to push her away, but her hug was tight  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"GET OFF!!" Sasuke struggled for freedom... it was a matter of life and death...  
  
They heard a tapping of foot and looked at their right.... Sakura..  
  
"Ino get off my Sasuke-kun right now!! This minute!!" she ordered  
  
Ino stuck her tongue out at her "No way Sakura, I won't!! Sasuke-kun IS MINE!" she continued cuddling Sasuke  
  
A vein popped out of her head and death glared Ino, who was hugging Sasuke tightly, who was already dying..  
  
Sakura turned back and marched forward, her head up, trying to calm herself off, but then she stopped and faced Sasuke again, remembering the mark..  
  
Her left hand was holding the plate, and with her free hand she pushed Ino away from Sasuke and look at Sasuke, who backed away, Ino fell off  
  
Slowly.. something began to appear...  
  
"W-what are you doing..?' he asked, still backing off  
  
(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)  
  
'I think I should be back now..'  
  
(Neji)  
  
Neji turned to the other way and walked towards the main house...  
  
Then before the main house was found, he saw Sakura, Sasuke and Ino  
  
Ino was clenching her fists while looking at the couple, steam coming out of her ears invisibly..  
  
Neji walked closer to them..  
  
Sakura dropped her plate and covered her mouth with her hands, she fell on her knees  
  
"Sakura, why?" Sasuke asked  
  
Ino had enough and pushed Sakura away which made her fall off her back  
  
"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun do you want to date me???" Ino asked  
  
Before Sasuke could reply, sakura shoved her off which made Ino fall again  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura hugged Sasuke  
  
Sakura giggled with excitement..  
  
The mark had appeared on his forehead...  
  
"Sakura.." Sasuke did not hesitate to move her off him, in fact he blushed bright red  
  
Neji, who was watching them, unconsciously he got jealous  
  
"Sasuke-kun you're the one for me!!!!" she said "Whoever eats my mochi and when a pink mark appears on someone's forehead... HE'S THE ONE FOR ME!! AND IT APPEARED ON YOUR FOREHEAD!!" Sakura hugged him more tight..  
  
Neji overhead this..  
  
"Nani..." Sasuke fainted  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!!??" Sakura let go of Sasuke, who fainted  
  
"Serves him right.." Neji said, smirking, half-jealous, half-mad, he placed his hands on his pocket and walked off  
  
Ino, again, pushed Sakura off Sasuke  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun!!" Ino worriedly said  
  
"MOU!! INO JAMASHITE JANAI!!!" Sakura pushed her off with both hands  
  
(I think the jap is wrong please tell me if it is.. I'm not that good, I forgot what the jap is, and again, it walked off my head.. because sometimes I say it in jap and sometimes I forget it..hehe)  
  
They both pushed off each other until they united to get Sasuke to the main house safely..  
  
(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)  
  
At the main house..  
  
"Will he be alright Anko-san!!??" Sakura asked  
  
"He'll be, he just fainted, what happened anyway?"  
  
"Anou.. it's hard to explain.." Sakura fidgeted her hands like what Hinata used to do..  
  
Anko placed her hands on her hips and muttered "Kids today..."  
  
"ANKO-SAN!!!! TASUKETE!!" It was Ten-ten  
  
Anko turned around and saw Ten-ten..  
  
"AAAAHH! Ten-ten be careful!!" Anko went to Ten-ten to save her from slipping..  
  
And at that time Ten-ten was holding a plate with a fish and when she slipped the plate fell with a loud crash  
  
Anko's eye twitched  
  
Hinata who just came in, covered her mouth with her hands and exhaled slowly  
  
"A-anou.." Ten-ten apologized for being clumsy..  
  
"It's the 3rd time.." Anko said  
  
"3rd time, what do you mean?" Sakura asked  
  
"First Hinata, she accidentally over cooked the fish, 2nd Kakashi ate THE WHOLE FISH!! And 3rd..." she inhaled deeply "Ten-ten dropped it.. accidentally.."  
  
The room fell silent..  
  
"I-I'm going to cook it again!!" ten-ten went to the kitchen..  
  
"Good luck.." Anko waved a little flag with words printed on it: Good Luck!  
  
Sakura turned back to Sasuke, Ino was beside him, babbling about something..  
  
Minutes later..  
  
Sasuke woke up  
  
"SASUKE-KUN, HONEY! YOU'RE ALREADY AWAKE!!" Ino clasped her hands together and hugged him  
  
Sakura's eye twitched  
  
"GET OFF HIM INO RIGHT NOW!!!" Sakura ordered  
  
A war broke out between the two, Sasuke sighed  
  
"It's finished!!!" Ten-ten ran out to the kitchen  
  
Sakura and Ino stopped fighting when she came in and turned around from each other  
  
"I think I forgot something!" Ten-ten said "Sakura, can you hold this for me?" she went back to the kitchen  
  
Anko went to the living room with Hinata, with Sakura and Ino still mad at each other  
  
Naruto came in  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE BACK!!" Naruto ran to Sakura and tried to hug her  
  
Sakura, stepped to her right and Anko tripped Naruto's foot... Naruto kissed the carpeted floor and almost dropped the plate... almost, they breathed in deeply  
  
Sasuke stayed quiet and tried to sneak out but was caught by Ino and hugged him again  
  
"Kuso.." Sasuke uttered  
  
Then the door opened and revealed....  
  
Neji!  
  
Then when Neji was walking to the living room to it down or get himself a cold drink, he passed by Sakura who was looking at him and..  
  
Sakura's eyes widened  
  
Her hand was trembling.  
  
Anko and Hinata looked at her and saw that she was almost dropping it  
  
THEN SAKURA DROPPED THE PLATE!!  
  
"AAAH!!" Anko bended her knee and caught the plate... just in time..  
  
Then Hinata lost her footing and fell down to Anko, who fell on her chin, and dropped the plate  
  
Anko sat up and nursed her chin and realized... the fish was already extinct...  
  
"AAHH!! THE FISH!! THE FISH!" Anko shouted  
  
"Neji-san..." Sakura muttered  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!! THE FISH!!!" Anko cried animatedly, her tears flowing out of her eyes like a river  
  
Neji stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura with a q questioned face  
  
Sasuke looked at the two  
  
Ino was still hugging him  
  
Neji....  
  
Neji..  
  
"The mark.." she muttered  
  
"huh?"  
  
Sasuke observed Neji's face and saw... THE MARK!!!  
  
Neji, did not have the whole mark that was like a petal. But half of it appeared which means..  
  
WHICH MEANS THAT HE STILL HAVE A CHANCE FOR SAKURA AND.. AND..!!  
  
Sasuke pushed Ino off him and ran off to Neji, grabbing him by his collar  
  
"Neji!! I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!! THIS TIME!!" Sasuke death glared him  
  
Neji glared back at Sasuke, who didn't know what was happening  
  
"Let's take this outside.. like a man!!" Sasuke marched out..  
  
"what now?" Neji muttered  
  
They went outside.. God know what will happen  
  
The living room was silent..  
  
Ten-ten came in.  
  
"I got the-!" Ten-ten dropped the salt as she looked at the messy situation..  
  
Sakura was like a statue, Ino's eyes were swirling, Hinata and Anko was crying over the fish, and Naruto was still kissing the floor..  
  
So much for the dead fish..  
  
(I only have one thing to say to the fish.. rest in fishes(rest in pieces) )  
  
(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)  
  
"Hyuuga.." Sasuke was clenching his fists... he was serious  
  
"Uchiha.."  
  
The wind blew past them and they looked each other at their eyes... they were serious..  
  
O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)  
  
WAAAHH!! So much for this thing.. I know this is not the chapter that you expect..  
  
You know why this is not that much?  
  
Someone is beside me and I can't type seriously like I used to do and... someone's watching me!! For goodness sake.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS... WAS... LAME!!! IT STINKS!! BOO!!  
  
But please tell me what you think and I'll try to make much more interesting chapters... please forgive me and please review!! Thanks!!  
  
L0vEnEkO 


	21. Love me, Love me Not

WAAHHH!! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!! I was grounded and I had a deal with my mom for me open this computer again!! And the next chapters will be a delay again because I have my EXAMS!! For goodness sake...

Uhh.. just please continue reading and please bear with me... I think I'm having a short-term memory loss...

Warning: OOC here!!

**Love me, Love me not**

"Hyuuga.." Sasuke was clenching his fists... he was serious

"Uchiha.."

The wind blew past them and they looked each other at their eyes... they were serious..

"What did you take me out here for?"

"How could a DIMWIT like you could ever be paired with her!? Even though that mark thing is just half of the heck I can't let it be! Not to a guy like you!!"

"What the-..! and how could a LOSER like you have that mark!!"

"Oh yeah because I..—"he almost said it.. almost..

They were at the back of the house and back door of the main house opened..

"Wh-what's happening here?" it was Sakura, she peeked out of the door looking at the two boys.. who were... uhh.. fighting.. calling each other names..

They both blushed..

Sakura stepped out of the door followed by Hinata and Ten-ten

Hinata saw her cousin blush, she gasped

'How could it be!? My cousin actually blushed!? How could that be!!?? It can't be happening.. I've known my cousin for so long and I've never seen him blush before! But why now? Could it be that..'

(Hinata)

She stole a glance at Sakura'

"Is there anything wrong?" Sakura took a step to the two guys

"Nothing!" they both said together

"Oh come on.." she looked down, practically blushing.. or not?

Hinata walked to her cousin and took both of his hands which surprised Neji

"Neji-nii-san(That's what I read in some fics! I don't know how she calls them! So please check if I'm wrong or not!), do you like Sakura-san?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes, digging for something, digging for the WHOLE truth..

Neji backed away, but still Hinata's hands were still with his, he gulped.

Hinata inhaled deeply

"Neji-nii-san, I know now that you like Sakura-san. You don't need to hide it. Especially from me. I would understand... I actually support you! Do your best Neji-nii-san!" (uhhh, can't think of any other things for her to say, I forgot..)

Hinata let go of his hands and placed them on her back, smiling

"SASUKE-KUN!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!??" Ino was running towards Sasuke, she hugged him.. in front of our dear cherry blossom

"MOU!!! Ino get your hands off him!!" Sakura commanded

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to go out with me!!??" Ino said seductively

"I.."

"HE WON'T NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!! NE SASUKE-KUN!!??" Sakura looked at him

"Who do you like Sasuke-kun!? Me or Sakura!?" Ino said, hands on her hips

Sasuke looked at Ino, then to Sakura

"Uh..."

'I'm sure it will be ME!"

(Ino)

"I..uhhh..."

'SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!!!!!!!" suddenly Sasuke's fan-girls stared to appear out of nowhere chasing after him

"What the-!!!??" Sasuke ran

"Sasuke-kun!!! You haven't picked yet!!" Ino chased after him with his fan-girls

Before Sakura could even chase him, someone hugged her form her back, Naruto of course!

"Naruto let go of me!!" Sakura tried to breathe "I can't.... can't.. breathe!!! Naruto!!"

Naruto let go of her, rubbing the back of his head

Hinata looked down after seeing this, frowning

She sighed

"You almost killed me Naruto!" Sakura scolded him

then she looked at her right, where Sasuke had been chased by Ino and his fan-girls, she frowned

"There's no use in chasing him anyway..." she sadly went back to their house, NOT THE MAIN HOUSE!!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto followed

Neji saw everything, he saw sakura frown and he felt a little jealous, angry and sad

Hinata snapped back to reality as Sakura and Naruto disappeared and went back to the main house, leaving Neji alone

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"Can't... breathe.. have to.. rest.." Sasuke was panting from the long run that he had to make..

He never even thought to just disappear!! YOU'RE A NINJA FOR GOODNESS SAKE SASUKE!!

"Sasuke-kun!!!" his fan-girls were calling him..

"I have to hide.. I can't risk this.. I have to."

He was hiding at the top of a tree, I mean branches, that were uhh, tall I mean

Naruto, who was tired of being at their house and at the main house doing nothing, decided to look around and do something, when he saw Sasuke. He rubbed his hands, grinning widely, he had a plan..

'This will be my payback for you Sasuke..'

(Naruto)

'HEY YOU HUMAN ICE CUBE!! SASUKE-BASTARD GET DOWN FROM THERE!! SOMEONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!!" he shouted out

This caught the attention of Ino and the others

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!" he said accidentally, he covered his mouth with his hands

IT'S CHASING TIME!!!

"Sasuke-kun!!!" again, they chased after him

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS NARUTO!!" Sasuke said as he ran away from his fan-girls

Naruto held his stomach, he was laughing loudly

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"Anou, Neji-san?" Sakura took a peek on Neji, who was just staring at the lifeless sky

Neji turned around his head to see her

"What?" he did not say it coldly, he did not say it like he used to. He said it coolly and softly, for her!

"Ummm.. uhh.." she looked down like what Hinata always does and... blush? What the heckl!!?? "You see.. I uhh.."

"Go on.."

"I.. uhh... isn't the weather beautiful today!?" she changed the subject

they both sweatdropped

(HE ACTUALLY SWEATDROPPED!!)

"Y-yeah.."..."I think so.." he muttered to himself

(HE ACTUALLY REPLIED!!)

"Uh.... Umnn.. how does my Mochi taste!!??" she blurted out

'Oh no!! why did I even bring out that topic!! I shouldn't have said that!! Sakura you baka!!'

(Sakura)

"Uh.. good.." he said

"good?"

'GOOD!!?? WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY GOOD!!!!???GOOD-'

(Inner Sakura)

Sorry Inner Sakura, your curses are too long I'm too lazy to type all of it

He glanced at her in the corner of his eye

"What I mean was.." he started to say

"OH WELL! I'll just make better mochis next time!" she said, encouraging herself

he smiled

'You're not bad.. Sakura..'

(Neji)

They both looked at each other, then they turned away, not wanting to see each other's eyes..

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"You're doing great.. Neji-nii-san..."

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

OKAY!! SHORT!! I made this because.. I don't know.. -.-;; ... well please tell me if you like it.. do you want me to edit it? Delete it and replace with a new one? Or leave it as it is? Please pick A for EDIT THIS – THINGY!!, B for REPLCE THIS—DELETE THE PREVIOUS ONE!!, C for leave it..

THANK YOU!!

I have not seen my reviews yet, BUT THANKS!!

As I have said the next will be a delay because we have our test and exam for 2 weeks and I'll do all I can to do it after my exam!


	22. Forgetmenot

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters...

Forget-me-not

(The 7th day.. I think.. can someone tell me how many days have they accumulated? I forgot.. and mind me.. everything will change.. they won't be their usual self anymore!)

Sakura went to the main house to clean herself up, there weren't many people inside yet and the bathroom was all hers!

She went inside and undressed and wrapped herself in a yellow towel, she brushed her teeth then after that she pulled out the towel and bathed..

Meanwhile....

Naruto was whistling a happy song and he was headed for the bathroom, in the main house! Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and his head bowed down, practically sleeping... Neji was not there... he opened the door and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke woke up from his deep sleep and heard the loud scream. Anko, Ten-ten and Ino was there who also heard the scream.

Then they heard loud footsteps.

Sakura chased Naruto while she was in... her body was just wrapped in a towel mind you..

"GOMEN!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! I'M SORRY!! GOMENASAI!! HAVE PITY ON ME SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! AAHH!!! GOMENASAI!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" he pleaded while Sakura chased after him

"I'll never forgive you Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!! HENTAI NO BAKA!!!! DIE!!!!" she shrieked

Anko and the other two who was there heard this.

"Hentai?"

"What happened?" Ino asked herself

Sakura appeared with a dipper in her hand, and obviously they saw her in towel...

Accidentally Sasuke saw Sakura in... towel!!!

The 'three' turned their heads to Sasuke and Ten-ten covered his eyes and Anko blocked the way so Sasuke can't see anything

"Hey!! Get your hands off me!!!" Sasuke struggled, but Ten-ten did not let go of her hands that were covering his eyes..

"No way!" Ten-ten said

Sakura threw the dipper at Naruto's head who fell on the floor

"Itai..." Naruto said

Sakura went to him and bended and held him by his collar.

She death glared him

Naruto gulped and by accident he saw...

So, okay Sakura was bended right? She was just in a towel, right? And what did you think he saw?

Naruto turned cherry red

Sakura saw him turn red and followed his gaze, which led to...

Anko, Ten-ten and Ino sweatdropped... they knew what he was looking at..

A vein popped out of her head a fist appeared in front of Naruto's face..

"ehehe.." Naruto sweatdropped

Sakura punched him upwards and he flew to the sky, breaking the wooden roof

Again they all sweatdropped

it appears that obviously, Sasuke hasn't seen anything

Sakura was breathing hard as she marched furiously to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her...

Kakashi, went inside and noticed the broken roof...

"What happened here?" he asked

"Don't ask.." Anko replied and went back to what she was doing, Ten-ten followed and let go of Sasuke, Ino giggled

Kakashi just scratched his head and was looking at the roof stupidly

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, still angry over what happened

However, there was a news that said there will be an early morning rain that will only occur for just an hour and...

They managed to cover 1/10 of the roof with some old woods and plastics, but still... there were still some holes that there were not covered... they ate at the living room because the kitchen was messy and.. because the commotion happened in the living room... they ate with raindrops falling from heaven.. I mean... they ate with leaking water dropping down from the roof.. hehe

Kakashi sighed while eating noodles..

Noodles were their breakfast fro today..

"Argh! This leak irritates me!!" Anko said, her eyebrow twitching

"Blame that on Naruto.." Sakura replied, Naruto came back from the dead.. I mean... came back from where he landed..ehehe

Naruto had a bandage on his face and head

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Sakura again, worked at Pouji early after the rain. She helped them carry some boxes to their house, which was nearby their store, the others helped too..

Mrs.Hashimaru thanked them gratefully for helping them and invited them for a tour in Okinawa

(I've never been to Okinawa so I'll just use my imagination)

They all went to some place where they went to some high place that overlooked the beach where they always swam and small houses which includes the Hashimaru's

"SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is great!" [1]Sakura said as the cool, fresh breeze swept over them, which was the perfect for the view..

"You're right Sakura-san! This is the best view I've ever seen!" Hinata agreed

"WAHOO!!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke went up to Naruto and uttered a in a loud but calm voice:

"I'm not finished with you yet Naruto, be prepared for it..." Sasuke reminded

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and ignored Sasuke which pissed him off greatly

Then after eating some snacks and looking at the view, Mrs.Hashimaru asked for a boat to tour them at Okinawa, the beach of course

"Wow! This feels so great! I've never been relaxed like this before!" Sakura stretched her arms

"Sou yo, I agree with you Sakura, training was really hard and all!" Ino agreed, they were friends again, at that time..[2]

"Oh! Look, look! Dolphins!!!" Hinata said as their boat neared the dolphins

"AAHH!! Wow! Suteki!!" Sakura went over to where Hinata was to take a good look on he dolphins [3]

Sakura had never been so happy before ever since, she was smiling all day long, except the thingy a while ago..

After that they went to a dog show and the park

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"oohh... I'm so tired!" Sakura lazily walked to the main house, no one was inside because they were enjoying their time swimming at the beach. Meanwhile Sakura had a long walk at the park which made her tired.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

'it's so boring here inside.. might as well go outside and get some fresh air..'

(Neji)

Neji was inside the main house and went to the door, he held the knob and slowly turned it..

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Sakura held the knob of the door but..

Neji, who was the first one who had opened the door already turned it and...

As Sakura was still holding the knob.... It was turned around by somebody and..

Neji appeared!

(Okay, so this is not much.. but wait 'till you see this!)

Sakura lost her balance, especially her left foot (She was too lazy to keep herself upright) and was surprised to see Neji and.. as her left foot tripped... she fell into Neji's arms and accidentally...

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

CLIFFHNAGER!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!

I forgot the name of the reviewer but.. THE FANGIRLS ARE TOO IMPORTANT SORRY!! You can kill them but please leave some.. I need them for my fic!

There was no answer from my question and so I continued...

I UPDATED!! Geometry was harder than I thought.. MY GRADES ARE SOO LOW!! I wish I can get a higher one...

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU LOTS AND LOTS!!


	23. Wosurenai

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters for goodness sake!!!**

**Wosurenai!!**

**( guys, there are some confessions that I would like to tell you.. there is a good news and a bad news:**

**GOOD news:**

**Sakura is liking Neji**

**Sasuke is now making his first move**

**Sasuke has now realized his TRUE feelings**

**THERE'S A LOVE TRIO OVER HERE!! HEY, IS SOMEBODY LISTENING, I MEAN, READING!!!???**

**BAD news:**

**The characters' personality are now in my control, which means they're not who they are in the anime before. They are now officially out of character.**

**I will be updating late**

**other chapters maybe kinda boring**

**4. I'm losing hope!!!!!!! HELP ME!! TASUKETE!!**

Sakura lost her balance, especially her left foot (She was too lazy to keep herself upright) and was surprised to see Neji and.. as her left foot tripped... she fell into Neji's arms and accidentally...

They ALMOST kissed, but actually, not. It did not happen actually. Instead it ALMOST happened, their lips were 1 inch away from each other, but again she her left foot lost balance, again, or rather, she really lost her balance, and so it did not happen. She just fell on his chest!!!! Neji was holding her, I mean embracing her unintentionally (n.n :D) , well to be specific just holding her arms and so it turned out to be an embrace, Sakura was just there staying still. Their cheeks, I mean, face turned red.

"Anou.." Sakura said, when she finally got her voice back

Neji blushed harder than her and let go of her, turning his back on her.

Sakura looked down.

Both were feeling uncomfortable, shy, nervous, their hearts beated faster and faster every second, every minute. Sakura cupped her cheeks with her hand and noticed that they were burning hot! Neji didn't need to do that for he was already feeling it! His hand twitched, her hands fidgeted, they both spoke:

"I'm sorry!" they said in unison, which made them feel more nervous

"I didn't mean to!" they said again

"I just..." they both said again, Neji stole a glance at her, Sakura caught his glance and they were now both looking at each other.

"I.." again, they both said it.

"You first," Neji said

Sakura shook her head. "No, you first!"

"No, l-ladies first..." he said shyly (I didn't even know that he even knew that word.)

"Well, I ... I ..."

Seconds passed, minutes passed.... Not hours of course!!!

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!! That was tiring!!!!!" Naruto barged in the scene

Both Sakura and Neji were startled, Neji scratched the back of his head (HE DOES!!!???), Sakura bit her lower lip, they were still blushing.

"Oi, what's happening here?" Naruto said when he saw the two, he walked towards Neji, Neji backed away, not letting his face to be seen by Naruto

"Stop it Naruto!" Neji was getting irritated by Naruto who was following him everytime he would back away

Sakura tried to take this chance to slip away from Neji and Naruto, unfortunately, Ino went inside.

"Huh? Hey, Sakura where are you going? Hey, you alright?" Ino placed her hand on her shoulder she jumped in surprise

"Yes?"

"What's happening? Anything wrong?"

"N-nothing.."

"Suit yourself," Ino placed her hands on the back of her hand and walked away, Naruto was still bugging Neji.

Sakura went outside for some fresh air she was still blushing over what happened, she could not help but think about what happened.

'No, Sakura, you don't like him!! You don't!!! just--!! Or do I?' she sighed 'oh, I just don't know!!! I like Sasuke!!! I like him more than--...' then she blushed unconsciously 'NO!!!!!! ARGH!!! JUST BE TRUE TO YOURSELF!! YOU LIKE SASUKE-KUN!!!! YOU LIKE HIM!!! YOU LIKE NE-!!!!' she stopped, even though she was just thinking, again, for so many times, she blushed again, she just didn't know why she was feeling this kind of emotion for Neji. Maybe because he was just like Sasuke, maybe because she had learned to be comfortable with him every time he was near her. She cupped her cheeks with her hands, she recalled the time when she saw Neji, the time when she had almost swallowed the love pill....

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

It was beginning to get dark then. Sakura was still outside, she could no help but look at the orange-purple sky, the sun was nearly going down, its bright orange color reflected the blue waters of the beach. The people playing and swimming at the beach were now gone and Sakura was the only one left alone except that when Neji came..

He stood beside her and put his hands inside his pocket and just stood there looking out somewhere else while he felt comfortable with her. Beside her.

Sakura knew I was him who was beside her and paid no attention to him, she knew nothing bad would happen and just stayed there with him. Contented

Sasuke planned to be with her first, which he did not know that Neji was even coming. He took a peek at the two, which made him jealous.

"HEY!" a voice startled him

He jumped in surprise and saw it was just Hikaru.

"What?" he said trying to disguise his angry tone

Hikaru took a peek to where he was looking at and saw Neji and Sakura doing nothing of the sort..

"So.."

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows

"You know Sasuke-neechan, you should confess to 'her'" she said suddenly, her eyes were invisibly planning something

"I WHAT-!?" he shouted, he covered his mouth with a hand and looked at her as if he never knew what she was talking about

"You know what I mean!" she winked at him

"I don't know what you're saying," he said coolly then he put his hands in his pocket and walked away when she spoke:

"You don't want to? If you don't, someone else will.." she said in a loud, teasing tone enough for him to hear when he was far away from her

Within a second, Sasuke was in front of Hikaru, fire burning in his eyes

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that!?"

"What do you mean 'someone' will?"

She looked over at the couple who were at the beach.

"Masaka.." [1]

'NEJI!!!!!!!!????????'

(Sasuke)

"A-are you serious about what you're saying?"

She gave him a smile

"I don't believe you.."

"Then believe me. Look at my eyes are they lying to you?" Hikaru looked at him in his eye

"I don't need to..."

'I don't even think that Hyuuga will even like Sakura! Why would he-?'

(Sasuke)

Sasuke looked at the couple, he could see Sakura smiling at him, while he slightly smiles back at her. Irritated, he looked away.

Hikaru put her hands at the back of her head, closing her eyes leaving one of them opened so she could see Sasuke.

"You know, if you don't confess your TRUE feelings for her 'he' will be ahead of you. And you WILL be left ALONE. She liked, likes you, why don't you give it back then? I can see that you're jealous.."

"I'M NOT!!!! I don't care about her.. she's just a teammate, friend and..."

"Is there something you would still add?"

"None. "he said straightly

"Suit yourself," she waved at him and walked away

"I don't believe her" he continued spying at the two

Sakura was looking somewhere else, avoiding the glance of Neji. Then she giggled then left with Neji following her.

'CAN'T BE!!!!'

(Sasuke)

Neji went inside the main house and Sakura sat on the chair at the porch, still looking at the sky.

'I've never felt happy like this before... the sun.. ahhh... it's just so beautiful. I wish I could see the sun come down from the skies everytime..' she giggled 'Oh, what fun I had these days... except because of that Naruto.. he almost ruined it'

"Sakura?" someone called her

Sakura looked up to see someone

Sasuke-kun

"Sasuke-kun!" she rose up from her chair

"Sakura.. I ... need to tell you something..."

"Wh-what is it?" she stuttered

'oohh... what will Sasuke-kun say to me?'

(Sakura)

"I.. you see... I .... Uhh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous

Sakura stood patiently for him to say anything

She gulped..

"Never mind.." he sighed

"No, it's all right Sasuke-kun, you can tell me anything you want," she said sweetly

"Well, why don't we talk there.." he said, looking over at a tree

She smiled and nodded

They went under the shade of the tree, Sasuke was the first one to speak

"I.... Why... y-you... with... why are.. y-you a-alw-ways ... w-wi-with... N-ne-neji??" he said, his voice trembling. That was really not what he was going to say "NO!!!! I meant that..."

Sakura looked down

"I really don't know Sasuke-kun..." she looked up to him with sad eyes, she saw he was frowning "No, what I mean was I just... I don't know... But it doesn't mean I like him!!" she suddenly blurted out. It was already obvious

He made a fake smile

"Yeah, of course you don't like him. I was just asking Sakura.. I .. have to go now. I need to go and do something," then he sadly left her

Sakura held his wrist before he could go far away from her

"No! please wait... that was not what I was going to say.." then she let go

He stopped and faced her then placed his hands on her shoulders, then he bent down on her, looked at her eyes..

"Sasuke-kun..."

Then he turned around and walked away..

"NO! Please wait! Please don't leave me... I .... I ..."

He, again, stopped, he somewhat faced her

"I.... I.... You see..."

"..."

"I really... really... I ... I think I ... that I ... I REALLY LIKE YOU!!!!" she bursted out her feelings to him. The tears that formed in her eyes clouded her vision.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her head while she cried. Then he smiled. She looked at him as he smiled. Then without thinking she hugged him very tight, letting the tears flow, letting her emotions take over her body. He just placed his hand on her head and brushed her hair with his other hand like a big brother when his little sister is crying. She started hiccupping and held his shirt tightly and looked at him, which he also did. Sakura blushed, Sasuke's face turned into the color of a tomato. They looked into each other's eyes.

"So, this is what happens when I'm around," they heard a tapping of a foot, it was a female voice. They looked to their right and saw...

Ino and the others were looking at them, even Hikaru was there, giggling, almost laughing to death. They immediately let go of each other.

"No, you're just misunderstanding us!!!!!" sakura waved her hands in front of her

Sasuke was scratching the back of his neck while he was facing the opposite direction, away from them.

"Ye-yeah.." Sasuke agreed

"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU HUMAN ICE-CUBE!!! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto shouted

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes bulged out (that's possible when it comes to animes you know!)

"Taking advantage!!!!????" I'm not!!!!" he scolded Naruto

"My precious Sakura-san are you okay!!!??" Lee appeared in front of Sakura

Sakura sweatdropped

"ye-yes, I am... th-thank you.." her head turned to the other side and she sighed

'I've had enough of Sakura!'

(Ino)

Ino marched her way to Sakura and shoved Lee off of her. (I told you that I'm now controlling them)

Ino became big, her eyes burning in fire, Sakura was now the small one. A vein appeared on Ino's head and also her fist that was in front of Sakura.

"HOW DARE YOU SAKURA!!!!!"

"uhh..."

"I'll never forgive you for this!!!"

Ino began to scold Sakura and Naruto was shouting at Sasuke, so was he. Hikaru was laughing loudly, Neji was not there (Yokatta..).

"What!?!? You wanna fight Ino-pig!!??" Sakura said back

"Yea! I'm ready to take you on!" Ino said

They death glared each other and electric was coming out of their eyes..

"Stop bugging me Naruto I said I DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!!! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I DID NOT!!!!!!"

"OH YEAH!! THEN PROVE IT TO ME!! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAKURA-CHAN!!"

This commotion lasted for just an hour.

In the main house...

Sakura was sitting at the sofa of the main house, she was sitting at the end of the sofa, arms crossed, Ino, the same way. Sasuke was outside, Naruto was walking outside back and forth, back and forth.

"Hey, dinner's ready!!" Anko announced

Ino and sakura stood up at the same time, then again, death glaring each other.

"You stay out of my way Sakura," Ino said

"Wakatta, you do the same" Sakura replied back [2]

"The pleasure is all mine" Then she walked to the dining room

'AS IF!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE OUT OF MY WAY YAMANAKA!!!!!! AS IF A HUMAN CAN EVER LIKE A PIG LIKE YOU! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!'

(Inner Sakura and Sakura)

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

After dinner..

Sasuke was on his way to their house when Neji appeared.

"Hey," Neji said

"hey," he replied back

"..."

"What do you want? You're such a bother in the night"

"As if Uchiha, I just want to tell you one thing"

"What?"

"You don't deserve 'her'" he said

"What the-"

(HELLYEAH!! UCHIHA YOU'RE GOING DOWN!! Oops... I MEAN YEHEY!!! NEJI LIKES HER!!! NEJI LIKES HER!!)

"I don't know what the heck you're saying Hyuuga," Sasuke was dumbfounded

"Don't act as if you don't know anything Uchiha, you know perfectly whom and what I am talking about"

"And so?"

"And so, what I mean is...."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Stay away from her.."

'WHAT THE HECK YOU- #%$!?;: !!'

(Sasuke)

"What if I don't? are you going to kill me?" he smirked

"My pleasure"

"It's none of your business if I do, and tell me... why? What's the reason?"

"Stay out of my personal life Uchiha,?" he faced him, staying calm

"Then why bother me in the night?"

"Because you're just hurting her... and I .... I ... don't want to see her hurt.."

Sasuke was taken aback by what he said. He doesn't want to see her hurt?

"That's why I want you to stay away from her. She's just going to be.."

"Yea, right Hyuuga."

"I thought you don't like her? Hmph.. what... What is she to you anyway?"

"she's my.... My.. teammate.. and ... and.. friend.."

"That's all? Then why do you need to be so overprotective on her?'

"Because.. because.. she is.. she's too important to me.."

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O) O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O) O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Thanks to:

Cookie6: hehe, yes, a very bad cliffhanger.. (nods)

iluvsasuke: Naruto is becoming perverted these days...I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Jelly-bean89: YEY!! THEY DO!! THEY ROCK!!

koinux: sorry... I'm really sorry... my memory loss is now occurring again... I hate it.. I DO!!... that's why I forgot to.. never mind..

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

Okay, so late update because my Internet card... IT'S ALREADY USED UP!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAA!!!! (cries)

And I want to tell you one thing: I'm very sorry if I was not making the other characters to appear because I'm all on the trio thing and.. I have strong dislike for shikaino and naruhina fics... and so sometimes I skip the part where that couple is mentioned... that's why I was not putting them in.. any comments, suggestion or question please tell me, no flames please.. or else I will lose hope or I CAN NEVER WRITE AGAIN!! THANKS!1

ZAI JIAN!

Now I almost forgot..:

[1] Masaka- are you serious?; No way!; don't tell me- that's what I see in subtitles!!

[2] Wakatta- I know

whew...

Wosurenai- means I won't forget


	24. Ai

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! GET IT!!!!???

**Ai**

"That's why I want you to stay away from her. She's just going to be.."

"Yea, right Hyuuga."

"I thought you don't like her? Hmph.. what... What is she to you anyway?"

"she's my.... My.. teammate.. and ... and.. friend.."

"That's all? Then why do you need to be so overprotective on her?'

"Because.. because.. she is.. she's too important to me.."

'_Important huh?'_

_(Neji)_

"I don't care what you think about her..." he said, but the truth is... he REALLY, REALLY cared his feelings for HER, he really did.. "Just remember what I said..," Neji said, walking out; but then Sasuke spoke up..

"Why? You gonna fry me?" Sasuke said back, smirking

Neji's eyebrow twitched

Within a second Neji was in front of Sasuke

"More than that Uchiha! I'm gonna throw you off the sea and let the sharks eat you!"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna kick your butt and let you fly to the heavens Hyuuga!" Sasuke said, throwing his fist in front of him, their voices were obviously getting louder

"Oh yeah!? Then I'm gonna-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" a voice shouted out "SOMEONE'S TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!"

They were shouting at each other in the middle of the night, and so someone who was trying to get some sleep scolded them...

After that, they kept their mouth shut and glared at each other, then minutes after, turned away from each other and went to their respective places..

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Sakura woke up from her bed and stretched her arms and legs, yawning, and then she went downstairs and decided to take a bath at the public bath. She went to the main house and grabbed her shampoo, soap and other things that she needed..

"Ohayo, Sakura-san!?" a cheery voice greeted her

"Ohayo, Hinata! How long have you been here?" she asked

"Oh, just this minute!" Hinata looked at what Sakura was holding "Going to the public bath?"

Sakura nodded

"Mind if I go with you?" Hinata asked

"'f course not! You can come with me!"

"Thank you Sakura-san, I'll just get mine.." then Hinata disappeared

Then, Anko appeared, her hair was a little wet and she was just in her t-shirt and shorts, which was wet too, and in her mouth was a ..lollipop?

"Ei Sakura!" Anko greeted

"Ohayo, Anko-san!"

"I see, you going to the bath right?"

Sakura nodded

Then, Anko leaned and whispered in her ear :

"Watch out for perverts Sakura, you know what will happen.." then she winked and grinned at her, Sakura just smiled

Few minutes later..

'_Where is Hinata?'_

_(Sakura)_

Anko was in the kitchen, Hinata was nowhere to be found, Sakura was sitting at the couch and someone opened the door..

Kakashi

He was scratching his head in a very stupid way and looked under the table, chairs and everything...

"What's the problem sensei?" Sakura asked

"Oh, hello Sakura, I did not see that you were here... my book is lost, and I can't find it.." he said

'_He's looking for his damn book!!? That %#&$!%!!??'_

_(Sakura)_

(Mind me, but Sakura is not saying bad words!! She's just cursing!!! Hehe..)

"I see..." she said, trying to act normal, eyebrow twitching

Anko walked to the living room with a juice in hand

"Hey, Kakashi anything wrong?" she asked

Kakashi stood up from his position ('cause he was lying down to look under the table)

"Yup, my book is lost... it's missing... mind if you help me?" he said

'_His 'book'!!?? That $&# book!!! Curse that %#%# book!!!!! Heck with that #)%# book and Kakashi!!!!!"_

_(Anko)_

(As I have said, they are not saying foul words, just cursing -)

Anko's eye twitched

"GO TO HELL KAKASHI!!!!!! FIND THAT PERVERTED BOOK OF YOURS!!!!!!!!!" Anko kicked him out of the house and into... the heavens.. just joking, she kicked him out and.. the roof was again, broken...

'_Good going Kakashi-sensei..'_

_(Sakura)_

Sakura sweatdropped

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry Sakura-san!" Hinata was at the door, begging for apology

"Hey, Hinata you're already here!" Sakura stood up and went to Hinata "It's alright! Let's go!"

Then, Hinata noticed the broken roof..

"What happened to the roof Sakura-san?" Hinata asked

"You better not know.." she said

AFTER BATHING....

Sakura's stomached grumbled..

"Ooh... I haven't eaten breakfast yet.." she said, holding her grumbling stomach

(Let me narrate what Sakura's stomach is saying - 'WAAAAAAAAA!!!! LET ME EAT!!!! I WANNA EAT!!! DAMN, DON'T EVEN TRY TO GO ON A DIET!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!! I NEED TO EAT!!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, JUST LET ME EAT!!!!! IF YOU WANT YOURSELF TO BE STRONGER... LET ME EAT!!! YOUR DIET IS JUST WAY STUPID!!! YOU NEED TO BE HEALTHY!!! AN APPLE A DAY KEEPS THE DOCTOR AWAY!!!!!!! HELLYEAH!! - ummn.. I didn't even know a stomach can say.. damn, stupid, and it even knows.. an apple a day keep the doctors away... even imitates Sakura by saying :HELLYEAH!!... I wish I even knew what my stomach is saying when I go hungry.. o.o;;)

"Why don't we go eat out?" Hinata said

"Hmmn... well, I prepared a breakfast for me.. and Sasuke-kun at our house!!" Sakura's face enlightened

Hinata just smiled "May I taste your cooking Sakura-san?"

"'course Hinata!!" they went to 'their' own house..

After Hinata and Sakura had already eaten their healthy snack.. and after Sakura's stomach stopped complaining..

Hinata and Sakura parted, Sakura went out to find her beloved.... Sasuke

Sakura saw Sasuke just sitting out in the sun (It's not yet 9 o' clock!!) then she ran to where he was..

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!" Sakura waved at him excitedly and sat beside him

"Sakura?"

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun do you want to eat my homemade breakfast? Please?" she pleaded

"I..."

"Please...?" she begged

"Well.. I .."

"NO!! Sasuke-kun would not eat your homemade breakfast!! He will eat mine..!" I

Ino..

'_It's that pig, Ino..'_

_(Sakura)_

'_Yare, yare..' _[1]

_(Sasuke)_

When Ino came, Sasuke rested his chin on one hand, like what he did before Sakura came. Sakura stood up to settle another fight with Ino, who was ready to take any challenge.. when it comes to Sasuke...kun...

"Who told you Sasuke-kun would even eat yours?"

"I am!"

Sakura ignore her and looked the other way, hands on hips..

"Then let's ask Sasuke-kun"

"Fine, good idea.." then she whispered something "'cause I know he'll pick mine!!" then Ino started to laugh wickedly, which made Sakura sweatdrop

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, whose breakfast would you like to have?" she said sweetly

"Huh? I ..."

"You'll pick mine, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Ino interrupted

"I..."

"Sasuke-kun you'll say that you'd like to have mine, ne?"

"Well... you see..."

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you know I can make all sorts of food for you if you like. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack or whatever! Say it and I'll do it! Just come to me and your food is served!" Ino winked at him

"Uhhh.."

"No! Sasuke-kun will have mine! I can make anything for you Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said, holding the breakfast box in her hand (That's what I call it since I don't know what it is..)

"He won't!!" then two started to have a BIG fight.. as big as THIS! No.. not that..

Sasuke sweatdropped..

"Then why don't you two settle it here?" it was Ten-ten.. she had come to the rescue!!

(Ten-chan you're such an angel!! Or not..)

"Huh?" the two rivals stopped fighting and turned to what Ten-ten was holding...

"What is that!?" Ino asked, obviously, she was confused

"You two can settle your food fight here, whoever wins gets Sasuke.. and make him anything you want.." she explained

Sasuke looked like throwing up.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. 'Cause it's obvious that I'm gonna win!!" she winked and gave her favorite pose at Sakura, she sweatdropped (Boys who are fans of Ino... DROOL!!).

'_YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN INO!!?? WELL, THINK AGAIN!!!!!!! AS LONG AS I'M HERE...'_

_(Inner Sakura)_

'_YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET SASUKE-KUN!!!!!'_

_(Both Sakura and Inner Sakura)_

"Well, there is a prize too you know." Ten-ten added

"A prize? What kind of prize?" Sakura asked

"Well, let's see..." Ten-ten read the poster that she was holding.. Ino and Sakura sweatdropped

"Oh, here it is!!!"

Ino and Sakura had another sweatdrop on their heads..

"If you win, you can eat all you want in this restaurant... or whatever.." she said "And you can win or have anything from the sponsors too!"

"Really?" the enemies said in unison

"Well, I'm sure that Sasuke-kun would be glad if we'd join this contest or something.. but I'm very sure that he would pick mine.. ne, Sasuke-kun!?" she turned around to see her beloved....

But..

He was already gone..

Ino's head turned left and right...

"MOU, SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"See, he doesn't even like you.." Sakura said, teasing her

"What did you say!!??" fangs came out of Ino's mouth (Was there even a time a fang came out of Ino's mouth?? If not?? I can't imagine it.. o.o;;)

"Nothin' of the sort.."

Steam came out of Ino's head...

"Well, then it's settled!!"

"Are you sure about that? Eat all you can?" Sakura reassured

Ten-ten nodded

"DID ANYONE SAY... EAT ALL YOU CAN!!!!!!!!???"

Naruto...

"Don't appear and reappear suddenly Naruto!!!!" Sakura whacked him on his head

"Ow.." Naruto nursed the (poor) lump on his head..

(inner Koko: YOU DESERVE IT HAHAHAHA!!!!

Koko: you're so harsh..

Inner Koko: BUT HE DESERVES IT!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

Koko: o.o;;

Inner Koko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Koko: he shouldn't be whacked on his head you know..

Inner Koko: then what?

Koko: HE SHOULD BE.. KILLED!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Inner Koko: O.O;;;)

"Besides.. even though you want to participate in the contest.. you can't.." Ten-ten said coolly

"WHY!!??"

"Cause it's only for girls... GIRLS.ONLY.. GIRLS.."

Naruto's face saddened, the words "GIRLS. ONLY." Rang inside his head over and over again... he (animatedly) looked like he was falling into a lonely, scary, dark, gloomy pit....

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto (animatedly) cried...

The three girls ignored him and talked..

"Well, then you two just need to go here and sign up! Then PRESTO you're done and I think they will tell you what to do.. well then JAA!!" Ten-ten gave the paper to Sakura and Ino (It was two) and walked off

"Gotta go now Sakura!! Good luck 'cause you're gonna lose!!! Ahahahaahahhahahah!!!!! "Ino laughed wickedly which made Sakura sweatdrop, she was probably going to her room and do all sorts of poses or whatever.. (Ino-haters.. say: BOOOOOOO!!!!!!)

'_YOU PIG!! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA LOSE!!!!!!'_

_(Inner Sakura)_

Sakura left and the only one who was there was Naruto...

An hour later... 

Naruto was still in the same place, pouting..

"THAT'S IT!!!" Naruto's face enlightened

Naruto laughed evilly..

"HENGE!!!"

Naruto turned into a cute(the girl not Naruto), yellow-haired, pigtailed girl, but the whisker mark was still on his face, she, I mean, he grinned..

"Now, let's sign up!"

thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaline

Meanwhile, Sakura was brushing her hair and then, after that she went to that particular store, ehem, I don't know how to call it, to sign up..

Thisisanotherlinethisisanotherlinethisisanotherlinethisisanotherline

Naruto cheerily walked to that 'store' and coincidentally bumped onto Sakura..

"Sakura-chan!!" Sakura turned around to whack Naruto.. but what she was..

A yellow-haired, pigtailed girl..

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" (I don't know if Sakura knows that Naruto can transform into 'that' girl.. so I decided that she should not..) she asked

"Sakura-chan, don't you know it's me Naruto!!"

"Naruto??"

Sakura looked puzzled

"MM.. how should I say this?? Well, I used the transformation technique Sakura-chan!"

"Oh... I see.." Sakura continued on writing on the registration form... "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to sign up for the contest!!"

Sakura fell down animatedly..

"You're gonna what!!??"

"Sign up!!"

"But you're a... a..."

"I'm a girl now!! Don't worry!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped

"Hey, Mr. I'm gonna sign up for the contest!!" she said, banging her fist on the table

The 'Mr.' Looked up

"Ehehehe... well, sorry about that.. can I please sign up for the contest???" she said in a girly voice

"I'm very sorry Ms. but you see... the registration is full now.. I'm very sorry.." then the 'Mr.' Went back to what he was doing..

A vein popped out of Naruto's head (As big as THIS??? YES!! YES!! I mean... no.. bigger than that..) , again, she banged her fist on the table but the 'Mr.' didn't budge, Naruto got angrier than that..

Sakura just looked at Naruto, the sweatdrop still on her head..

'Wait 'till I ...' 

_(Naruto)_

"Sexy no Jutsu!!!!!!" she, I mean he, shouted

A naked, girl, covered by a puff of smoke appeared, seducing the 'Mr.' Who looked up to her, I mean, him...

Sakura, being a girl, saw this, she slapped her hand on her forehead and sighed...

"Come on, Mr. ..?" she, I mean HE, said, seducing him..

After the Mr. had seen this, he had nosebleed and fell on his chair... his eyes were swirling as blood ran out of his nose..

Naruto (Not naked anymore) peeked into the man's body.. and he only he heard a soft utter:

"Sign up in the.. paper there..."

Naruto grinned.. and gave him a flying kiss (well, that's for a.. EHEM.. being a girl.. he HAD to do that.. EHEM..)

Then Naruto signed up..

After that, he laughed evilly and walked out.. mumbling, well not really mumbling but talking to her-, I mean, EHEM, himself..

Sakura just watched him and when Naruto was gone, she could see the man's nose still had blood in it..

Sakura's eye twitched..

'I never knew Naruto had such stupid trick...' 

_(Sakura)_

anotherlineanotherlinealinethatseperatessomethingfromsomethingblahblahblah

whew!!! I'm sorry for the late update!!!! And I'm really sorry for this boring and short chapter!! I just wanted to update quickly!! And after I have uploaded this... I'm gonna do the next one!! Sorry!!! I didn't have any Internet card, then my mouse got broken.. I EVEN BROKE MY TOOTHBRUSH!!! (wait, that's out of the topic.. so much for my heavy hand..) thanks for your reviews!!!!! Really thank you!! And to tell you, I'm Koko, also known as: Koko Kyaku Tendo!! Sister of Akane Tendo!! Well then...


	25. Fooling Mode

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters for the HUNDREDTH time..**

**(Minna, sorry for the mistakes that I made in the last chapter, especially the number thingy 1, that one and the title, really sorry 'bout that, it was because I edited the same chapter again and I forgot to change the title 'cause I was telling myself to do it quickly and I only remembered it after I have posted the chapter. I even forgot to thank the reviewers.... Gomen...)**

**Fooling mode**

Naruto was walking down the streets talking happily to himself, thinking about how many ramen he would eat if he would win the contest. He didn't have any worries since he is now a girl, well, changed to a girl. He was sure he'd win. He'd win no matter what.

Sakura sighed, what would happen if Naruto joined the contest and.. and.. Sakura reached the door of the main house, then she stopped, sighing again.

"Sakura-chan?" a girly voice popped in mid-air

Sakura turned around..

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she gave him a... kinda bit of a death glare..  
  
"Why give me that look Sakura-chan?"

"YOU'RE A BOY!! OTOKO NO!!!!!!! REMEMBER THAT NARUTO!! WHY ARE YOU DISGUISING YOURSELF AS A GIRL!!!!!???" Sakura became big while Naruto's body turned into chibi form, sweatdropping.

"Demou, Sakura-chan.."

"NO BUTS!!!!!!" Sakura inhaled deeply and turned to her original form "Why do you want to join anyway?"

"Because I wanna have ramen!!!"

"THAT'S ALL!!!!!??????" Sakura turned back to being a monster, I mean, being big, hehe...

"Ummmnn.."

'_Ko-Kowaii...'_

_(Naruto)_

"Eheheheh.. I think"

Sakura turned back to her true form

Sakura was just about to open the door when she stopped and turned to face Naruto... her eyes look sad and pitiful..

"Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" sh-, he asked

"I.." Sakura's eyes turned away from his, they looked so lonely..

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, there's something I really, really have to tell you.." Sakura turned to him, she looked like she was about to cry..

"What is it Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Well, you'd be in shock if I tell you this. But do... do you really wanna know?"

"Well.." Naruto scratched his head... "Yup!"

Sakura looked down

"Well, promise me you won't make any violent reactions okay?"

Naruto nodded

"It's because.. because of the contest.."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, you have to know this since you participated... this is bad news for you Naruto... oohhh I don't think I have the courage to tell you this!!" Sakura buried her face in her hands..

"Sakura-chan... you.."

"NO, I DON'T THINK I CAN!!" she unintentionally whacked his head

"oooooowowwwww...." Naruto fell down on the wooden floor

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto!!"

"You didn't have to do that Sakura-chan. You just had to tell me.."

Sakura breathed in and out continuously

Then she took out something in particular.. that.. ehem... boys... well sort of, hate?

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!!!!????"

"A swimsuit you dummy.."

Swimsuit..

"What's that for??"

"Well.."

Sakura looked away again and gave him the swimsuit..

"What am I gonna do with this?"

"You're gonna wear it you silly!!"

"I'm gonna... WHAT!!!!!!!!????????????????????"

"I'm very sorry Naruto... "

So that was why Sakura was looking sad, she actually acted, o.o;;

Naruto looked dumbfounded and fell on the floor, he never moved

"Well," Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress "That's it for today, I need to go and change.. what a day!!"

Sakura left Naruto.. she slammed the door behind her and leaned on to it..

'Poor Naruto, if he really, really wears it, his pride of being a man will be lost, humiliated.. poor Naruto, tsk, tsk'

(Sakura)  
  
Then she went off to her own business.

Naruto stood up, his eyes swirling, he looked at the swimsuit.

-----

Yeah, he'd done the Sexy no Jutsu many times before, naked. But, now was different, he had to wear it in front of the people; Sakura would laugh at him if she saw him wearing the orange swimsuit. He imagined himself wearing the swimsuit in his.. original form...

(I'm gonna throw up..)

But he had to do it, for the sake of Ramen, he nodded his head and picked the swimsuit and headed for the bathroom.

'Kami-sama, please help me..'

(Naruto)

Besides, his other form is going to wear it, not him right? But still...

-----

He sat on the toilet cover, looking at the orange swimsuit that hung at the door's knob. His breathing became faster, his heart beat wilder!

'I can't!!! I can't do this!!! If I should have known that... that wearing swimsuit is needed!!!!! Oh no, what am I gonna do!!!!??? **Gulp** Oh, Kami, please help me!! Please help me!! Help me!!!!'

(Naruto)

He gulped again. He looked down at his feet, thinking if he should or should not wear IT.

'Hmm.. besides if... every contestant needs to wear swimsuit... it means Sakura-chan will be wearing a swimsuit too!!'

(Naruto)

Naruto dreamily thought of Sakura wearing 2piece, which she would really wear, he drooled at that thought. And blood came out of his nose..

"Gah! Damn, where's the tissue!!??" he panicked

------

"Hmn? What should I wear, this or this?" Sakura said as she pulled out two swimsuits, the one that she always used and the new, that is.. two piece.

She sighed, she was looking at the two swimsuits in front of her for half an hour! She gave up, opened her door and went out for some fresh air.

She stretched her arms, yawning, she looked everywhere around her.....

"Ne, ne!!!"

"Shut up, Hikaru! You've been bugging me since you saw me this morning! Can't you leave me alone!?"

"No." Hikaru gave a direct answer with a frown. She grinned happily and stared at him teasingly. He looked away from her stare, not wanting to hear her blabber...

"Stop it, Hikaru"

"No, I won't!!"

"I said stop it!!"

"I will stop if you tell her," she said, her hands on her back, turning away from him, she tilted her head on one side, one eye visible enough for him to notice she was still looking at him. (Kinda confusing, ne?)

"I won't!"

"Why don't you wanna tell her? It's obvious that you now like her very much, and you care about her!"

He didn't say anything. He hated to lose. He always won, but... he lost over such a silly looking little girl? And she was right.

(Inner Koko: Feh, how pathetic, Sasuke lost?

Koko: Bah, stop it, you're ruining the fic, get lost!!

Inner Koko: you get lost!!!

Koko: ehem, excuse me, I don't get lost you know!

Inner Koko: oh, you don't? Don't you even remember you got lost in the school 'cause you didn't know where the intermediate faculty room is?

Koko: **flushes** gah, shut up, that didn't count!!)

He sighed, "If you don't want to leave, then I'll do," he said, he inserted his hands inside his pocket and started to walk out.

"Sakura-chan!" Hikaru cried

As Hikaru said this, Sasuke turned back to see...

"Gotcha!"

"uh?"

"Haha! You fell for it! Sakura-nechan isn't here anyway!!" then she continued laughing and laughing and laughing....

"Damn you, Sakura wasn't here anyway!"

Hikaru continued laughing at him loudly.

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Sasuke stopped yelling and Hikaru ceased her laughing, turned their heads towards the direction of the voice.

"Sakura-nechan?"

Sasuke and Hikaru both blinked.

"Uhh, anou, I think my mom needs me now!! Jaa!" Hikaru excused

Hikaru ran, leaving Sasuke behind with Sakura.

"Hikaru, come back here you-!" he stopped, realizing Sakura was there, "Uhh..."

Sakura smiled, "Ne, Sasuke-kun would you like to have lunch? I made them especially for you!"

"I..."

'Good, Ino's not here, or else she will ruin my plan!'

(Sakura)

"Sakura, I need to tell you something..."

'Well, this is my chance!!'

(Sasuke)

"Say, ahh!" Sakura was now holding chopsticks, telling him to open his mouth, which he did.

"How does it taste?"

"Tastes good," he said, munching the delicious lunch that Sakura made

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Sakura, I really, really need to tell you this.... I..." he, once again, remembered what he was gonna do/say.

"Ahh!" she said, giving him another one..

"Wait, I!"

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you this Sakura before.."

"Before what????"

"Before he does.." he said last 2 words softly, so soft that she didn't hear anything at all...

"Before what, Sasuke-kun?"

"Uhhh... you see..."

Sakura waited for an answer..

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I... you see... the truth is..."

"Hm?"

"I... uhh... the lunch you made was delicious!!!" he said,

'Oh damn, what did I say to her? That wasn't supposed to be what I'm going to say to her. Ugh!'

(Sasuke)

"Well, you already said that, Sasuke-kun, thank you anyway!!" she said cheerfully, giving him another mouthful of rice which he gladly ate.

"Uhh, Sakura, I can eat by myself," he said, but actually, he liked Sakura feeding him, aww, so sweet!

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun!"

"Ehehe..."

"Anou..." Sakura placed her chopsticks on top of the bento box

"What is it?"

"Would...you... would you like to come with me to the carnival!?" Sakura asked

"Well, uhh... I ..."

"Oh, please Sasuke-kun.. please?"

"Well, okay... when?"

"Today!"

"T-today??"

"Uh-huh," she clasped her hands together and smiled

"Oh, well.." he sighed..

----------------

"So, this is the carnival?" he said, looking at the large and tall rides.

"Yup!"

"I... see.."

"Come on, let's go!" Sakura pulled him inside and paid the fee (A/N: shouldn't it be that the guy should treat the girl.. instead of... wah, let it be!)

"Hmn, where should we go first?"

Sasuke just stared dryly at his surroundings...

"I know, the roller coaster!" Sakura pulled him to the roller coaster and lined up, almost half an hour (Some people line up for hours!)

As Sakura and Sasuke hopped on to one of the seats of the coaster, Sakura was smiling widely, while Sasuke looked... bored?

After the ride...

(I have never, ever, ever, rode on the roller coaster so I haven't felt what it is like to be there. I was scared to ride it! Ugh!)

"I... feel ... I feel..." Sakura looked like puking, she touched her head and felt dizzy. She sat down on a bench and rested...

Sasuke ... ehem.. didn't feel anything... He looked worried, Sakura's head was bowed down and he thought something was wrong, he too lowered his head down to hers and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Let's go to the next ride!!!!" Sakura's head shot up, which surprised Sasuke..

'Well, I guess there's nothing to worry about...'

(Sasuke)

Sakura and Sasuke started walking..

Obviously, girls were there too, and his fan-girls too. As Sasuke's fan girls looked at their dear, beloved Sasuke-kun, they death glared Sakura, they wanted to ... ehem... you know what..

"Hey, why don't we go there next?" Sakura pointed to the Ferris wheel..

"Sure"

And they, again, lined up..

------

Sasuke and Sakura sat down on the same seat, but were both far away from each other. The couple stayed silent and just stared out at the window, looking at the miniature people down them...

"Anou.. Sasuke-kun?"

"Mm?"

(Now you use 'Mm' instead of 'Aa', what next!?)

"Well... may I ask you something?" Sakura gazed at the sky, still not looking at him. Sasuke did the same way.

"Sure"

"May I know... if you won't mind... if ... may I know what you think of me?" she placed her hands on her lap and played with them, quite nervous and excited.

'No! I shouldn't have said that!! Where did that come from!!??'

(Sakura)

She felt her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment.

"I.." was all he could say, he, too, was nervous from the question that she had made. He was loss at words, nothing to say to her. He had to be careful with what to say to her, or else he'll hurt her feelings. He didn't want that , did he?

"..." she continued playing with her hands..

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, trying not to look at her, "I.... Don't really know... you're kind, nice and great, you're strong and you-..." he stopped, fearing that he was wrong. He gathered all his courage and tried to look at her, instead what he saw was her head bowed down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Both Inner and Outer had nothing to say. They were dumbstruck. Time had stopped in their world.

"Sakura.." he slowly moved closer to her, which he unintentionally did.

Sakura had stopped playing with her hands and found herself gripping both hands, biting her lower lip and scolding herself to smile..

"Th-thanks, Sasuke-kun!, that's all I need to know!" Sakura said, as she smiled at him

He got worried, he knew that he was wrong; he looked at her eyes, and saw... Water? Is he seeing really what he was really seeing right now? Or maybe his eyes were just fooling him.. or maybe...

'I'm very sorry Sakura.. but I think.. you better not know yet...'

(Sasuke)

The ride stopped and they hopped down, Sakura stretched her arms, Sasuke just looked at her.

"Hey, why don't we get some drinks!?" she said suggested

"Sure.." he inserted his hands inside his pocket, and ... smiled warmly at her..

Sakura bought them some drinks and sipped their juice away ,gobbled it up and threw it away (of course).

As the two threw the empty can of juice, a band passed by them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's go there!!" she pointed to the bunch of people that was surrounding the band.

Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him as she ran to the crowd, but instead, it slipped and by accident, they held each other hands... Sakura being thrilled about seeing the band, didn't realize what kind of situation they were in, but Sasuke, since he was the one behind her, he was aware of what they were doing, running, and holding each other's hands. Of course, he blushed, but then.. instead of panicking about it, he.... He just smiled... he wanted to take this chance... the chance of being with her, the chance of wanting to hold her...

'It's better that she doesn't know yet... '

(Sasuke)

Sasuke tightened his grip on hers a little, but there was no sign of alertness from her, she just kept running... she doesn't know it, does she? He was right, she better not know yet...

When they reached the crowd, Sakura quickly tiptoed to see the band, and even jumped. She was smiling happily and was giggling too; Sasuke chuckled to himself...

'She looks cute when she does that'

(Sasuke)

After the band had passed them, she looked at him, as if nothing ever happened.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's go there!" Sakura said, does she know?

Sasuke just nodded and followed her as she ran to another ride.

"Haiaku, Sasuke-kun!" (Spell check me in the jap, don't know how to spell, it, and it means 'Hurry up!' or 'Hurry!')

He was happy, very happy, he had never had fun before in his whole life (Or so I think), and he was terribly glad to be having fun.. of course, with her...

--------

"I can't believe I'm doing this!!!" Naruto screamed inside the bathroom, trying to figure out how to wear the swimsuit, he was pissed off...

'No, Naruto, if you give up now, you won't win!!!!'

(Naruto)

"GRRRRRR!" he breathed heavily, sweat dripping down from his face, looking at the... ehem, I don't know how to call it but, let's just say.. er... it's the panty (oo;;) ... he took a closer look at the '....', his eye twitched, he held the '...' as though as if it was a disgusting thingy. At last, he finally tried to put it on, he raised his (girl form....) right leg and then slid it on, then his left leg, and now, the hardest part, trying to....slide it up, he slowly pulled the '...' and alas! He did it!!

'aw, heck, too tight!'

(Naruto)

Too tight? Maybe Sakura gave him the wrong size... he looked at the '...' in his '...' and shook nervously, he took a deep breath. Next was the bra....

'okay, Naruto breath in, breath out, that's right.. YOSHI! Let's go!'

(Naruto)

"Here goes!!" Naruto carefully put the bra on his '..'....

5 minutes later...

"At last!! I did it!! I made it!! YATTAAAAA!!!!!" Naruto jumped in happiness, as if he'd just finished a mission, or as if he had just been given 10 bowls of ramen..

Naruto looked at a mirror and...

'Wow, I look kinda sexy from here...'

(Naruto)

Naruto posed like a model, thinking if he could seduce men with his charm, I mean her charm...

'I'd surely win!!! WOOHOO!! I think I even look sexier than Sakura-chan!'

(Naruto)

Naruto, seeing that it wasn't that bad wearing the swimsuit, as bad as posing naked in front of the Hokage, Ebisu and many others, he didn't feel embarrassed anymore, instead he felt much happier, confident and really sure that he'd win no matter what..

"Now, why don't we go outside and see if my sexual charm works..?" Naruto rubbed his chin and started to walk out of the bathroom and outside.. with his other form..

"Hi there Ten-ten!" Naruto passed by Ten-ten just outside the main house..

"Oh, hi, but I'm sorry, I don't think I know you.." Ten-ten said looking curiously at her, looking at her from head to toe

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot... ehehe.. it's me Naruto!"

Ten-ten's express changed, her face almost looked like shocked,

"Let me guess...you... you used... "

"Henge!" Naruto continued for her

"I... I see..." Ten-ten muttered, eye twitching...

Ten-ten looked at Naruto's girl form again, she rubbed her eyes expecting her vision to come back, she thought that maybe her eyes were fooling her, but no, there were proof that he was Naruto, the hair color, the whisker-like marks on... her face, and only Naruto could do such ridiculous things... she opened her eyes again, he/she was still there..

'What the-..'

(Ten-ten)

Ten-ten held her stomach with her right hand and her mouth with the left,

"Excuse me!!!!!" Ten-ten ran inside the main house, kicking everything that was in her way. And I think you already know what that means.

"Hey..." Naruto waved, and again, she held her stomach and her mouth the way she did a while ago.

'Maybe it was too shocking for her to see me in this form, or... maybe she's too shocked to see that I was more sexier than her!!! Ehehe....'

(Naruto)

Naruto smiled at himself once again, 'Wait 'till Sakura-chan sees me', he said to himself, wanting to show off his beauty to Sakura..

------

"Sasuke-kun, arigato for coming with me... I really appreciate it!" Sakura said

"No, it's alright, that's fine.." Sasuke started walking off the carnival and headed to the main house while the couple started chatting, which Sasuke, as always, didn't care, he just says 'Mm' or nods his head every time she says something...

**Outside the main house..**

Naruto was at the beach. Men who passed by surely saw her and without warning, chatted with her...

Minutes later...

Swarm of men were already surrounding Naruto, asking he-, him if h-, she would like to go out and date them, asking her name, where she lives or other kinds of things that men would surely wanna know.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the main house, where you still have to pass by the beach to get there, and saw, Naruto.

'What's happening here?'

(Sakura)

They had already noticed 'it', Sasuke had no interest in what was happening, but stopped, just because Sakura stopped to see the commotion...

Naruto caught a sight of Sakura and waved to her, Sakura could see that, but Naruto's ehem... should I say fan boys, were crowding him so he just jumped out of them and gave a sigh of relief, which he-, his fan boys were not aware of.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!!!!!!!" Naruto cried, running off to his b-beloved...

"Naruto?" As Naruto came running to her, Sakura could already see Naruto wearing the swimsuit.

'So, he really **DID** wear it...'

(Sakura)

'What the heck????!!!'

(Sasuke)

'OOOOOOHHH, Sakura-chan!!!!'

(Naruto)

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, look I wore it!!"

"Uh, yeah, I can see that"

"Sakura-chan, I'll surely win the contest! And I need to tell you something.."

'Naruto no baka, who told you you're gonna win'

(Sakura)

'HELLYEAH!! WHO TOLD YOU YOU'RE GONNA WIN YOU-'

(Inner Sakura)

"What?" she said, irritated, because he just broke her happiest moment of her life, being with Sasuke. And she even got more annoyed 'cause he told her that he was gonna win..

"Sakura-chan... this will be bad news for you.."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow...

'Kami, please let this be quick, I wanna spend time with Sasuke-kun right now..'

(Sakura)

"From now on.... We'll be rivals!!!!" Naruto shouted

"Rivals?"

'What the hell is Naruto thinking?'

(Sasuke)

"Yeah, from now on, we'll be rivals, until the contest ends anyway"

'No one's stopping you Naruto, and I'm thankful for it'

(Sakura)

"And Sakura-chan, I'll win the contest no matter what!!"

"Yeah, yeah, right.." Sakura didn't take it seriously, she was tired of beating him up, she wanted Naruto to get out of her sight and cuddle Sasuke-kun in her arms, and if Ino passed by, make her jealous.

Naruto started to walk off, and Sakura went to mind her own business when...

"Oh, and one more thing Sakura-chan!" Naruto called off

"What now!?" now, she was irritated as ever...

"You won't mind me winning the swimsuit part in the contest right?"

"Huh?"

"'Cause it's already obvious that I'm gonna win! 'cause I'm a lot more sexier, prettier, charming, attractive, good-looking, gorgeous and nicer than you are!" he said, his left hand on his hip and right hand waving about while he boasted to Sakura, he even laughed evilly..

'WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

(Inner and Outer Sakura)

'Do-be'

(Sasuke)

"NANDATO!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO!!! I'M GONNA SKIN YOUR FLESH OFF YOUR BONES, BOIL YOU, SELL YOU AT THE MEAT SHOP, OR EVEN CREMATE YOU ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura started chasing Naruto, while he ran for his life

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Her, Naruto's fan boys, didn't chase Naruto, not because he was too busy boasting about, but because of Sakura. They even got scared of her and just stared at Naruto who ran for his life.

Sakura caught him and tortured him to death while at the same time, Sasuke just looked at them and started walking off, leaving Naruto to die in the hands of Sakura...

----

YEY!!! AT LAST I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LAST!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!! MUWAH!!!

Sorry that I forgot to thank my reviewers!!!!

Thanks to:

In chappie 23 which I haven't thanked the reviewers yet, I think...

**Ilovesasukeandyoucan'thavehim**

Yup, Neji-san is super jealous!!!!

**Ice Crystal Dragon**

Thanks!!!!!!!

**Anfu**

Yeah, he gonna go to hell!! Uhh.. sorry 'bout that...

**Jelly-bean89**

'kyu!!! ('kyu-means thank you in my language, a shortcut) it's okay that you're hyper, no prob, and I'll try to add more SasuSaku!!!!!!!!

**Maya Amano**

'kyu!!!! I'll try to make it more romantic... sorry 'bout that....

**Inu-hiei**

Yeah, Naruto, I think is kinda perv....

**WinglessAngelLeanne**

Ah... so sweet... I'm gonna cry, thank you!!!!!!! Thank.. **sniff**, I think I'm gonna cry, I'm so happy that I can even make the reader(s) laugh!!! Waaaaa!!!!!! I'm gonna cry !!!!! (runs to get tissue)

**Metalicgal**

SALAMAT!!! TAMA KA!!! DAPAT LIBRE ANG DSL!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 24**

**Ilovesasukeandyoucan'thavehim**

Thanks, I'll try to make more!!! (I just wish I could) and be careful or else you'll fall!! Yup, I'm a Filipino, that's why... well, I'm a little, ehem into the English language, even though many Filipinos out there makes good stories, unlike me... **sniff**, well, and I'm not ashamed of it!!! I can't make a good one 'cause I'm not fully taught the English language...**(chap 16 and 14)**

**Gaaras-lover**

Hehe.. thanks!!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**

they're not wearing their forehead protectors... and don't even ask me about Neji's ehem.. if... he's not wearing it.. nn... thanks, by the way!!! (chap 20)

**Maya Amano**

Shounen-ai?????? Oh, please tell me what that is, I forgot.... Yeah, I was getting really cramped up with what to do in the next chapter, and thought of the contest, but there was some problems that was why it was a late update, then no ideas were coming to my mind, so I decided that it should be a contest, and when I was about to sleep, I thought of Naruto using Henge.... Thank you!!

**Metalicgal**

Tea??? WaH???? Hahaa!!!

Thanks to the reviewers!! I really appreciate it!!!!! Sorry for the late update again!!!!! It took me a week to do this... and I edited this chap for 5 times!!!! Record-breaking!!!! I've never edited a chapter 5 times before!!!

Haha!!! Jaa!


	26. Singing Contest

Naruto: Hey, there everybody!!! Sorry for the long update of L0vEnEkO. But now she's back!!!! So let's…

Hikaru: (appearing out of nowhere) anou, Naruto-niisan..

Naruto: nandaiyo? I'm still doing the introduction..

Hikaru: um, you see, you're 30 minutes early.

Naruto: (eyes bulging out) Wh-what!!!???

Hikaru: (nods) The introduction was supposed to be later…

Naruto: but. But…. I!!! I already DID the introduction..

Hikaru: didn't you look at the clock?

Naruto: I did. I did! Look! (points to the clock, camera faces it)

Hikaru: (sweatdrops) anou, niisan, that clock doesn't have any battery..

Naruto: N-nani!!!!!???

Hikaru: (sighs) guess I have no choice…. Sakura-nesan, Naruto-niisan has already started the intro! Sakura-nesan!!??

Sakura: WHAT!!!??? (Stamps feet loudly and appears in the camera)

Naruto: G-gomen!!! I- I- I thought…!!!

Sakura: (steam coming out of head) can't you see I'm still doing my hair!!!!??

Sakura chases Naruto .. o.o;;;

Hikaru was left alone…

Hikaru: well, the intro was done already, Naruto-niisan isn't here and the others are preparing… I have no choice but I think I'll just do it!!

(Camera fades)

-

(camera turned on)

Hikaru: Mou, Kiba-niisan, onegaiiiiii!!!

Kiba: no, I won't!!

Hikaru: (puppy eyes) please, oh, please??? You're not doing anything anyway…

Kiba: okay, okay, I'll do it. I'll be the cameraman! Sheesh.

Hikaru: yehey! Thank you, Kiba-niisan!

Kiba: 5, 4, 3, 2…

Hikaru: Konni-chi-wa! Because of Naruto-niisan's stupidity, we had to make something or an episode to kill time while Naruto-niisan gets the tape. Anyway, I'll show you some tidbits of clips or never before seen scenes! (stops)

Hikaru: (in a whisper) anou, Kiba-niisan, can you turn the lights on?

Kiba: (behind the camera) sure (turns the lights on.)

Hikaru: O-kay! The scenes I'm going to play are scenes behind the camera, when our beloved characters, including me, aren't doing anything before the shooting. First, we're going to play a NejiSaku scene. Roll on!!! (pushes a button)

Scene: outside the main house..

Sakura was pulling Neji's arm while he goes to another way…

Sakura: Mou, Neji!!!!

Neji: why don't you just let the Uchiha take you!!???

Sakura: I can't find Sasuke-kun!!

Neji: then why me!!??

Sakura: I can't find anybody!!

Neji: ask Naruto!! Or Lee!

Sakura: I don't want to be with Naruto!!!

The two stops. Sakura blushes madly. You know what that means..

(ooohh)

And so was Neji.

Sakura: JUST COME WITH ME!!!!

Neji: fine.

Sakura: yey!!

-

Back to Hikaru.

Hikaru: uhh.. hehehehe. Sorry, I think I pushed the wrong button. 0.0;;

Hikaru: okay, so let's play a SasuSaku scene..

Scene: The main house

Anko: THAT PERVERT!! TRYING TO TAKE PICTURES, HUH??

Kakashi: Umm, no, it wasn't me!! Someone just gave them to me!!

Anko: GAVE THEM TO YOU?? THEN WHY DD YOU ACCEPT IT!!?? AND I WON'T FALL FOR A LAME TRICK LIKE THAT HATAKE!!

Anko's hands form into a fist.

BLOCKED

Back to Hikaru

Hikaru: O.O

Kiba: (behind the camera) Oi, Hikaru, OI!

Hikaru: O.O

Kiba: Hikaru!?

Hikaru: (snaps back) oh, hehe, sorry, might've pushed the wrong button again. Um, so let's just take calls and answer them!

(Camera fades)

(Camera turned on)

Hikaru: hello again!!! This time we're going to take a call from.. Angel.. hello?

Angel: uh, is this the pizza store?

Hikaru: o.O what!? This isn't the pizza store!!! (hangs up) Ehehehe, sorry.. okay, hello, Rutano. Hello?

Rutano: um, hello?

Hikaru: (why is this caller's voice sound so… gay??) hello, yeah, Hikaru here.

Rutano: uh, hi.

Hikaru: (sighs) yeah, hi.

Rutano: ummm.. I just wanted to ask if..

Hikaru: er, yeah? (hurry up!)

Rutano: what if.. what if..

Hikaru: what if what? (annoyed)

Rutano: Um, is this Hikaru or what?

Hikaru: yeah, Hikaru.

Rutano: what of the whole world was full of ramen?

Hikaru: o.o;;… er, / I think I know who this is/ Naruto-niisan??

Rutano: how did you know!!!

Hikaru: (sweatdrops)

Camera shakes

Kiba: OMG!!! OMG!! Naruto sounded so gay!! OMG! (laughs violently)

Akamaru: arf arf arf!!!

Hikaru: (ignores Kiba) two clues, first your name is Rutano, jumble the syllables, you get Naruto. Second, ramen.

Rutano: tsk, you're so smart Hikaru.

Hikaru: ehem.. so the answer is…

(from the phone)

Sakura: Naruto!!!

Hikaru and Kiba: O.O;;

Rutano, er , I mean Naruto: AHH!! (hangs up)

Hikaru and Kiba: O.O;;

Hikaru: er, well, I think I had enough with the calls.. well, why don't we take a stroll around the main house?

(camera fades)

(camera turned on)

Hikaru: Hey there! Now we're strolling around the main house looking for Naruto-niisan.

Inside the main house..

Neji: I'll beat you Uchiha!

Sasuke: No, you won't!

Neji: There! Ahah!

Sasuke: What!!!??? NOOOOOO!!

Neji: Hehe, beat you.

Sasuke: HMPH, NOT YET! There!

Neji: What? How come I didn't know that!?

Sasuke: look…

Neji: oh, yeah. Thanks anyway. There!!

Sasuke: hmmm.. gotcha!

Neji: there!

Sasuke: WHAT!!!!!???????

Neji: Checkmate!!!! I won the bet!! Haha!! I defeated the Uchiha!! Haha!!

Sasuke: Hmph, no you won't!

Neji: That's payback!!

Sasuke: Hmph, let's do this again!!

Hikaru and Kiba: What the?? O.O;;;

Hikaru: I didn't know they were so emotional when playing chess..

Kiba: Yea, didn't think about that too..

(walks out)

Hikaru: (yawn) okay, minna, so we're at the back of the main house. And…

Anko: No, Ten-ten you go there, and Hinata stop playing with your fingers.

Hikaru: (walks towards Anko)

Kiba: (the same)

Anko: Ino!

Ino: Y-yes!

Hikaru: sorry to interrupt Anko-san but.. what are you doing??

Anko: Oh, we're preparing for the special chapter. The script has gone out of their head.

Hikaru: Oh, I see..

Anko: oh, and did you see Sakura? she was supposed to be here..

Hikaru: she's busy with Naruto..

Anko: (Thinks for a moment) Oh, I know what you mean.

Hikaru: (smiles widely)

Naruto: Hikaru-chan!!

Anko and co.: (turns to head to Naruto)

Naruto: (stops and pants) Hi-ka-ru-ch-chan..

Hikaru: Naruto-niisan, what happened to you?

Naruto: the tape.. isn't.. with.. me…

Hikaru: then where is it?

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei..

As soon as Naruto said Kakashi-sensei, he appeared.

Kakashi: Yo!

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Oi, Naruto, what is it? you look beat.

Kakashi was still reading his orange book.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei where is the tape??

Kakashi: o.o;; I forgot.. (Receives angry glares from everyone)

Anko: Kakashi! We only have 5 minutes left!!

Kakashi: um, sorry, I'll get it..

Anko: And better not be late!

Kakashi; Jaa! (and with a puff of smoke he disappeared)

(camera off)

Everybody was inside the waiting room..

Sakura: Mou!!! Where's sensei!!! It's been 15 minutes already and we're losing time!!

Neji: (reading a book)

Sasuke: (crossed leg)

Anko: (taps fingers on the table)

Hinata: (sits quietly)

Lee: (looks out of the window)

Shikamaru: (yawns and mutters)

Kiba: (lays with Akamaru)

Naruto: (walk back and forth)

Ten-ten: (sleeps)

Ino: (looks at Sasuke's picture)

The room was so silent except the loud tapping of Mitarashi Anko's fingers. Will our heroes be able to play the tape of the next chapter.. or will they wait for eternity?

**20 minutes later..**

Sakura: (gets out of room and slams the door loudly and the picture beside the door fell with a loud crash)

Hinata: (gets a broom)

Ten-ten: (wakes up from the loud crash)

Anko: (plays with kunai)

Ino: (cooks)

Naruto: (cooks ramen)

Shikamaru: (falls asleep)

Sasuke: (eyes closed, legs crossed, arms crossed)

Neji: (reading a scroll)

Kiba: (still playing with Akamaru)

Lee: (still looking out of the window)

**2 minutes later..**

Neji: (meditating)

Sasuke: (still the same)

Hinata: (sweeps the floor)

Ten-ten: (helps Hinata)

Ino: (gives sandwich to everybody)

Anko: (eats the sandwich and plays with kunais and shurikens)

Shikamaru: (still sleeping)

Naruto: (eats sandwich and ramen loudly)

Lee: (still looking out of the window)

Kiba: (bored)

Sakura: (opens the door)

A minute later… 

All of them were still in their position, looking very bored. Waiting for Hatake Kakashi is a pain in the butt.

**20 seconds later…**

"Yo!!"

He received very angry glares… very angry…

Kakashi didn't plan on making a lame excuse for he knew he would get shouted at. Poor Kakashi.

"Um, I got the tape…"

Kakashi sweatdrops.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!! 

**Singing contest?**

Sakura woke up early it was the day when the contest was to be held, after lunch. She quickly bathes and dresses up. She went to the main house and ate breakfast.

And the contest was on!

Sakura saw Mrs. Hashimaru backstage and asked why she was there.

"Oh, didn't you know sakura? Pouji is one of the sponsors and I was asked to host the contest!"

"Oh, really, wow!"

"Hashimaru-san!" a voice called.

"Well, I better go now, good luck Sakura!"

Sakura nodded and changed to her swimsuit.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)**

The stage was beside the beach, so everybody could see what the contest was about. The contest was held every year and men had been expecting for this.

Mrs. Hashimaru appeared on stage and announced the first name, Yamanaka Ino.

. Whistles were to be heard everywhere and Ino waved at everybody while she stood at the stage.

"Miss Nanami Sako!"

The girl was very pretty. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail, like Ino's. she was wearing a very sexy green two-piece that men drooled for. Ino glared at her

"Miss Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura inhaled deeply as she moved forward. There were lots of people and men cheered for her. She saw Sasuke, Hinata, Ten-ten and the others..

'_Aw, Sasuke-kun, you came!!'_

_(Sakura)_

Sakura could also see Hinata and ten-ten holding a big banner saying, GO INO! GO SAKURA!

'_Why is the pig's name there!?'_

_(Sakura)_

'_Why is the forehead girl's name there!!'_

_(Ino)_

But Naruto's name wasn't mentioned. They didn't even know.

"Miss Yuka Masaki!"

"WOOOOOHH!!" the men were going crazy..

"Miss Naru Uzuma!"

'_I think I know who that is..'_

_(Sakura)_

"Ko-ni-chi-wa!" she jumped to the stage, and shouted in a very girlish way. And then she gave them a flying kiss. He, I mean she was wearing the swimsuit that Sakura gave her. The men whistled and clapped and shouted loudly for her than the three. They were glaring at he-, him.

"Okay, now, we're going to test them in many ways, such as singing…"

**------**

"RAAAAAAAMMMMEEEENNNN!!! OH, RAMEN!!! RAMEN!! RAMEN!! RAMEN!!! RAAAAAAA- MEEEEEEEEEEEN!!" Naruto sang loudly, everybody covered his or her ears as he sang the word repeatedly. Holding the microphone close to his mouth, he made the whole beach shake. (Joke!) "MY LOVELY RAMEN!!!!!! OH, RAMEN!! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEEEEENNN!!! LALALALALA!! RAMEN, MY LOVE, I LOOOVE YOUUU!!! RAMEN!!! RA-MEN! RAMEN!"

Naruto stopped singing, which the others thought he was done.

And then, he was at it again.

(sang in the tune of "Oh, Christmas tree" but a little different) "O RAMEN BOWL!! O RAMEN BOWL!! OOOOOOO RAMEN BOOOOOWL!! O RAMEN BOWL! O RAMEN BOWL!! MYYY LOVELY RAMEN!!!!! TASTY RAMEN!! TASY RAMEN!! TAAAAASTY RAAAMEN!! O MY RAMEN! O MY RAMEN!!! OOOOOO MY RAMEEEEN!!" Naruto sang the last syllable in a high pitch sound. A woman fainted.

"RAAAA-!!"

"O-kay!!!" Mrs. Hashimaru interrupted. Her eye twitching while talking. "I think that was enough Naru. Thank you. Next is Miss Yuka."

Everybody sighed in relief that Naru was done.

Yuka bowed before singing.

" Last Christmas

I gave you my heart…" Yuka sang sweetly. Everybody loved how she sang. Compared to Naruto's. "But the very next day

You gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special…"

Then she bowed and went back to her line.

Her singing was perfect. Loud and clear… unlike Naruto's..

"Thank you Yuka-san, that was great! Miss Nanami?"

"Oh, yes!"

Yuka gave the microphone to Nanami and started to sing..

"Up in blue sky silly blimp goes by...

Where it comes from? Where it going? Ziggy-zaggy it flies high.

'day is Sunday, past 1:30, why you no come by?

Maybe you late, but I no can wait...now I cry...

Pretty red bricks, bridge that spans the tide...

Draw the picture, see the face of the one I want by my side.

There you are all dressed in black, but I can't see your eyes.

Can it be you're dressed that way for me?

Why are you so shy?"

She ended the song with a loud clap from the crowd. But her voice couldn't be compared to Yuka.

"Thank you so much Nanami-san it was beautiful. Yamanaka-san?"

'This is where I win!' 

_(Ino)_

"Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands

end the breath of sadness

come on, pierce through my chest burned by anxious love

looking in the sky in which tomorrow will come

I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost

Birds by my side flew away

Did they find light somewhere?"

She sang with all her heart, but not that good, really.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san that was very beautiful, Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded and stepped forward..

"Can you hear me?

The sky is limitless and blue

The sea is endlessly large

To you, please remain smiling or else I'll cry

You don't have to look around now

Because everyone are in these hands

Wanting to cry, wanting to run

If you forget happiness then sing

Light was born

Darkness was born

The two are one

Feeling harumonia, telepathy…"

There was a loud clap from everyone..

"Haruno-san, that was a great song!"

But the truth is, no can compare to Yuka. And also Naruto. 0.0

**-------**

"The next is cooking…"

'Haha! I'll win this one! I'll just cook ramen!' 

_(Naruto)_

'_Hmph! I'll show Sakura how good I am in cooking!!'_

_(Ino)_

'_Hellyeah!!'_

_(Sakura)_

'_Shanaroooo!!! I'll beat you pig! And Sasuke-kun will be mine!'_

_(Inner Sakura)_

**0000000**

There! That was short! I'm so sorry I updated sooo long. My computer was broken, I swear! And sorry that this chapter is short, my head is already throbbing from working in the computer for 4 hours and waking up so early. I'm really sorry, I promise I'll make a longer one… thank you for reviewing and… please tell me how I can accept anonymours reviews… please???

Thank you for reviewing….!

**Ilovesasukeandyoucan'thavehim- **no, you're not!!! Oh, and thank you..

**Jellybean-89-** hm.. just as I thought I know I was wrong at that part.. anyways, thank you so much! And yes, Sasuke better tell his feelings or else…

**Undine1- **awwww… you're so sweet.. thank you!!!! Yea, sasusaku rules!!

**WinglessAngelLeanne- **yup!! At least now I've made a sasusaku moment!!!! But it would be much more funnier… if he wore a swimsuit in his.. original form…o.o;;… so here's the next chapter!!

**xx-Tsumi-chan-xx- ** aw, thank you!!! Nejiten? Sowwy, but to tell you the truth I'm stuck with Sakura.. I don't even read any other pairings!! I'm so sorry Tsumi-chan!! I'm so sorry!!!!!!

Happy holidays!


	27. I'm sorry

As you all know…. It's been like, 2 or 3 years since I last updated any of my stories. I thank everyone who reviewed even if it's… well, not updated, ehehe. So, yeah, to all those who put my stories in their favorites list, I thank you all very very much. I mean, really, I can't believe how retarded my writing is and yet people still read it. So there, a big thanks to all.

Sorry that I cannot update on this account anymore and that I'm going to leave my stories incomplete. But if anyone wants though, I can re-edit the other ones (like the Wedding Crashers, which I'm thinking of re-doing again… in my other account- mango soda).

I'm sorry again TT


End file.
